The Immortality Of Love
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Hiccup, tired of being the one left behind, made a decision that led him to drop everything and give up being a guardian and his immortality. But he didn't know he would have to give up much more than that ... Will he be able to get it back? HIJACK [HXJ] (HTTYD, Rotg, Tangled, Brave and Frozen)
1. Goodbye

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 1: GOODBYE**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

"I want my mortality back."

Those were my words being in front of the big full moon, hoping that the one who had gotten me into this mess would listen.

The whole problem started a year ago, the year in which the selection of four new guardians of the five kingdoms (Fire, Ice, Water, Wind and Earth) was held. The guardians were four persons who had the responsibility and privilege to protect all people, and the Man in the Moon, the leader whom no one has seen face to face, gives immortality to those chosen guardians.

The previous guardians were North, from the Ice kingdom, and Sandman, Tooth and Bunnymund from the Earth Kingdom; they were becoming councilors now. They now had the responsibility of guiding and helping the new guardians when it's needed.

Every five hundred years, four new guardians were elected according to the purity of their hearts and the capacity and force to protect the people of the kingdoms, with both external and internal skills...

So, when the soldiers of the Palace of the Guardians went to my house to say that I had been chosen to be one of the guardians, it was difficult to believe it.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I'm from Berk, one of the main towns of the Fire Kingdom. My father is the chief of the village, but that never made me more important than others. In Berk they are not accustomed to respect someone with a "good position", they just worship the mighty and skillful, so being the boss's son did not serve me well for my reputation. I wasn't good with weapons or fighting, so everyone in town thought that the soldiers who had come for me were making a mistake.

My father specifically, although one would think that he should be very proud of me when I was elected to be one of the guardians, was just the opposite. At first he laughed thinking it was a joke, but when the soldiers didn't laugh along with him, he went to replicate saying that there must be some mistake. When they affirmed that there was not a mistake, he had to accept the truth….. but he still didn't look proud in any way, his face seemed to express "Oh no, my little son is going to get hurt."

Yes, he was always overprotective towards me.

I can't blame him though, it wasn't like I felt very prepared for it, but it was an opportunity to show others that the Man in the Moon was not wrong in choosing me, it was my chance to prove that I was much more than they could see, and I'll be able to make my father proud. After all, when the Man in the Moon elects someone it's because he knows that person has a special ability, which arises in a year maximally.

So I took my bags and went to the Palace of the Guardians.

There I met my companions.

Merida, who was from the Wind Kingdom. She was an intrepid, energetic, hyperactive and liberal redhead. And I couldn't deny that she was very beautiful.

Rapunzel, who was from the Village of Flowers, Earth Kingdom. She was a kind, gentle, sweet and charismatic blond. She was also very beautiful.

Both girls were beautiful in different ways.

And finally, Jack Frost, from Ice Kingdom ... since I saw him, I hated him. He was arrogant, rebellious, mischievous, competitive, finicky, stubborn and ... I don't know why the hell I admired him so much. Well, maybe I do know ... he was devoted, strong, brave and fun. His story was very different from the others. Rapunzel lived with her mother and was always locked in a tower, Merida was about to forcedly get married to someone, and Jack… well… he had lost his family when the boat they were traveling in sank, and from that moment he was alone, going among the people as someone who nobody believed in and who nobody cared about, like he was invisible. I felt somehow identified with him ... but still he was so different from me.

At first he was reluctant to share with us, I learned that the soldiers had practically brought him by force to the Palace where we were granted immortality. He said he didn't want that kind of responsibility and thought it was boring to be a guardian, but he would help if we needed his help.

It sounded selfish and inconsiderate. But during battles he showed great devotion and a strong instinct to protect others, so I didn't understand his attitude and opposition to be a guardian and live under the same roof as us.

But then, Rapunzel said something that prompted me to approach him and look at him with more attention...

_"I think his heart has a wall of ice covering it."_

At first I didn't understand, but I started to sp-... to observe him, and every time I looked at him I felt the loneliness and sadness in his eyes as he sat on that rooftop looking at the moon. I knew then that what he felt was fear ... to get hurt.

So, I made the decision to become his friend at all costs.

Although unfortunately I had no good ideas...

"Hey, guys"

"Jack, what a surprise" Merida seemed confused seeing him in the Palace without any emergency. "Something wrong?"

"Did any of you see my staff?" he asked.

Yes, I stole his staff, and, unwilling to brag, I must say that theft was the work of a master mind. It was very, very difficult because he almost never (NEVER) releases that damn stick. But after two weeks following him persistently, I would find my opportunity.

MWAHAHAHAHAH!

And why did I steal it?

Blackmail.

Don't blame me, the idea sounded great weeks ago.

"I have it. It is hidden." I said after breathing deeply.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel looked at me.

"What?" he looked very surprised by my shameless confession. "You have it? Why?"

I tried to appear as calm as possible; I shouldn't show signs of doubt.

"I'll give it back if you come to live with us."

"…"

"…"

There was a remarkable surprise in the three of them. Merida and Rapunzel because they thought that I hated Jack considering my constant complaints about his annoying and arrogant attitude and the pranks that he always makes at me every time he has a chance (once, he put eggs in my helmet. Yes, it was disgusting). Jack, well, he was surprised because in general we argue almost every time we meet.

But his surprise was short lived and soon he looked very angry.

"Is this joke?" he asked.

"Nope"

"I do not want to live here; I told you already, I'm not a guardian. I'm only helping."

"You're a guardian." I said calmly.

"I'm not. Now, give me back my staff."

"No."

And it happened what I figured would happen.

He started to chase me like crazy.

I remember Rapunzel was trying to calm us down, while Merida did nothing but laugh and encourage me to run faster. Good thing he couldn't fly, and he didn't seem to be that agile without his stick, I was otherwise very elusive… until I fell on my face when I tripped on the oil paints that were on the ground… thank you very much, Rapunzel.

"Hiccup!" so, Jack caught me and took me by the lapel menacingly. "Give it back!"

"Just accept to come to live with us." I made the proposal again. I wouldn't give up so easily.

"Why do you insist?" he looked at me suspiciously. "Are you planning to take revenge for the pranks I did to you?"

Wow, that wouldn't be a bad idea ... but those were not my intentions.

"No, I promise, I'm not planning anything." I said honestly. "You have proven to be a good guardian and the Man in the Moon chose you for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" he rolled his eyes.

"You are special." I said seriously, "You are a guardian."

"…"

He looked at me surprised and let me go. He seemed overwhelmed with my words and, saying nothing, he left the Palace ... without his staff.

After that, I was worried that I had done something wrong, but the next day someone knocked on the door and I knew my plan had worked ... bizarrely.

It was strange, because normally Jack had the habit of using the window and flying in the palace without asking permission, never used the door, much less knocked it (well, maybe it was because he didn't get his staff back). For my part, I never used to go to open the door, because in the Palace we have assistants (Yetis) who are responsible for everything there.

When I opened the door, we both just stared at each other in surprise for a moment.

I looked at his bags and immediately he smirked and handed them to me sharply, like I was the bellboy.

"You'll regret asking me to live with you." He said entering the palace.

I sighed… then I smiled.

"I have no doubt of that."

It was funny but our relationship didn't change much since then. He kept making jokes and mocking me, I was always contradicting everything he said, we laughed, we argued, we played, etc, etc.

And so, a year passed.

As everyone expected, the team developed their internal and external skills.

Rapunzel. Externally, she had the ability to heal through her magical hair, and internally she could change the hearts of people making them to resume the way towards their dreams; she gave them hope.

Merida. Externally, she had great skill in using all kinds of weapons and battle tactics, especially in using bow and sword. Internally, she could change the hearts of people promoting unity and understanding.

Jack was externally able to fly and handle the element of ice and frost. Internally he could change the hearts of people, especially children, making them forget their fears and promoting optimism and fun.

And I...

Nothing.

All that time I had been desperately trying to find my special ability, but failed. I was still bad for the battle and couldn't get anyone to listen to me.

I hadn't achieved anything.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel were famous and acclaimed everywhere. While I was lucky if people remembered my name, just to point me as the hindrance of the team.

And it was exactly how I felt. As a hindrance.

I was tired of that.

But one day it was the last straw when there was an emergency in my village.

Berk had never asked for help from the guardians before, they were strong and stubborn people who liked to solve their own problems without help, but this time there was a big attack of dragons and they couldn't control it.

My participation in that battle was a disaster and the only thing I managed to get was to see the disappointed face of my father.

It was then when I took desperate measures and I had the crazy idea to hunt a dragon. That way I'd prove to everyone that I was able to fight, especially if I could kill the most dangerous dragon of all them ... a Night Fury.

By sheer luck or fate, I managed to capture a night fury, but it all happened so differently to how I planned.

I couldn't kill the dragon, the fear in his eyes made me reflect on them. I was unable to kill him.

Then I released him.

Incredibly, the dragon didn't hurt me when he got free, which made me curious about him.

That changed everything.

I discovered that dragons were not the monsters everyone thought they were. And Toothless, as I decided to name him, was a very special dragon.

At first he was suspicious, but when I showed him that he had nothing to fear, he let me come closer.

Toothless had a striking personality in my opinion. He was a curious and restless dragon; he liked to play and enjoyed flying. He was somehow malicious, stubborn and rebellious, but he was also fun and cute.

He reminded me a lot to Jack in some ways.

Like, every time Toothless ran and drew lines on the ground with a stick, I couldn't help but think of Jack running and making lines of frost on the water… and that smile of his…

Whatever, I went every evening to spend time with Toothless and train with him… secretly. I hadn't said anything to the team because I wanted to tell after getting better riding Toothless, meanwhile I kept telling any lies when I leave.

The girls didn't question much.

But Jack was another story.

My situation with Jack had become very tense since I met Toothless.

"Where were you?" that was the first thing he asked when I arrived at the palace.

"Out" I answered curtly. I didn't like the tone he used; he was not the boss of me.

"That's not an answer, you idiot." he growled.

"Look, last time I checked you were not my wife, so stop questioning."

"There they go again" I heard Merida saying, it was then when I noticed that the girls were sitting having dinner right there. And for a moment I wondered if Jack had dined.

"You have been disappearing every afternoon. We are your partners, why wouldn't you tell us where you are going?"

"Because it's none of your business."

Jack looked upset. Apparently he thought I didn't trust him.

"Look, if you're dating someone, just say it." he mumbled irritably looking at the ground, he…

Wait, what?

Dating someone?

Why is he…?

"Or is it that she's so ugly that you are ashamed to introduce her?" he asked smirking.

Ok, that upset me. I hated it when he brings up how unpopular I was compared to him. Of course, he was always the one who had all the girls screaming his name like crazy.

"Stop bugging me or you'll regret it. I'm not in the mood for your taunts." I said dryly. And really, I was not. I came from visiting my father, who didn't talk about anything that wasn't killing dragons.

Jack frowned at my tone and approached me.

"So you're threatening me?" he asked, gazing at me challenging. I looked at him in the same way.

"Guys, please, stop arguing." Rapunzel said trying to calm the tension. "Let's talk like civilized people, okay?"

"As if they were 'civilized people'" Merida mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" Jack said leaving the defiant pose. "As if any girl would want to date you."

Seriously, I didn't understand why he insisted with the girl thing, but either way, it bothered me.

"Keep out of my business." I growled.

Rapunzel interfered again stepping between us, smiling.

"Look, it's okay if Hiccup has secrets; we all have secrets, right? There is no obligation to tell us anything."

Jack's eyes kept firmly on me.

"Don't you trust us?"

I sighed resignedly. I couldn't keep hiding it anymore, and I didn't want to make them feel as if they're not trusting.

"Not that I don't trust you, guys." I said tiredly, "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. But apparently _someone…_" I mentioned staring at Jack "… is not able to wait, so I 'm going to say it." I took a deep breath before spit it out. "I have a dragon."

"A dragon?" Merida asked interested.

"Yes. One day I caught him and now I train with him. I finally discovered my ability. With Toothless by my side I will be able to help in battle." I smiled lively. I was really happy and I felt relieved saying the truth to my team.

"Toothless?" Merida inquired confused.

"Uhm, yeah... it's the name I gave him"

"Doesn't he have teeth?" Rapunzel looked curious.

"Well, actually, he does have teeth."

"Why Toothless then?" Merida insisted .

"Because... well… it doesn't matter!" I said not knowing exactly how to respond. "The point is that now he's my partner and-"

"That's not possible."

I looked at Jack.

"What?"

What did he mean by that?

"Dragons are not immortal; you need a weapon that will last forever." he said seriously.

"He is not a weapon, it's my friend." I contested offended.

"Is forbidden." Jack stressed severely.

"You can't forbid me anything."

"It's in the rules of the guardians. You can't put all your trust in something mortal and least consider it your ability." Seriously? He read the rules? That's astonishing; he is supposed to hate 'boring books', especially those which dictate rules. "It also says you can't have a girlfriend."

I really wondered how he managed to read all the...

Wait, what did he say?

"Girlfriend?"

What the hell?

"Whatever, you should find another talent." he reiterated back to the issue and crossed his arms.

I frowned.

"There's no other talent, don't you understand? I'm useless for this team. This is the only opportunity that I have to accomplish something."

"What are you talking about? You have always helped the team." he was trying to convince me, but it was in vain, even he looked unsure about what he was saying.

"You mean sharpening Merida's weapons? Anyone else could do that" I rebutted .

"You make plans and strategies, too." he tried again.

"Which are never carried out. You guys always end up doing what you want and at the end my plans are useless."

"But you…"

"I just ruin and mess things up!" I interrupted. I knew Rapunzel and Merida were listened to the conversation in worry and they were surely trying to think of something to calm the situation. I felt that I didn't care about anything, I was angry and irritated, I had reached my limit. I sighed seeing Jack's disconcerted face at my words. "Why do I bother? What would you know? You're Mr. Popularity." I mentioned with disdain. "You'd never understand."

Then, he looked at me angrily, and somehow he seemed ... hurt? I don't know, I could not interpret his gaze, and then I didn't care.

"You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here." he grunted and I was surprised to hear that. It was something I knew and that I had said myself, but I didn't think it would hurt so much to hear it from his mouth.

I heard the girls gasp, and I lowered my gaze helplessly.

I felt something breaking inside me.

But I ignored that feeling and covered it with anger. I straightened my body looking at Jack, staring at him warningly. Without another word, I went to my room, ignoring the voice of the girls calling for me.

I was not going to argue with someone who would never understand.

I closed the door of my room in a thump.

Jack was right, it was forbidden, it's said in the rules. But what was I supposed to do then? I could train other dragons when Toothless dies, but it was not so simple. Toothless was special to me.

I don't know if it was because of the rage or despair that I felt at that moment, but I decided that if Toothless was mortal, then I also had to be.

So I left the palace without saying anything.

I went to meet Toothless, and together we went to the highest mountain of the island, where the full moon illuminated everything. Formerly they climbed that mountain to talk to the Man in the Moon, perhaps it's still possible to do that.

The Man in the Moon granted my request. He gave me back the mortality and I was no longer a guardian.

But then he put a condition…

I wouldn't see my teammates . Never again. He forbade me to.

Confused, I asked him why, but he never answered me .

I thought about them and my heart ached to think of not ever see them again. I really loved them...

So… was that all? I won't ever see them again?

I'm not going to see Merida? Nor Rapunzel?

… and Jack?

_Jack..._

I closed my eyes tightly.

Despite all our differences, he was my best friend. He was the one I appreciated the most and it hurt me so much to be apart...

_You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here._

No matter what he says.

The only achievement I had was the fact that I convinced him to join us as a guardian and live in the palace.

That was enough for me.

Now… I was excluded of everything about them.

Inside I thought something bad would happen if I meet them again, and I feared, not for me, but for them. So from now on, I'll avoid them at all costs and stay away forever.

Anyway, they will be better without me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

**BETA: Pursaius**

**Hello! I'm new here, I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this story, and forgive my bad english, it's not my native language. If I have any big mistake, please tell me.**

**Oh by the way, this fic is HiccupxJack, not JackxHiccup, if you know what I mean xD **

**I will try at all costs to exclude oocness and… excuse me if at some point I don't, please. The fic will not be very long, but I hope you like it. The video trailer of this story is:**

(http) : / / youtu . be / zPleq4UPTPg

**Quit spaces and parenthesis **

**Enjoy :D**

**Thanks for reading and giving me a chance!**

**Reviews are appreciated x3**


	2. Five Years

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 2: FIVE YEARS**

.

"Hey, Jack!"

Before Jack could turn towards the source of the voice, a bone-crushing hug lifted him in the air.

"Agh!" he groaned unable to breathe.

"Hahah!" North laughed putting the boy back on the ground, "I took you by surprise this time!"

Jack chuckled. It was rare for him to get caught off guard, but this time he didn't expect North's visit at all.

"How are you, North? What brings you here?" the white-haired boy asked tucking a hand in his pocket.

Apparently Jack sensed that this was not just a visit, and he had reasons, North looked more cheerful than usual.

The older one decided to speak bluntly.

"I have a message from Man in Moon" he informed, "there is big emergency in the village of Arendelle, from Ice Kingdom."

"Strange" Jack frowned in confusion "that place didn't shine red." He looked up at the huge globe of the main hall, where red lights used to appear in places where the help of the guardians was needed.

"It is a special case" North said smiling.

Jack looked at him suspiciously.

"If it's an emergency, why are you so happy?"

North was a bit startled to hear the question.

Uh oh, he shouldn't have been so obvious... but, what could he do? He was Santa Claus! If he was happy, he just showed his happiness! He couldn't contain it! The belly tickled!

"Well, it's because ..." he looked around trying to find the answer in his mind, _"I shouldn't lie, that's bad"_ he thought, he shouldn't set a bad example for children, right? "Because I have reasons to be happy!"

Oh yes, he was really smart.

"..."

"..."

"And those reasons are...?"

Oh no, Jack was really cruel.

"Well ..."

"..."

"It's a surprise!"

Jack continued to stare suspiciously, but then just laughed and decided to drop it. He'll find out anyway.

"And what exactly is the emergency?" he saw how North breathed relieved at the change of subject.

"It will be explained in detail when you get there."

"But what if there is another problem somewhere else?" Jack asked looking up at the globe again.

"You know, as always. Bunny, Tooth, Sandman and I will take care of that" North said grinning.

Jack couldn't help feeling suspicion about that grin… it was one of those smiles they seemed to get when they want to put you under the mistletoe with someone else to see you kissing.

He preferred not to think about it.

"Okay, I'm going to tell Merida and Rapunzel and go to the Ice Kingdom immediately" he held his staff firmly to fly and go find their partners.

"I'll take you in the sled to get there quickly" North offered stopping Jack's intentions to take flight for a moment, "When we arrive, the queen will receive us" Jack nodded in agreement, "I'll be waiting at the entrance of the Palace then" he said heading towards the door.

"Hey, North", the taller one turned to Jack and was a little surprised and confused to see the huge difference in the face of the boy "You..." Jack lowered his eyes before continuing the question "You didn't know anything about Hiccup recently, did you?

"..." North's expression also saddened a little, "Are you still looking for him?"

"Of course we are" he said firmly.

"..." North watched in silence. He could see the anguish and sadness in those blue eyes.

It had been five years since Hiccup disappeared...

**_/*/ Flash Back /*/_**

"_You don't want to eat yet?" Rapunzel asked Jack after telling Phil what she wanted for dinner._

"_No, thanks" Jack said. He was sitting on one of the shelves, holding a book in his hands, which he watched from all angles with great interest and curiosity, as if searching for the way to open it, "I'm not hungry yet."_

"_But maybe you'll be hungry when the food is ready, you should order something"_

"_Hiccup said that we don't have to wait for him for dinner." Merida said leaning on one of the desks in the room._

"_Pfft, who says I'm waiting for him? I'm not hungry" Jack said again as if he didn't care, then smiled victorious when he managed to open the insurance of the book._

"_What are you doing?" the redhead asked with accusing eyes._

_When Jack opened the book and his eyes fell on the pages, his smile faded and wrinkled his brow feeling a little confused and frustrated. He began to turn the book as if looking for the correct angle._

"_I'm reading Hiccup's diary" he replied without taking his eyes from the book._

"_Really?", Merida smiled interested, "what does it say?"_

"_You shouldn't do that, Jack" Rapunzel said, even though she felt really curious too… but reading someone else's diary wasn't right… right? _

_The white-haired ignored her._

"_I don't understand what it says, he uses a rare writing." he complained, trying to decipher what the yellow pages were saying, "Do you understand this, Merida?" He came flying at his companion and gave her the book._

"_Let's see" Merida took it._

_Rapunzel snorted audibly seeing she was being ignored._

"_Oh come on, Rapunzel, Hiccup is a guy" Merida said grinning at the disapproval on the face of the blonde. "I don't think that he writes cheesy and embarrassing things that he doesn't want us to see" she laughed, and then started to read what was in the book, "oh, wow!" she exclaimed in surprise._

"_What?" Jack asked anxious, "what does it say?"_

"_It says he loves me and he'll ask me for marriage."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Hahahahah!"_

"_Why are you laughing?" Merida grumbled at the laugh of the white-haired boy. That was not the reaction she expected._

"_Hiccup would never ask you for marriage, he doesn't want you to slice him into pieces. Besides, you're very irritating."_

"_Look who's talking!"_

"_Does_ _i__t really say that?" Rapunzel asked._

"_No, the truth is that I don't understand his writing either" the redhead confessed smiling._

_The blonde sighed with excitement on her face._

"_I think Hiccup has a secret love and meets her secretly" Rapunzel said surprising the other two "And I would want to know her! She must be a very special girl."_

"_Pfft, why would he keep it as a secret?" Jack questioned._

"_Because that makes it interesting" Merida said smirking._

"_Of course not, it's silly to hide something when there is no need to hide it. It makes no sense" he refuted._

"_What else would be then?" the blonde asked._

"_I don't know, but apparently you two don't care to know."_

"_We all left the palace to hang out. I go to practice archery and ride with Angus; Rapunzel goes to visit towns and meet the people, and you spend a lot of time playing with the children. It's not rare Hiccup also has a hobby" Merida said with a shrug._

"_Everyone here knows about each others hobbies, but we don't know anything about him" Jack insisted._

"_Yes, and I'm surprised you haven't followed him yet to see where he goes every afternoon" the redhead said looking at him suspiciously._

"_..." Jack kept in silence for a moment before responding "I'm waiting for him to say it."_

"_You? Waiting patiently for something?" Merida asked smiling with total disbelief, "That's odd coming from you."_

"_Why don't you ever say anything? Doesn't it bother you that he keeps hiding things?"_

"_You distrust him?" the blonde ventured to ask._

"_I don't distrust him; it's him who seems to distrust us."_

"_Well, you're not trustworthy" Merida said crossing her arms and grimacing, "what confidence can he have if you take what you think is his diary?"_

"_You wanted to read it, too" Jack reminded smirking, making Merida laugh and stick her tongue out playfully._

"_That's not a diary, I guess they're his notes" Rapunzel said._

"_Whatever it is, he should talk to us about it" the white-haired snorted._

"_There is nothing wrong with having a secret love" the redhead held with a shrug._

"_I don't think he has a secret love" the white-haired said grimacing._

"_I **do** think so" Merida said leaning on a counter, just to see the irritation in the boy's face "Lately I've noticed him very thoughtful, he must be thinking of his girlfriend all the time."_

"_That's very romantic" the blonde sighed dreamily "It would be nice to have someone who thinks of you all the time ..."_

"_..." Jack was gazing at them in silence._

"_You think it's a girl we know?" Merida asked Rapunzel, and now both were involved in the conversation, leaving Jack out._

"_No, it must be someone unknown to us. What do you think she looks like?"_

"_I don't know... I'm not sure about knowing Hiccup's tastes. But I think she would have black hair."_

"_..." Jack was still gazing at them in silence._

"_You think so?"_

"_Maybe she's older than him, that's why he's taking a little long to introduce us."_

"_I hope she's a good person."_

"_..." Jack was STILL gazing at them in silence..._

"_I hope they get married and-" _

"_Where is the rule book of the guardians?"_

_Jack's sudden question interrupted the lovely conversation, making the two girls look at him bewildered._

"_Why do you want that giant book? Are you going to break his head with it when he arrives?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow._

"_I want to read it."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Ok, now they were looking at him like he'd grown another head._

"_Jack, are you feeling okay?" Rapunzel asked worried._

"_Phil" Jack ignored the question and went to find Phil, who came to his call quickly "can you give me the rule book?" And then the Yeti, who was very confused, directed him to the place where the huge book was._

"_No, he's not feeling ok" the redhead concluded._

_A couple of hours later, dinner was served, and the girls sat down to eat. It was then when Hiccup arrived and it ended up in..._

"_Why do I bother? What would you know? You're Mr. Popularity." Hiccup mentioned with disdain. "You'd never understand."_

_Jack was surprised to hear that and felt his chest hurt. He'd never understand? HE'D NEVER UNDERSTAND? Hiccup was the one who didn't understand anything! What did he know about his feelings? Nothing! What did he know about all that he had gone through before being a guardian? Nothing! Hiccup knew nothing! _

_He looked at him furious._

"_You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you're here."_

_Jack clenched his fists to see Hiccup's hurt expression and deeply regretted having said that, that was not true..._

_But he continued to hold the glare; his pride wouldn't let him recognize the error of his words aloud._

_Hiccup looked defiant and left the room._

"_Hiccup" Rapunzel called and then Merida, but the brunet didn't stop._

_Merida turned to Jack looking furious._

"_You crossed the line, Jack."_

"_He asked for it!" __Jack __said, also leaving the room._

"_Geez, they are idiots" the redhead mumbled._

_._

_The girls waited a couple of hours for the atmosphere to calm down, and then decided to go talk to Jack._

"_Jack?" Rapunzel called entering one of the rooms of the palace._

_Jack was sitting facing the huge window._

"_What?" the boy asked without looking at her. Rapunzel came to where he was._

"_Jack, you have to understand Hiccup, it's not easy for him."_

"_Why is he the victim?" Jack muttered dissatisfied._

"_He hasn't found his talent and he feels he's being left behind, what would you do in his place?" she tried to make him understand._

"_I'd wait" he responded almost immediately, "No one is pressuring him. He is the youngest of us, it's normal to take longer to find his special ability."_

"_You should go talk to him" Merida said coming in the room._

"_To what? Apologize?" With his tone, he hinted that he wouldn't do that, "It's not my fault, he was the one who kept saying he was useless, you heard him."_

_He didn't think it was his fault, on the contrary, he had tried to convince Hiccup that he wasn't useless, but that scrawny viking had to be stubborn._

"_You should know that what you said would hurt him", Rapunzel spoke._

"_How would I know? He never tells me anything."_

"_That's because men think that talking is for girls" Merida said rolling her eyes, "Men are idiots but it's natural, you can't blame him for that."_

"_And it's not my fault that he prefers that lizard over us" the boy complained._

_Merida crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically._

"_I can't believe you're jealous of a pet"_

"_What? I'm not jealous!"_

"_Mmh…" she made a thoughtful pose "You were jealous thinking it was a girl that Hiccup was meeting every afternoon, weren't you?" the redhead figured smirking ._

"_I just wanted him to tell us where he was going."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Jack snorted dissident to the sarcastic tone of the girl._

"_Cut it out, Merida, it's not funny."_

"_You're wrong, it is."_

_Rapunzel decided to intervene._

"_Sometimes guys get jealous when their best friends are hanging out with someone else, but you shouldn't worry, Jack, you know you'll always be Hiccup's best friend" she told him conciliatory._

"_I'm not jealous!"_

_Merida looked at him sternly._

"_Go talk to him."_

_Jack snorted surrendered. How could he win an argument against two women?_

_After that and having considered things, Jack went to Hiccup's room._

"_Hey, midget" he spoke from outside the closed door. He used to enter Hiccup's room without saying anything, but this time he thought it was better not to speak face to face at the moment; it would be more difficult "Merida and Rapunzel say they want to meet your lizard. You know girls like petting animals" he chuckled a little._

_No reply came from Hiccup's room._

_Jack stopped smiling and sighed._

"_Hiccup, I'm sorry for what I said, I don't think you're useless" he confessed honestly, "If you want to keep that dragon, it's ok, and if you take it as your special talent it's ok too. If that dragon dies you can train another, right? So, there's no problem."_

_There was no response._

"_Hiccup ..."_

_He called, and again the only thing he got was silence._

"_Hey, at least answer me" he demanded beginning to get irritated, "I'm apologizing so stop being a drama queen."_

_Silence..._

_Okay, he had lost his patience._

"_Hey, I'm talk–"_

_Jack tried to open the door and found it was locked._

_No matter if he ruined the door, he hold his staff and covered the door lock in ice, freezing it and breaking it._

_Then he opened the door and came in the room._

_He looked around. _

_No one._

"_Hiccup ...?"_

_._

_._

_Merida and Rapunzel, who were waiting in the main room, saw Jack again after a moment._

"_Where's Hiccup?" Merida asked. It was assumed that Jack was going to be back with Hiccup and things already solved._

"_I don't know" the white-haired said with a shrug "He's not in his room" he reported carefree as he leaned on the wall._

"_What?"_

"_Where could he be?" Rapunzel wondered worried._

"_Don't worry, surely he is playing around with his dragon and sulking a little, he will be back soon" the boy said._

**_*Five hours later...*_**

"_I think he sulked enough" Merida said standing after the waiting so long. His companions did the same._

"_Okay, let's go to look for him" Jack said holding his staff firmly, "Whoever finds him, hits him in the head."_

"_I'll get Angus!"_

"_I'll look around the zone" Rapunzel said before leaving._

**_*Several hours later... *_**

"_Did you find him?" Merida asked approaching Rapunzel, who was at the entrance of the Palace._

"_No" she denied tired._

"_Me neither" the redhead said frustrated "Where's Jack?"_

"_He hasn't returned yet" the blonde said._

"_We must continue looking."_

_Rapunzel nodded and both continued their search._

_._

_._

"_Are you sure he is not here?"_

_Stoick looked at Jack in confusion, surprise and some fear._

"_I'm sorry, he's not here. He came to visit me in the afternoon and then went to the palace. Is something wrong?"_

"_Uhm... " Jack felt awkward, he didn't want to worry the man unnecessarily, "no, well... I don't know, I don't think there's anything wrong, he must be somewhere in a forest playing with his new pet."_

"_Hiccup has a pet?"_

_Jack was about to explain, but then remembered how much Vikings hated dragons._

"_Yes ... it's a ... a squirrel."_

"_A squirrel?" he made a face as if he actually can imagine Hiccup playing with a squirrel. _

"_Now I have to go" he dismissed quickly and started to fly "see you then, sir."_

"_Please, let me know when you find him" Stoick said, who was left with a worried face._

_And he continued looking for him..._

**_/ * / End of Flashback / * /_**

"I never knew anything about him again" Jack muttered looking down "It's like he vanished completely" he ran a hand through his white hair in frustration "It doesn't make any sense."

"He must be fine." North said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, he can't be fine" the boy flatly refused, "If he were, he would come back."

"Then he must be _dead_."

Jack was shocked to hear that.

"What? He can't die! He's immortal!" he knew North was just joking, but even the thought of it wasn't funny.

"We can't die but we can be destroyed, don't you remember what happened to Sandman and Pitch's incident two years ago?" North reminded.

Jack reasoned the example a bit, remembering the battle where they needed the help of the old guardians.

"But... Sandman came back."

"That's what I mean when I say that we can't die, but you can't always come back" the older one said.

Jack frowned and lowered his gaze.

"Hiccup couldn't have been destroyed either. He had no enemies, so no one would want to destroy him" he said.

"What if he destroyed himself?"

"It's not funny, North."

North smiled.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"..." Jack was a little surprised at the sudden question and then pursed his lips and looked away frowning, "heh, of course not, it's just that it's uncomfortable being alone with two girls. One of these days they'll make me wear a dress."

North laughed at the comment along with Jack.

But Jack stopped laughing soon.

"The last thing we did was argue" he murmured sadly "The last thing I said was that he was useless, but it wasn't true."

"You'll see everything will be solved." North said smiling, trying to lift the spirits, "Now... go get your companions and let's go!"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Is it necessary to take the horse?" North asked as he saw how the young guardians tried to climb Angus into the sled, pushing and stretching as he refused to cooperate.

"Of... course... it is!" Merida spoke hardly by the force exerted on each push she gave the horse "Why not help us instead of standing there watching and smiling?"

North laughed and went to help. With a final push, the horse was in the sled.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Helloooooooowh!" a feminine and cheerful voice caught their attention just after landing the sled in the entrance of the castle of Arendelle, they turned and saw in the distance a young girl in green dress running towards them and waving profusely "You finally arrived , North! Welcome back!"

"That's the queen?" Jack asked, somewhat surprised. The kings and queens he had met so far were very reserved in their ways, and seeing the girl coming to greet screaming and jumping was very strange.

"No, she's Princess Anna, her sister."

Anna curtsied when she got in front of them.

"I am Princess Anna, welcome, it's an honor to receive the guardians in our castle. Thanks for coming."

"Greetings, your majesty. My name is Rapunzel" the blonde greeted curtsying too.

"I am Merida" she curtsied as well.

"Jack Frost" Jack presented himself with simplicity, "you can call me Jack."

"Please follow me. We were waiting for you."

North and the guardians followed her into the castle.

"I apologize for the absence of my sister" Anna said while heading them into the huge castle "Elsa usually hangs out with her guardian at this time of the day and she forgets everything" she said laughing.

"Guardian?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Yes, a year ago she got a personal guardian" she smiled excited "I think they like each other. Yay! I want them to get married and give me nephews!"

"So... could you explain the problem you have in the kingdom, your majesty?" Merida questioned changing the subject.

"Oh, please, just call me Anna" the princess asked with a friendly smile "Well, I'm not aware of the details, but it turns out that a year ago a man wanted to marry my sister, but she refused. He vowed to avenge and bring an army to destroy the kingdom and all its inhabitants" she explained quickly "I don't blame my sister for rejecting him, the man was very ugly!" she complained a little dramatic and wincing in disgust, "and he was old, eew!"

"And he is back?" Jack asked paying attention to the conversation.

"Our friends the trolls informed us about the destruction in different areas of the forest around the kingdom, and effectively, everything was destroyed, but no one was there" Anna said with concern, "it was something we had never seen, the beautiful forest had become putrefied and polluted. The Man in the Moon informed North" she led her eyes to the mentioned, who nodded "that destruction was the work of that man and we couldn't defeat him by ourselves. We need your help."

"Isn't it dangerous for the queen to be out of the castle right now?" Rapunzel questioned with some concern.

"Oh, no, she knows take care of herself" Anna laughed "and she is well-accompanied and protected." she smiled knowingly.

"Well, while the queen is taking a walk, I think it's appropriate that we visit the places that have been attacked" Jack suggested putting a hand in his pocket.

"Good idea!" Anna agreed immediately "I can take you! We will give an entertaining ride on reindeer"

"Reindeer?"

"Yes, my boyfriend Kristoff has a reindeer. His name is Sven, he's a cutie."

"I'm in!" Rapunzel said.

"I prefer my horse."

"I'll fly" Jack turned to North "Are you coming, North? Or do you have to leave now?"

"No, I wish to know of the latest news, so I'll wait for the queen. You go to investigate."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"It was delicious!" North cried cheerful after eating a cake served by the servants of the castle "Can I have the recipe?"

The servant stared at him considering the request and answered…

"No."

Without any compassion.

"Why not? I'm Santa Claus!"

Suddenly the trumpets announcing that the queen had come to his castle were heard, and North went to meet her.

"Lord North" the queen greeted showing a graceful smile as she approached the mentioned "You returned soon. Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

"How are you, Elsa? It is good to see you again" North smiled at the girl and then glanced toward the person who was walking behind her, her guardian… "Hello, Hiccup!"

"Hey, North" the boy smiled back. The man approached him, grabbed him by the neck with one arm and ruffled his head with his huge free hand, while the queen was looking at them giggling "Ow! Why do you like to make a mess of my hair every time we meet?"

"As if you ever used a hairbrush" the older said, making Elsa laugh with that comment "And where is Toothless?"

"He's out playing in the water fountain."

"Gentlemen, excuse me, please, I must go and prepare some things." Elsa said. They nodded and were left alone.

North turned to look at Hiccup, who was still watching with a small smile how the queen was elegantly walking away. The white-haired crossed his arms.

"Well?" he spoke getting Hiccup's attention "are you ready?"

"Huh? What for?" Hiccup asked feeling somewhat confused by the question.

"..." North only held his gaze.

"..."

"..."

Hiccup 's eyes opened wide as he realized what the other meant.

"OH, FOR ODIN! THEY'RE HERE!" he shouted startling North. He didn't expect Hiccup to be so distracted to react like that so suddenly, "They're here, they're here!" the boy began to look everywhere "they are here, right?! You went to bring them here! If you are already here, it means that they are also here!" North put his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down, while he inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I think ... I think I'm not ready, I think I better hide and-OW!" he complained in pain after the taller one gave him a smack on his head... softly ... but it was painful anyway because with such a strong hand it's difficult to control the force, "should I thank you for that?" The boy muttered rubbing the affected area of his head.

"Are you calm now or do you wish another zap?"

"Uhm... I'm not calm but I can pretend to be, for my own sake" Hiccup said wincing, clearly translated into: "I don't want another hit, thank you very much."

"Well, now listen" he spoke seriously leaning toward him and placing both hands on Hiccup's shoulders "It's been five years and they never stopped looking for you."

"Knowing that encourages me a lot" the viking boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell them the truth. They are your friends, they will understand and forgive you" he assured him with determination in his eyes. Hiccup looked away thoughtfully.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" he affirmed grinning and gave Hiccup a couple of pats on his back that almost made him fall to the ground.

"I still think you should have been born a viking" the boy said shaking his shoulder to dispel the pain the "little pats" caused.

North laughed.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Jack stood on one of the rooftops of the village. They had split to go to the places indicated by Anna, and he had to check the north zone, which was now done.

He looked around and thought the village, being one of the towns from Ice Kingdom, was very lacking of ice.

Suddenly a shadow passed over him, making him put his gaze upward.

_"What's that?"_ he thought surprised to see something flying hidden in the clouds. It was too big to be a bird.

Jack immediately took flight and followed that thing that barely could be seen because of the clouds.

_"It's…" _he began to distinguish something as he approached it _"…a dragon? ", _he was very surprised to see the long black wings planning through the clouds. It wasn't normal to see a dragon in the Ice Kingdom; dragons were supposed to inhabit the Fire Kingdom only.

But then noticed something else...

The dragon had a rider.

For a moment he thought it was the enemy, but then remembered...

_"Hiccup...?"_

No, it couldn't be him. In Berk, several dragon riders had emerged (though he wasn't sure why they stopped hating dragons suddenly), and several times the team had erroneously thought that they had found their lost companion, but it always turned it was the wrong person. So this person didn't have to be necessarily Hiccup... right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**BETA: Pursaius**

**Well, hope you liked! And sorry for my bad english (again xD). **

**Thanks for your comments and support:**

**buslimpan; thetextmaser; Sanchey; Guest; DusstytheZommby; taureansland; Neko Kets; Anon; kittsujen; Aangelik; Remus J. Potter-Lupin; Alex is the name I'm a girl ; Were-Wouf.**

**Thank you, beautiful people! *-***


	3. Tick Tock

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 3: TICK TOCK**

**.**

_"Hiccup...?"_

No, it couldn't be him. In Berk, several dragon riders had emerged (though he wasn't sure why they stopped hating dragons suddenly), and several times the team had erroneously thought that they had found their lost companion, but it always turned it was the wrong person. So this person didn't have to be necessarily Hiccup... right?

"Hey, you!" he called flying after the dragon.

The rider turned to look at him and Jack couldn't see his face, he had a mask... a helmet... or whatever that was.

The dragon accelerated in speed.

Jack thought that person was trying to escape, but then realized that wasn't the case, because if so a dragon rider would continue flying away, not land in the forest as he was doing.

.

.

"He's so cute!" Rapunzel stroked the reindeer, who willingly let her do it, "Who is the prettiest of all reindeer? Oh yes, you are" she spoke affectionately.

Anna laughed at that, Kristoff didn't like when someone spoke to Sven like that (although she didn't know why) but Kristoff wasn't there, so it was ok.

After reviewing the eastern part of the forest surrounding the village, the girls sat on the grass near the town to enjoy the outdoors for a moment.

"A rider..." Rapunzel murmured looking far away, where she saw someone riding a black dragon and flying into the forest "I didn't know there were dragon riders here."

Anna looked at where Rapunzel was looking.

The red-head recognized the boy and the dragon immediately.

"Ah, that's the guardian of my sister, Hiccup. He's not with her; Elsa must be already at the castle."

"HICCUP?!" Rapunzel screamed and stood to her feet.

"Y-Yes" Anna muttered a bit surprised and confused by that reaction, "I know it's a weird name, but..."

"I HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!" Rapunzel got on Sven and rode into the forest.

"What? Wait!"

After several minutes, the blonde came to the forest where she found Merida riding in the same direction at full speed.

"Rapunzel!"

"Merida! Did you see him, too?"

"Yes, I saw he landed in this area. Do you think it's the enemy?"

"IT'S HICCUP!"

"WHAT?!"

"Anna told me!"

"Are you sure it's Hiccup? Our Hiccup?"

"Who else would have that name?"

She had a good point.

"Let's find him!"

Both moved on, and suddenly Angus snorted and stopped short refusing to move.

"Angus, easy, buddy!"

"There he is!" Rapunzel saw a masked person in the distance standing next to a black dragon.

Merida dismounted and got closer to see.

"He didn't see us yet. Is it…? Is it really him?" the redhead whispered softly, both remaining hidden in the bushes.

"Look, that's Jack!"

They saw Jack run between the trees and then suddenly stopped a few meters from the masked person.

That person stared at Jack for a moment…

… and removed his helmet.

"It is..."

Jack held his breath when he saw the face of the person.

_"Hiccup ..." _that was the first thing that came to his mind. But no, it wasn't possible. The person in front of him couldn't be Hiccup. Yes, he had brown hair, yes, he had green eyes, and yes, he had similar features... but it couldn't be him. This person was taller and stocky; he was older, so he wasn't Hiccup, because Hiccup was immortal and couldn't grow up...

Unless...

Hiccup had been paralyzed for a moment as he looked at Jack. There he was, after all this time, standing in front of him. He had thought of many possible scenes and reactions at the meeting with his ex-teammates, but now that it was happening, his mind had gone blank and his heart was pounding.

He smiled happily.

Finally, he was able to see him again.

Toothless gave a shrill growl that almost sounded questioning, looking confused at his owner. That sound made Hiccup react.

"You wait here, Toothless" he asked the dragon and started walking toward Jack.

Jack was unable to move as he watched him approaching.

_"It's not him"_ the white-haired tried to convince himself, hoping his body would react so he can ask that _strange_ his name and origin.

"Jack ... ..." Hiccup spoke standing in front of him with a melancholy smile, and the viking seemed to get static with that one word, because again he remained silent for a moment.

Jack jumped when he heard his name and his heart became erratic.

_"No, it's not true..."_ he began to feel desperate.

But he looked into his eyes and there was no doubt...

Those green eyes, those expressions, that goofy smile… they were unmistakable.

"Uhm... Hey, uh..." Hiccup greeted feeling awkward and nervous. And that feeling remained because Jack didn't say a word yet, "time no see, heheh ..." he chuckled trying to dispel that nervousness that threatened to paralyze him again. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do... damn, it was not as easy as he had thought! He wanted... he wanted to hug him, but he thought it would be weird, in the past they weren't that kind of friends who keept hugging each other affectionately "Uh ... how'd you been?"

"..."

Jack didn't answer, he kept looking at him as if he were seeing a ghost.

Hiccup got concerned and his smile fell.

"Jack, are you ...?" he asked getting closer "are you okay?"

Jack took a step back inertially.

Hiccup stood still when he saw that, and just noticed how Jack was staring at him...

He looked surprised, terrified, hurt, overwhelmed...

"Jack..." he drew closer again, but he didn't expect Jack to turn around and run away "Wait...!"

When his body reacted, Jack had already flown away.

"..."

Ok ... That had not gone well at all.

"Toothless, come here!" Hiccup ran to his dragon, "We have to ...!" before he could jump on the back of Toothless, he saw a couple of girls standing a few feet from him, their expressions looking almost the same as Jack.

Hiccup slowly approached them, and the first to take steps forward him was Merida.

"Hello, Merida" he smiled gently "how is-"

Before he could finish the question, the girl's fist was tipped straight to his jaw making him see stars.

Toothless reacted almost immediately when he saw that they were hurting the boy. He growled running toward the redhead with intentions to attack, but Hiccup straightened quickly and intervened.

"No! No! Toothless, calm down! It's okay!" the dragon stopped moving, but still keeping an eye on the redhead, who had her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as if holding a sharp pain "I deserved that" Hiccup muttered turning back to the girls.

Rapunzel moved closer and he could notice her moist eyes.

"Hiccup..." she whispered hoarsely "What ... what happened?"

The boy's eyes saddened.

"I ... I'm not immortal anymore"

"We can see that already!" Merida shouted letting a few tears run down her cheeks "why did you leave?! Why you are mortal?! Why?!"

Hiccup lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry ..."

"Is that all you have to say?"

The rider looked up again.

"No."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He let out all the air from his lungs, trying to calm down.

Within an indoor ice cave in the snowy mountains surrounding forests of Arendelle, he sat in the deepest, darkest corner, his arms resting on his knees, holding the urge to hug himself.

He let out another sigh in the wind.

It was hard to believe. Hard to accept.

How had it happened?

Why?

_Why? _

That question echoed in his mind over and over again.

There were so many overwhelming feelings in his chest, so many that the pain was almost unbearable.

He drew his knees closer and lowered his head.

He didn't know whether to feel anger, sadness, happiness, anxiety, rage... he was able to see Hiccup as he had hoped so much, but then he found that Hiccup was older now, and that could only mean he wasn't immortal and was no longer one of them.

What to do? What should he think about this?

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back.

"There you are"

The sudden voice echoing in the walls of the cave made him startle.

Jack got to his feet, and saw the silhouette of a person at the entrance of the cave, contrasting with the light coming through there.

"How..."

"How did I find you?" Hiccup finished Jack's question as he stepped into the cave, "Toothless has a very good sense of smell" the viking smiled with some petulance.

Said dragon stuck his head in of the cave entrance, shaking it slightly at the compliment and then looking into the cave with wide, curious eyes.

Jack frowned as he watched the brown haired guy.

Hiccup seemed fine, perfectly fine...

While he was not.

"Leave" Hiccup was surprised to hear that. Jack looked furious "leave me alone"

The viking pursed his lips, uncertain for a moment. He hadn't expected that reaction from Jack, he had thought he'd say something like "Hey, you've grown up, what did you eat?" or "you look uglier" or "What did you do to your foot? you're really clumsy" or something like that... but he had to be reasonable and put himself in his shoes and... well, Jack had no shoes... he had to put himself in his place and understand, it was obvious that Jack wouldn't act cheerfully as if nothing happened only to learn that his friend, who left without saying anything years ago, was not immortal anymore.

Hiccup took a deep breath, noticing the clear situation in which he was in. He had already talked to Merida and Rapunzel, now he needed to put things right with Jack, and apparently, that would be a little more difficult.

"Jack, I ..." he approached opening his arms a little "I'm sorry, I..."

"Shut up" Hiccup closed his mouth and stopped automatically "I don't want to hear you"

The viking snorted.

"You're stubborn as always" he grumbled rolling his eyes. Jack stood straight and walked out with the intention of passing Hiccup by and leave, "Wait!" Hiccup saw his intentions and held his arms, "let me explain."

"I don't want to hear you, you left us" Jack shook off the grip and separated from the viking "We didn't do anything but look for you, while you were very relaxed living your life without caring what happens to us. Well, good for you."

"That's not true! I ...!" he paused for a moment looking for the right words, "I care about you guys, I always cared. Just..."

"That's a lie!" Jack tried to leave again.

"Just listen!" Hiccup stood in his way preventing him forward.

"No!" Jack stepped aside to move on, but Hiccup intercepted him, Jack took the other side and the viking intercepted him again.

The sequence was repeated several times, they almost seemed to dance. Jack was angry, unfortunately he couldn't fly out of there because the cave was not high enough to prevent the viking from getting a grip of his foot or something.

"Get out of my way"

"..." Hiccup scowled, but then his features relaxed and seemed suddenly calm, "well, then..."

Without warning, he took Jack's staff in one pull.

"Hey!" Jack jumped to take it but Hiccup's body was in the way. The viking was holding the stick as far as possible, "what are you doing?!"

"If you don't want to listen, then I'll leave you here alone, as you asked" Hiccup said calmly as he backed away with the cane in hand to be next to Toothless.

"Give it back" the white-haired demanded.

"I won't, unless you agree to come with me."

"I'm not kidding, Hiccup" he hissed menacingly, "give it back"

Hiccup ignored him and climbed on the back of the dragon.

"Maybe someone will find you here... someday"

Jack narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Will you come with me?" The viking extended his hand for Jack to take it.

"..." Jack looked at him irritated, "No, leave" he turned around and walked toward the wall of the cave to rest there idly, crossing his arms and staring into the darkness, "you're good at it after all."

Hiccup's shoulders fell when he realized his plan had failed.

He snorted, resigned. Jack was too proud.

But he had a plan B, which he would rather not to use, but Jack didn't leave him an alternative... he just hoped to have obtained strength enough during these years to do what he was about to do.

Hiccup got down of Toothless.

"Toothless" he whispered softly near his ear "I need you to help me, so be a good dragon and hold this" he gave Toothless Jack's staff and the dragon held it with his teeth "and get ready."

Hiccup stood up and shook his shoulders, something he always did when he was about to do something that was apparently dangerous.

So...

He ran to Jack and grabbed him with his arms.

"What the ...!" Jack winced and tried to turn to Hiccup, but those arms were grasping his torso tightly, keeping his arms locked "Don't touch me!" Hiccup started dragging him with difficulty because Jack kept kicking and moving… he had even head-butted him in the nose and Hiccup had to endure the pain because he didn't want to release him… if he let Jack go who knows what would happen, "Let me go!"

"You're... stubborn...!" Hiccup managed to take him toward Toothless, who crouched by a head signal of his owner to make it easier to climb onto his back, "but so am I, remember?" Grabbing the white-haired, Hiccup sat on Toothless' back, sitting Jack in front of him "Let's fly, buddy"

"Ah!"

Toothless suddenly launched straight upward.

"Wha…?! Toothless! Slow down!" Hiccup asked as he quickly grabbed the handle in the saddle of the dragon with one hand, while the other hand was holding Jack. He had not told Toothless to go so quick, could he have misunderstood? "Sorry, he must be upset because he passed some time without eating" he apologized to Jack showing a distressed smile.

The dragon was flying almost vertically. Jack felt like slipping, so he grabbed the belt that was in Hiccup's armor and shrugged his legs that were sticking out the side of the dragon, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the viking.

"Heh. You're not very brave without your stick, eh?"

The next second, he had Jack's hand on his face, pushing him as far as possible. Hiccup felt the boy slipped from his grip and then he realized Jack was crawling on Toothless' head, extending his hand toward the staff that was still in the snout of the dragon.

"Jack, wait!" he grabbed his clothes.

"Give me that, you retarded lizard!"

Toothless grunted and slowed the rise looking down. Hiccup realized instantly what his intentions were.

"Jack!"

The dragon turned and was no longer flying upward, he was now plummeting.

Given the difference in speed between the fall of his body and the dragon, Jack flew in the air hitting Hiccup's body, who immediately caught him with one arm and held him tight. Instinctively, Jack grabbed the belt of his armor and shrugged his legs to be well attached to the brunet.

"Toothless!"

What was that crazy reptile doing? He hadn't asked him to scare Jack! Now it would be harder to earn his forgiveness! It would be even more difficult to...!

"Hahahahah!"

"..."

Jack was laughing?

"Your lizard wants to kill us, hahahahah!"

In the midst of the flight, Hiccup leaned his head back to see Jack's face, and indeed saw him smiling and excited, he could tell the white-haired was...

Having fun.

Of course, how silly. How could he forget that it was Jack?

Toothless had also heard Jack laughing and his chest vibrated denoting that he had let out an annoyed grunt.

The dragon flew between huge jagged mountains, dodging them with abrupt movements that made them feel their stomachs in their throats.

Jack was used to fly at high speeds, but this was a new experience. It wasn't the guardian who had control of the flight and he didn't have his staff in hand either to prevent any possible fall.

Now he understood Bunny and his fear of getting on North's sled, because he was the only one in his group who couldn't fly and could hit the ground if he fell. But for Jack that made it more exciting and fun. He could feel the adrenaline running through his veins and besides, he felt safe enough to enjoy the flight without any fear...

And why was he feeling safe even if he didn't have his staff in hand?

Well, he didn't know exactly why...

"Toothless, enough! What's wrong with you?!" Jack heard Hiccup screaming and felt the grip around his torso tightening.

The dragon ignored him, and Jack laughed again.

Hiccup didn't understand why Toothless was doing this, but it happened once with a friend years ago, Astrid, when Toothless wanted her to apologize. Was he angry about how Jack treated him at the cave? Was it because Jack called him "retarded lizard"?... He didn't know, but the dragon seemed determined to scare Jack, which he was far from achieving, but it still could be dangerous if this continued, so...

"Jack, apologize to him!" he ordered as he threw out his two hands to grab the saddle and try to stop Toothless somehow.

Jack frowned and glared at him.

Apologize? To the crazy lizard?

"Never!"

Hearing that, Toothless began to spin in the air without warning...

And Jack fell.

"Ah!"

"JACK!"

Seeing the white-haired falling, Hiccup didn't hesitate for a second to throw himself to him and positioned in the air so he could increase the speed and plummeted.

Jack clenched his fists as if expecting to find his staff in his hand, but unfortunately the staff was far from reach. His body swung in the air many times until he stabilized facing down, then he saw what awaited him...

Great, huge sharp stones on the water... why couldn't it just be water?

It would hurt a lot, but hey, Rapunzel would heal him and the crippling pain would vanish...

"Jack!"

Someone gripped his blue sweatshirt and that surprised him, that silly viking had jumped from the dragon? Could he fly or something?

Hiccup's hands rolled Jack's body so he could hold his torso and legs.

"Now what?" the white-haired asked, seeing that they continued to fall.

That same second he saw the dragon flying and positioning under them, leaving them sitting on his back again. Then he began to fly normally.

And then Jack saw Hiccup holding his belt and...

He was holding his what?!

"Hey! What are you...?" he stopped when the viking put a hook on his belt; that hook was attached to Hiccup at the other end, "you know, if I fall again, my pants will stay here because of this thing" he said observing the hook curiously. He doubted that it was made to hold the belt of another person; surely it was made to hitch to the saddle...

Suddenly he realized that the hands that were perched on his waist were trembling slightly, so, a little confused, Jack turned his gaze on the viking to see his face...

And frowned immediately.

"Why are you making that scared face? Stop it" he ordered, Hiccup looked guilty for having let him fall "I've fallen from this height and hit the ground many times during your absence, so don't look so worried, you don't even have the right."

"..."

_You don't even have the right_

He had no way to refute that.

"..." Hiccup ducked away, unable to keep his gaze fixed in those accuser blue eyes, "I'm... I'm sorry-OW!" He was startled when he felt a sharp pain on his side "Did you just ...?!" he looked at Jack with great disbelief, "Did you just pinch me?!"

"I told you to stop making that loser face" the white-haired snorted.

"..."

"..."

"You're a heartless being, you know?" Hiccup grumbled.

"Your hand is on my thigh"

Hiccup's eyes widened. When he saw that his hand was actually on Jack's thigh, he removed it immediately.

"If you're going to kidnap me, at least let me sit properly" Jack sat facing the front with the body tilted back slightly, leaning his back on Hiccup's chest, his legs resting crossed on Toothless's head, "Done, this is more comfortable" he said crossing his arms.

_"That's 'properly'?" _Hiccup thought, seeing that the boy seemed sitting comfortably on a couch.

Toothless growled.

"What's wrong, lizard?" the white-haired asked showing a mischievous grin, "Don't you like the cold?" he put the sole of his foot on Toothless' head, wanting to annoy him, but soon he felt himself being grabbed from behind, sat up straight and glued to the others body.

"Would you stop provoking him?" the viking snorted, annoyed.

"Would you stop hugging me?" the white-haired said with the same expression.

"I'm… I'm not hugging you, I'm holding you. It's very different" Jack showed him a clear face of "What fucking planet is that different on?"

"If you'd give me my staff, you wouldn't have to 'hold me'"

"If I gave you your staff, I would have to hold you tighter"

"..."

"..."

Well, let's say that statement had a point.

Jack snorted.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. We're almost there"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"What's this place?" Jack asked looking around.

"It is an island where dragons have their babies" Hiccup explained walking towards a group of baby Gronckles and bent to pet them "well, the most docile dragons I know" he corrected, "There are others who are much more wild and difficult to tame."

While seeing around, Jack approached Hiccup.

"And why did you bring me here?"

Hiccup stood up holding a small gronckle in arms.

"Here" he gave it to Jack.

"Hey, I don't..." Jack was forced to hold it so it doesn't fall, then he looked carefully while the little dragon raised his eyes towards Jack. It was extremely adorable, and despite having rough skin everyone would want to pet him.

Jack couldn't help but smile.

He put it carefully on the floor and the small dragon began to play with his siblings.

"Those are Gronckle, and those there are Deadly Nadder" Hiccup pointed to another family where the mother dragon was feeding her babies, "and those there ..."

"Why is that dragon rolling its eggs into the water?" the white-haired asked looking to the opposite side.

"Uh... because they explode when they hatch."

"Really?" Jack smirked, and Hiccup knew that smile. It only could mean "prank".

"Look" the viking showed him, pointing to the other way "those are the Monstrous Nightmare, they..."

"We came here for what? Give me lessons about dragons?"

"..." Well, he should remember, despite being a curious person, Jack used to be impatient, so trying to get into a very good atmosphere was not possible for now… at least he was willing to listen to him now "No..." he said resignedly as he walked to the edge of the ground where they were and then sat there.

Jack hesitated for a moment, but then decided to sit down beside him.

"These creatures were misunderstood" Hiccup said getting the attention of Jack "Everybody looked at them like they were monsters. They needed someone to change that."

Jack looked around again. Seeing dragons and their offspring gave him a new perspective.

"You?"

Hiccup nodded.

Jack let out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" he asked, gazing at the horizon "Why you are mortal, Hiccup?"

"The Man in the Moon did it, because I asked him."

Jack looked surprised at that answer.

"He gave you the mortality? Just like that?"

"Yes"

"That's absurd, when I didn't want to be guardian I asked him to make me mortal again but he never responded" Hiccup was surprised to hear that, he didn't know that Jack had tried to regain his mortality "why would he give it to you at the first petition?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly "I guess that's how it had to be."

"Why would it have to be like that?" the white-haired questioned irritated "You were chosen as guardian for a reason."

"..." Hiccup was a bit surprised to recognize his own words, which made him remember what happened years ago when he convinced Jack to agree to live with them. He smiled wistfully, "maybe that reason had already been fulfilled."

Jack didn't understand that, so he didn't say anything about it. He lowered his gaze and was silent before asking the next question.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave us?"

"Because I was stuck, Jack. I thought it was the only way to accomplish something. I couldn't do anything and the only thing I could get as a skill was not allowed, I was desperate" he confessed, feeling guilty, "It was nobody's fault but mine, it was me who found no other way out."

Jack frowned, keeping his eyes on the front.

"And you already got what you wanted? Fame? Glory? Status? A girlfriend?"

Hiccup was startled for a moment, and then he winced. Those things that Jack had just mentioned were the ones he always said he wished when he was guardian.

"When I managed to be admired by people, I was happy, but I discovered that was not the most important thing" Hiccup said honestly "Helping others is important, not getting something for me. My goal is to help, be useful to others."

Jack pressed his lips to not let out the words he wanted to scream.

_Useful_.

Hiccup kept thinking that he wasn't useful at all being a guardian.

But for Jack that was not true.

"You never came back, we never knew anything about you" the white-haired said, containing his desire to let out his frustration, "not being a guardian doesn't mean that you will forget us and leave without a word"

"I never forgot" Hiccup denied seriously, "it's just ... he forbade me to see you guys again."

"What?" Jack looked surprised, "why?"

"He never told me."

"And you obeyed just like that?"

Hiccup smiled a little, he could tell that Jack wouldn't have obeyed at all.

"I thought something bad could happen."

"Of course not, what could happen?"

"I don't know, there must be some reason for him to forbid me that, right?"

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Jack insisted.

"It was something that was out of my hands, Jack. So much that your missions never crossed with mine."

"And how have you been hiding all this time?" Jack asked blankly, "If you continued helping people, it was impossible for anyone not to mention you."

"I always wore my helmet and they knew me by another name…" the viking explained "Heat"

"Heat? Wait, it was you? The 'big Heat' everyone talked about?" Jack was incredulous, "at first we thought it was you, but when we stumbled upon the supposed Heat with masked helmet it was that guy from your village, Snotlout."

"Well, that time I knew it was inevitable that you guys hear about 'Heat', so I asked him to mislead you. That way you'd stop thinking that it was me" he confessed.

"So he knew your whereabouts?"

"All my people knew. And everyone was forbidden to talk about my whereabouts or even mentioning they knew where I was. Vikings are very insightful and loyal, so it shouldn't be surprising that they have been silent so far, especially after telling them that the Man in the Moon would punish them by throwing a fireball if they said something."

"I can see why your father didn't look very concerned about your absence" Jack recalled wincing, "I came to believe that he really didn't care about you"

"Actually, my relationship with my father improved considerably. Even though… well… for a brief time I trained a group of riders who were left in charge of the academy there now, while I left Berk little later, when my father was like 'Son, I'm very proud of you, you brought peace to Berk and now everything is better because of you. And since you're not a guardian anymore, I want you to be the chief of the village'" Hiccup said trying to imitate the voice and demeanor of his father "and I was like 'Thank you, father, but I won't, I am a free spirit' and then he got a little upset and said 'You're not a spirit, you're a living person, a very living person'… But then he understood and let me go"

"And you kept avoiding us at all costs, uh?" Jack chuckled with some bitterness "I went to Berk frequently to see if they knew something about you, but nobody said anything. Your father said there was nothing to worry about, he said vikings were in the habit of going to the nature to seek enlightenment and that surely that was what you were doing."

"Enlightenment?"

"I didn't believe him" Jack said with a shrug "but what else could I do? Just keep looking for you like an idiot" he said looking away.

"..." Hiccup lowered his gaze "I'm sorry..." he said "I spoke to Man in Moon every day asking for an explanation or even a small permission to see you guys, but he never replied" the viking confessed ruefully "I could only settle for knowing about you and keep informed, I made sure that you guys were well and..."

"Informed? How?" Jack narrowed his eyes confused "Who...?"

"Various sources. Phil was..."

"Phil?!" he interrupted at the name "but he never said anything!"

"Maybe he said it and you didn't understand him" Hiccup smiled.

"And you understand him?" the white-haired asked pouting "To my knowledge the only one who understands Yetis is..."

Jack's eyes were opened wide when he got a conclusion.

"Uhm..." Hiccup realized that Jack had already realized….

"NORTH?!" the viking cringed a little afraid of Jack's anger "That potbellied elder knew and didn't say anything!"

"Don't be angry at him" Hiccup asked him "It was the Man in the Moon who had established that"

Defeated and unable to refute that, Jack snorted resigned.

"Now I see why he was so happy that we came here" he grumbled, making Hiccup laugh.

"I guess he wanted to _surprise_ you."

"Very funny" Jack said with a sarcastic tone "I'm dying of laughter, hah ... hah ... hah."

Hiccup laughed again at the sarcasm. Jack smiled, but then another question assaulted his mind.

"Answer me one thing, Hiccup. If you were forbidden to see us... why are you here now?"

"When I was in a place and you guys were coming there, he always asked me to leave. But a year ago I live here, and if the Man in the Moon called you and didn't ask me to leave, it means that the prohibition doesn't apply this time, probably because we'll have to fight together."

"Mh..."

They remained in silence for a moment as Jack kept looking at the ground and Hiccup was gazing at Jack expecting him to say something, but he didn't, so the viking chose to speak.

"So..." Hiccup bent his head to look at Jack's face "we're friends, right?"

Jack looked askance at him.

"No" he said standing up and walking away.

"No?" Hiccup asked confused, standing up as well.

"I don't have mortal friends and I don't want to"

"What are you talking about?" the viking was more confused now "You do have mortal friends."

"I don't want more mortal friends" Jack said as he walked to Toothless, who still had his staff in his mouth.

In the response, Hiccup smiled narrowing his eyes.

"Oooooh, I see ... then you're using your _coldness_ just with me, huh?" he walked next to Jack with his head bowed to look into the blue eyes, "Does that mean I'm special in any way?"

"Hah, you wish" Jack stood in front of Toothless and extended his hand "Give me my staff, lizard."

Toothless grunted and stepped back, holding the stick firmly in his mouth.

"Uh, you will never convince him that way" the viking said standing next to Jack, "you have to be nice."

"Lizard, give me my staff, _please_"

"Don't call him 'lizard', I'm advising you"

"Oh, beautiful and honorable reptile, give me my staff or I'll turn you into a female dragon by freezing your things."

"Hey!" Hiccup called seeing that he did nothing but make things worse.

Jack looked at him grinning, and then noticed something on his lips...

"Did someone hit you?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes with curiosity, seeing the wound on Hiccup's lip.

"Huh?" Hiccup was confused at first not knowing why he asked that, but then he remembered, "Oh, yes. Merida" he answered.

Jack smirked.

"Hah! I hope it hurts"

Hiccup snorted.

"Oh, thanks. Your extremely kind words touch my heart deeply" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Jack chuckled.

He had missed those comments and sarcastic answers.

Apparently he hadn't changed much over time.

"We better go to the castle" Hiccup said taking him out of his thoughts "Elsa must be waiting."

Jack frowned.

Something in that phrase had caught his attention.

_Elsa_.

Hiccup was calling the queen by her first name, did that mean they were intimate?

Suddenly he remembered Princess Anna's comments... comments to which he hadn't given importance until now...

_"Elsa usually hangs out with her guardian at this time of the day and she forgets everything"_

_"I think they like each other. Yay! I want them to get married and give me nephews!"_

_"Oh, no, she knows take care of herself. And she is well-accompanied and protected. "_

"..."

Great, for any particular reason, he felt upset again.

"Tell your lizard to let go of my staff" the white-haired ordered pointing to Toothless, who kept looking at him warily.

The dragon growled and didn't obey.

"If you don't, you'll have to carry Jack on your back again" the viking threatened.

With that, Toothless let the staff go.

Jack approached his poor staff and lifted it off the ground, watching the saliva of the dragon dripping.

"Eew..."

"Are we going?" Hiccup got on Toothless and waited for Jack.

After shaking his staff and leave it decent again, Jack flew away without saying anything.

"He's special, huh?" Hiccup smiled watching him flying away "He has-ah!"

Toothless took flight and went at full speed. Hiccup was about to complain, but then he saw that they were flying next to Jack.

Jack looked at him and smirked... well, he didn't look at him, he was looking at Toothless.

Confused, Hiccup looked at Toothless and saw that he had his eyes on Jack, gazing him in a challenging way.

"Uh, Toothless...?" he didn't understand what was going on until...

"You're going to taste defeat, lizard!" Jack shouted accelerating his speed, Toothless did as well with the intention to reach Jack.

"Hey! Who authorized a race?!" Hiccup screamed, but no one paid him attention.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the castle of Arendelle and landed at the entrance.

"Not bad for a lizard" Jack smirked arrogantly as he leaned on his staff, "but I beat you anyway."

Toothless snorted and then groaned challenger.

"Uff, you two are going to drive me insane" Hiccup complained making Jack and Toothless look at him, and...

"Hahahahah!" Jack laughed loudly, and Toothless made sounds very similar to a laugh.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Hiccup" a female voice caught Hiccup's attention, who turned around meeting with the queen.

"Hi, Elsa" he greeted smiling.

She looked at him surprised and...

She began to laugh.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still chuckling.

"What?"

"Your hair" Elsa said.

"Ah..." Hiccup couldn't see his hair, but it surely was a mess because of the speed with which Toothless flew "however it is, it was not my fault, it's just... Toothless got a little competitive"

"Come here" Elsa asked getting closer. Hiccup leaned a little to give the girl ease to fix his hair.

Keeping a smile on her face, she settled his hair crushing the standing tips.

Jack just watched. He looked at the girl from head to toe in detail...

Elsa's hair was blonde, almost white, and she had a rebellious hair style to be a queen. She had blue eyes, light skin and a beautiful bright blue dress.

_"How helpful"_ Jack thought sarcastically as he watched the scene in front of him, and rolled his eyes.

"Done"

Hiccup smiled again and straightened, meeting with Elsa's face close to his, her eyes gazing at him tenderly.

"Hello!" Hiccup and Elsa were a bit startled to hear that. Before they realized, Jack was already standing in the midst of them "It's a pleasure, your majesty. I am Jack Frost of the Circle of the Guardians" he bowed somewhat exaggerated, enough to make Elsa step back seeking space, thereby achieving her to be away from Hiccup.

"Oh, excuse me" Elsa put some distance "Sir Jack Frost, is an honor and pride to have someone representing the Ice Kingdom in the Circle of the Guardians. It's nice to meet you personally".

"Thanks" Jack smiled, even though he didn't feel like smiling.

"Hiccup has told me a lot about you" the queen said smiling politely.

"..." Jack was surprised to hear that, "Is that so?" He turned to look at Hiccup, who was running his hand through his hair with a bit of nervousness.

"Uh, yeah... I told her about the guardians in general" the viking admitted.

If so, why did he look embarrassed?

"Please, come in" the queen asked "the rest of the guardians is already inside"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Well, since we're all here I can begin to explain what happened" Elsa said sitting at a large table, where the guardians, Hiccup, North and Anna were as well "the name of the person who threatens Arendelle is Mandrake, master of destruction and rot."

"Mandrake? I thought he was just a legend" Merida said surprised.

"I never heard of it" Rapunzel confessed a little confused.

"Many years ago, when there wasn't a circle of guardians, each kingdom had its own elite unit of warriors. At that time, Mandrake with his army ravaged the Earth kingdom and faced the Leaf Men, protectors of the realm. Queen Tara died in that clash, but the Leaf Men defeated the boggans. Everyone thought that Mandrake had also died, but I suppose he somehow survived and retained life so far."

"And he wanted to marry my sister!" Anna said dramatically.

"Yes, a year ago he came here asking me to join him in marriage, but-"

"But Elsa refused and beat him up!" the princess interrupted throwing punches into the air.

"He started using his power of destruction. Fortunately, Hiccup was just in time to help" the queen said looking at Hiccup with a smile, who smiled back.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" Anna shouted with a smile on her face "Hiccup and Toothless came to beat him up too!"

"Why did he want to marry you?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Elsa was about to answer, but her sister interrupted.

"What do you mean why?" Anna seemed offended by the question "My sister is beautiful! Who wouldn't want to marry her?"

"I really don't know, but while we were trying to protect the people who were in danger and being attacked by the five boggans who were with him, he escaped and vowed to return with his army" Elsa mentioned "the destruction that has occurred in some areas of the forest are warnings that the day of the attack is coming soon."

"I researched and did some analysis of the rot caused by his magic" Hiccup reported "it appears to be an accelerated destruction of what would be a dirty, rotten atmosphere. Neither plant nor animal is able to survive in that kind of environment. We're still looking for ways to return those areas of the forest to what they were before; we even contacted the Earth Kingdom to have all the possible information. All I have found as a clue in one of the old books is that we can defeat him with "purity and force of nature", but I still don't know exactly what that means. I related it to the powers Queen Tara possessed, but now no one has those powers, so we have no choice but to keep looking for other alternatives."

"Besides destroying the environment, we still don't know what kind of damage he can do to people" the queen continued "but we need your help, because if Mandrake overcomes, he will destroy all kingdoms, not only the Ice Kingdom"

"We're here to help, your majesty" Merida said.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

After the conversation they went to eat dinner. It was unlike anything you could expect from a dinner with people of royalty; both Anna and Elsa were nice people, especially Anna. Anna was the most talkative of the table and she was very fun, it wasn't necessary to say that Jack liked her.

But even if Anna's conversation was very entertaining, Jack couldn't help but looking at how Hiccup and Elsa glanced at each other from time to time, smiled and talked of something in particular that he couldn't hear very well because of the voice of Anna, North and his partners.

So Jack had the brilliant idea to have some fun throwing beans to Hiccup's face whenever he focused his gaze on Elsa, without others noticing. Hiccup sent him furtive and warning glances whenever a bean hit his face, but he had to hold back to not make a fuss at the table, so he didn't say anything.

But, in the end, Jack got what he wanted...

Hiccup's eyes remained on him the rest of the meal. Even when Elsa was speaking he didn't removed his eyes from Jack.

And with that, Jack was satisfied.

When dinner ended, Jack was the first to get up and leave, but not before looking at Hiccup to show him an arrogant and defiant smile that always made the brown-haired go after him to reclaim something. It was like saying "I got my way and you can't do anything about it." And, of course, seeing that, Hiccup snorted annoyed and stood up walking towards him.

"Hiccup"

Unfortunately, Elsa called Hiccup stopping him, and then took him to the opposite way.

Jack snorted in annoyance.

Now he was walking through the halls of the castle, feeling bored. Lots of pictures on the wall had nothing interesting.

"Hi, Jack" the white-haired saw North, who apparently was waiting for him.

"You should be on the naughty list" the young guardian accused, and North knew exactly what he meant.

"I had no choice, Jack, I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely.

"Yea, I know" Jack downplayed and shrugged. He couldn't blame North in any way "it's just... I would have at least liked to know he was okay."

"I always said 'He must be okay', remember?"

"Supposing wasn't enough for me."

"Yes, I know. Sorry" he apologized again and approached, "Now tell me!" North asked grinning from ear to ear as if suddenly Christmas had come, leaving the boy confused, he didn't understand what he meant "There were tears, hugs and kisses?"

"WHAT...?" Jack felt embarrassed, realizing that that paunchy man was talking about his reunion with Hiccup "Of course not! Besides, we don't have that custom of giving kisses like you"

He meant kisses on the cheek, right?

"I would have liked to be there to at least see your expression of ... surprise!" he emphasized opening his eyes widely.

"If you had been there, I would have ripped your beard" Jack said narrowing his eyes.

"An' everybody wonders why I say you're a cruel and ruthless bein'."

Jack and North turned when they heard a third voice and found Bunny there, who apparently had just left a hole in the floor, because there was a flower there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, tucking a hand in his pocket.

"We need North at the Palace" Bunny reported approaching them "where's Hiccup? I wanted to say 'ello."

"He's addressing some issues with Queen Elsa" North replied.

"Wait, you knew, too?" Jack narrowed his eyes as he realized that Bunny had mentioned Hiccup as well.

"He was forbidden to approach the guardians, not the councilors" Bunny said smiling and crossing his arms.

Jack snorted irritably. Could it be that Sandman and Tooth also knew? Maybe not.

Probably the only ones who knew were North and Bunny. Jack was friends with them, but not as much as Hiccup. For some reason, those two got along great with Hiccup. While Jack had the preference of Toothiana and Sandman.

"And 'ow was it'?" Bunny asked approaching North "Tears, hugs and kisses?"

"I'm afraid only tears and hugs" North responded somewhat disappointed.

"There was none of that!" the boy denied.

Bunny was amused. Definitely he was not going to miss this opportunity to annoy Jack.

"Oh, come on, there's nothin' wrong with pulling out your cheesy side" Bunny said mocking, and then began to do mime, as if hanging from the neck of someone "Oh, Hiccup, my friend, I missed you so much, hold me, muack! Muack!"

North and Bunny laughed out loud, while Jack was not amused...

The boy pointed his stick and shot ice directly into their faces.

"Aaah!"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"It's a beautiful kingdom, isn't it?" Rapunzel said, leaning on the railing of the balcony on which she, Merida and Jack were. The blonde had always loved seeing new places and people.

"Yea" Merida agreed.

"Not so bad" Jack said. He was sitting on the railing, his back against the wall "Although I expected more snow."

"It's still summer" Hiccup's voice made everyone overturn towards him. He entered the balcony "As you saw, for now the snow is concentrated only in the mountains."

Rapunzel sighed and smiled at him fondly.

"I can't believe we're all together again" she approached Hiccup extending her arms towards him and hugged him.

"You're a fool" Merida said smiling as well "but I missed you too" she also hugged him.

Hiccup smiled tenderly and wrapped both girls with his arms.

"I missed you too guys..."

Jack smiled as he watched the scene, and then focused his attention on Hiccup.

He began to think about what nicknames he would use with him now. He couldn't use "freckles", that was too used, nor could use "dwarf" or "skinny"... so...

Big head! Yes, he would call him Big head. That nickname suited him.

He suddenly noticed that Hiccup was staring at him. He seemed to be waiting for something...

Jack grinned.

"Don't look at me; I'm not going to hug you."

Before Hiccup could replicate something, Rapunzel spoke.

"Oh, come on, Jack. Group hug" she extended her hand as an invitation to approach.

"Hiccup wants you to hug him" Merida sang with some mischief.

"Eh ... I didn't say that..." the mentioned said.

"He already has a lot of people to hug him" the white-haired said without moving an inch.

"Don't be stubborn" the redhead said and quickly walked over to him and pulled him down by his clothes.

"Hey...!" Jack complained when Merida began to push him, while Rapunzel was pushing Hiccup.

"... he says he doesn't want…" Hiccup tried to replicate with a nervous smile.

They were both pushed until being facing each other, very close.

They both smiled the only way they knew how. Hiccup with a goofy smile and Jack with that smirk of his.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Merida hurried.

"We're waiting for you to tell us how much you'll pay" Jack showed her a smirk.

"Hug or I'll make you hug in pieces!"

Jack laughed at the threat, then was surprised when Hiccup surrounded him with his arms and clung to him. He didn't expect that.

The girls smiled happy and hugged them to form the desired group hug.

For a moment Jack recalled the mockery Bunny had made moments ago about hugs and even began to think that maybe Hiccup was in cahoots with that kangaroo to make him a joke... but then dismissed the idea. If Hiccup would want to make a joke it wouldn't be something like this, and well, the girls were also hugging them, so he allowed himself to relax.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled. He felt really weird. Maybe it was because no one had hugged him before... well, actually yes, there were children who hugged him and also many of his fans did it (without permission) but he never felt like this... maybe because it was his team... or Hiccup… … he couldn't lie, it was Hiccup. He couldn't deny that the warmth of the viking's body gave him a nice feeling.

Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled. He had missed him so much… And thanks to the girls he was able to hug him properly.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jack didn't realize when Rapunzel and Merida got broke apart from them, leaving them alone. Neither did Hiccup; he was too distracted with the fresh scent of snow given off by Jack's hair.

"I didn't know you were so affectionate, Hiccup."

They separated immediately when they heard Anna's voice.

They turned and saw the princess with her arms crossed and smiling mischievously.

"Eh ... we ... we were just having a group hug" the viking explained nervously and somewhat embarrassed.

"A _two-person_ group hug?"

"Yes... I mean, no! We were..."

"He hugged me against my will, I didn't want to" Jack said playing the victim.

"Yes, I... hey!" he sent Jack an accusing look, who was laughing at his awkward babbling.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Anna had said "Follow me, guys!" And they, well ... followed.

They met Elsa on the way into the castle, then Anna revealed her intentions.

"I'll show you your rooms!" she told the guardians, "They are beautiful rooms! You are our guests and should be well cared!"

Hearing that, Hiccup stopped and immediately grabbed Jack's arm to make him stop as well.

"It's not necessary the room for Jack, he is staying with me."

"Huh?" everybody stopped at that.

Jack was also surprised by that statement, but did nothing but smile smugly.

"And who told you I would accept?"

"I just want..." Hiccup searched his mind for the right excuse "I want to talk to you."

"Why don't you talk to Merida?"

"What? It's not appropriate to ask a girl to stay overnight at my house."

"Merida is a girl?"

"Don't make me break your nose!" the redhead threatened.

No one noticed that Elsa was observing the couple of boys with particular curiosity.

"Your lizard will try to devour me in my sleep" Jack continued to object.

"Don't worry, I'll be around to prevent that from happening" the viking said confidently, as if presuming to be very strong.

"I don't worry about me, I worry about him. If I get upset, he and his fool owner will regret it" Jack smirked after ruining his cockiness "And who told you I want you around?"

"If you..."

"Besides, your home must smell of dragon poop for sure"

"Guys!" Rapunzel interrupted the beautiful conversation "A group of ladies here, you know?"

"Hiccup's house doesn't smell bad, Sir Jack" Elsa said calmly, showing a friendly smile "I assure you"

"..." Maybe she was just being nice, but Jack couldn't help but feel a distaste towards the queen "Well, if that's true" he accepted walking to the opposite side "but only because you begged me" he said to the viking.

"Riiiight..." Hiccup pouted at such arrogance, "Have a good night" he said to the group of girls bowing and then ran to catch Jack, who was already several yards away "Hey, wait" he reached his side "You didn't say goodnight"

"Goodnight!" the white-haired shouted raising a hand, without turning to look at them, and kept walking.

"You're rude" Hiccup complained. They were already several feet away from the group of girls.

The girls saw, as the boys walked, how Jack gave him a push, Hiccup pushed him back, Jack gave a stronger push, Hiccup gave back a stronger push, Jack put frost on the ground making Hiccup fall, Jack flew away laughing out loud, and Hiccup got up and ran after him.

"..."

"..."

"Excuse the scene, your majesty" Rapunzel asked smiling slightly embarrassed "it's just, they..."

"They look like a married couple! Hahahahahah" Anna stopped laughing when she saw how her sister was looking at her; "Ahm..." Elsa was not amused at all, "just saying."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"I see you haven't lost your taste for rustic and boring things" Jack said looking at the house from the outside as he leaned on his staff.

Hiccup smiled wistful at his comment.

"It kinda makes me feel at home, it's..." he spoke, but when he turned Jack was not standing beside him. He was walking in the opposite direction to the house "H-hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the castle; I don't like rustic and boring things"

"No, wait!" he stepped forward to stand in front of Jack, stopping him "you're already here and you'll stay." he ordered lifting a finger.

That was amusing to Jack. When Hiccup wanted to sound overbearing at times like this, it didn't come out well at all.

"And how will you force me?"

"I..." he looked around as if searching for a way, and his eyes fell on Toothless "I'll make Toothless force you"

Toothless snorted and went inside the house.

"Toothless!"

Jack chuckled when he saw that.

"Your lizard is not very obedient, huh?"

"Only when it's not convenient for him" the viking said and then sighed "okay, if you want to go, you can go" he muttered as he looked at the ground.

Jack shrugged and started walking towards the castle...

"Wait!" Hiccup reacted by putting himself in front of him, as if he had not expected that Jack begins to walk away "Are you serious?"

Jack chuckled again. He knew that a moment ago that silly viking was only pretending for him to feel compassion.

"Big head" Jack said as he turned and entered the house.

"Big head?" Hiccup opened his eyes wide, surprised at the new nickname "Did you say 'Big head'?" he followed him into the house.

When Hiccup entered the house, he saw Toothless lying on his sleeping place growling softly as he looked at Jack , who was looking around and touching all that caught his attention.

"Inside it's just as boring" the white-haired complained while he snooped.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Okay, next time I'll take you to an amusement park to sleep, don't worry."

Suddenly, he saw that Jack had raised a shield and was inspecting it closely.

"Careful with that!" Hiccup came quickly and took the shield.

"Why should I be careful? It's just a shield" Jack refuted annoyed.

"It's not just a shield" Hiccup explained "Look."

Hiccup deformed the shield and it became a crossbow.

"A crossbow. Awesome" the white-haired said impressed. It was surprising that Hiccup did things like that, he had always been very creative.

"And it also does this."

Suddenly, a hook came out of the center of the shield, and as Jack was in front, it caught him and pulled him towards Hiccup suddenly, leaving them stuck.

"..."

"..."

"Are you serious? You catch your enemies like this?" the white-haired asked a little surprised and puzzled.

"Yes ... I mean, no!" the viking corrected quickly "I don't catch them like this, actually, I don't even use it for..."

"What do you do with it then?" Jack interrupted smirking "You catch the girls?"

Hiccup laughed with some nervousness as he released Jack and left him free of the hook.

"Of course not. I prefer to catch them with my charm" he said with an arrogant pose.

"Hahahahahah! Sure, charm" he mocked turning to walk to the bedroom "You're just as charming as a buffalo."

"Uh, thanks…" Hiccup snorted at the comment and followed the guardian to the door of the bedroom where he was standing.

"So..." Jack stood there for a moment, looking at the interior of the room "where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked to see only one bed there.

"In the bed...?" the viking replied as if it was obvious.

"There's only one" the white-haired pointed "You're going to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not, it's my bed."

"So I'm the one who's going to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not, you are the guest. I wouldn't do such a thing."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We can share..." the rider said scratching the back of his head.

Jack smiled like he did when someone says something extremely stupid.

"No, we can't. I like to be comfortable and have plenty of room."

"The bed is large enough" Hiccup said.

Suddenly they heard Toothless growling.

Jack turned to the dragon and smiled maliciously.

"Why does he dislike me so much?" he asked ... even though he already knew, but maybe Hiccup would give him a different reason, other than he had in mind.

"I don't know, why do you dislike him so much?"

"Heh... I don't dislike him."

"You don't?" Hiccup was surprised.

"No, I just hate him"

"Oooooh, thanks for making it clear, it changes absolutely everything" the viking said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'll sleep here" Jack placed his staff next to the bed and sat down "but just for today"

.

.

A few minutes later, they were ready to sleep. Jack had laughed a lot to see Hiccup taking so long to get out of his armor, but apparently those clothes didn't bother Hiccup at all.

"Come under the covers" the viking said when he noticed Jack lying on the cover.

"Why?"

"It's cold at night."

Jack laughed at the irony. Hiccup snorted, realizing that it had not made sense.

"Hiccup, I'm the cold itself, it's impossible that the cold bothers me" the white-haired said.

"Just come"

"If I come under the cover, you'll catch a cold"

"I'm a viking" Hiccup smiled smugly, and Jack raised an eyebrow at that "I'm used to the cold and it's very difficult for me to get sick. Furthermore, it's not like you're a block of ice. Your skin is cold by the nature of your powers but like all living you have heat inside. For example, if I place my hand on your skin…" he placed the palm of his hand on the exposed skin of Jack 's neck , making him startle and leaving him stunned , WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN VIKING DOING? "… and leave it there for some time, it will get warm and..."

"Ok, I get it!" he pushed Hiccup's hand away and quickly got under the sheet. How could that viking be so stupid? Didn't he realize what he was doing? "And how do you know all that?" he grumbled looking at Hiccup.

"I investigated" the viking replied with a shrug "I was curious"

"You were curious about my skin?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" Hiccup said as if he saw nothing wrong with it. But then he just realized how inappropriate that sounded "I-I mean, technically… because, you know…" he smiled awkwardly trying to explain better "… your skin is cold, soft, light and all… so years ago I was wondering…"

"Soft?"

"W-well, yeah…" he suddenly realized he had said that "it's especially soft because… uh… it's naturally damp but at the same time it always remains dry because of the cold, so it's damp and dry at the same time, and that's really weird, I mean, not weird in a bad way, it's weird in a cool way, and I don't mean cool like saying cold, I mean cool like saying awesome, because-" he stopped talking when Jack blew cold air in his face "Hey, don't do that"

Jack chuckled after having interrupted his awkward babbling.

"Geez, shut up. I don't need a lesson about how my skin works" the white-haired said amused, making Hiccup chuckle a little "Well, what did you want to talk about earlier?"

Hiccup smiled at that.

"I wanted you to tell me what you guys did all these years" he asked paying attention.

"Nothing special. The usual" Jack said with a shrug "You already must know, you've been informed, right?"

"Mh..." the viking suddenly became discouraged seeing that Jack wasn't willing to talk. Which the white-haired noticed… and he didn't want it to be like that .

"And what about you?" he asked back to the issue, "How have you been?"

Hiccup's face lit up again.

"Well..."

And he told him everything from how he found Toothless to how he had lost his leg. Jack was surprised that it wasn't dawn yet when they finally finished talking and decided to sleep.

Jack lay awake a few minutes and turned back to Hiccup to watch his sleeping and peaceful face.

He let out a sigh.

What was he doing? He shouldn't even consider approaching him, and yet there he was, letting him get close and accepting to sleep at his house.

Could he being immortal have mortal friends? Of course he could, but Hiccup was not just a friend for him, that's why it had hurt him more than anyone learning that Hiccup wasn't like him anymore. The feelings he kept for that goofy viking remained inside with the same intensity they had five years ago, and they were more forbidden now than ever... and that had nothing to do with any rule, it just couldn't be.

Hiccup was so close...

… yet so far...

... and the "Tick Tock" of the clock on the wall was able to remind him of that cruel reality.

Because time ran for Hiccup, but not for him

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**BETA: Pursaius**

**Yes! Another chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Mandrake? Yeah, he's the villain here. I think that's a new one, uh? Six movies in one story, why? Because I can! xD**

**I think you can tell why Jack kinda dislikes Toothless and why Toothless dislikes Jack, right? RIGHT? xD Everybody wants your attention, Hiccup, lucky you :D **

**Thanks for the comments:**

**buslimpan; taureansland; MySweetYaoi49; elizabethobrien; CatLoverx33; Guest; thehellabove; kittsujen**

**Thank you! X3**


	4. Different

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 4: SIMILAR BUT DIFFERENT**

.

He opened his eyes to the daylight coming through the window. He shifted a little stretching his arms and...

He suddenly opened his eyes wide as he remembered what had happened on the previous day.

"Jack?" he looked for him and found no one else in his bed, then looked around the room but, again, there was no one _"Was it a dream? No, wait, it would be a very strange dream, why would I dream of making him sleep in my bed?"_ he thought grimacing as he reluctantly got out of the bed "AGH!" he just took two steps and slipped falling flat on the ground.

He stayed lying on the floor for a few more seconds, processing what just had happened. That definitely had removed any hint of laziness and sleepiness he had.

"Nope, it was not a dream..." he said to himself narrowing his eyes as he realized that he had slipped on _ice_.

Jack had been there, there was no doubt of that.

Suddenly a yell from Toothless made him sit up at once. Apparently, Toothless had just woken up too, but why was he howling?

When he looked at the dragon, he saw Toothless was struggling to free his tail that was in the middle of a huge pile of solid ice.

"Toothless!" Hiccup stood to his feet and ran towards him, "Calm down, buddy" he tried to calm the dragon, who was moving to escape "Wait, I'll help you" he brought a stake and a hammer to break the ice, loosening it enough for Toothless to stretch and got free "done, now you-OW!" Toothless gave him a whack in the head with his tail "Why did you hit me?" he complained glaring at the dragon, who glared back at him accusingly, as if it had been his fault.

Leaving aside the disagreement, Hiccup hastened to give Toothless his breakfast (he didn't want his mood to get worse) and left the house to look for Jack.

"Where could he be?" he wondered just before feeling a cold breeze and hearing the laughter of children, which led him to go to the back of his house, finding a handful of winter at the height of summer. The whole street was full of snow.

"Your army can't defeat me!"

And there he was ... that heartless being, playing with children a snow fight, making them have fun and laugh.

Hiccup couldn't help but smiling. He had always liked that, Jack was very charismatic and fun and, besides that, he never let any child out of the game, no matter how different or serious that child seems.

"I win!" Jack shouted after hitting all children with snowballs while none had hit him "Come on! The one who hits me will win a flight through the clouds!"

The children were thrilled to imagine themselves flying through the clouds, so with more enthusiasm and laughter began throwing snowballs at the white-haired, who easily dodged them flying.

But suddenly, a snowball hit Jack in the head from behind. Surprised, he turned around and Hiccup was there, smiling with some pride.

"It's Hiccup!" one of the children shouted when he saw the viking.

"Hiccup!" a girl shouted as they all ran towards him.

Jack was the first to reach Hiccup's side to complain that he was not playing, but the viking spoke first.

"Thanks for the so peculiar 'good morning'" he thanked him sarcastically, but still smiling. Jack chuckled at that.

"You're welcome, big head"

"Good morning, Hiccup!" the children greeted when they got to where Hiccup and Jack were.

"Good morning, you woke with energy, huh?" he smiled stroking the hair of one of them.

"Mister Jack Frost" a child spoke, his expression full of curiosity "is it true that you defeated the boogeyman?"

"It was a team effort" Jack said with a smirk.

"Remember that the boogeyman chases bad kids" Hiccup told them, leaving Jack a little confused with that "so you have to be good kids, ok?"

"Yes, Hiccup!" the group of children chorused.

"Wow" a kid approached the group looking around impressed, apparently he was just arriving "where did the snow come from? Did the queen make it?" he asked one of his friends.

Jack was surprised to hear that.

_"The queen?"_

"No, it was Mr. Jack Frost!" a boy replied, pointing to the white-haired.

"It's great!"

"Will you go to the skating at the castle, Mr. Jack Frost?" a little girl asked him pulling Jack's sweatshirt to get his attention.

Jack looked at her confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes, we will be there" Hiccup told the girl.

"Look, it's Toothless!" one of the children shouted all of the sudden. All the kids turned to the dragon that had just got out the house.

"Toothless!" they all ran to him to pet him, leaving Jack and Hiccup alone.

"The queen has ice powers?" Jack asked, calling the attention of the viking.

"Didn't you know?"

"No."

"She can make wonders with snow and ice" Hiccup said smiling "She's very powerful."

Jack grimaced. Finding out Elsa was an ice bender gave him a very strange and unpleasant feeling he didn't know how to describe.

_"If she's so great, then why does she need a personal guardian_?" he thought narrowing his eyes as he looked away, "And what is that 'skating at the castle' thing?"

"Every Friday, before lunch time, people go to the castle and Elsa makes an ice rink and snow piles where everybody plays and has fun" Hiccup explained.

"..."

Great, wonderful, now the feeling got worse.

"Let's go for breakfast" Hiccup said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Where? To the castle?"

"Uhm ... no" the viking scratched his head, "I wanted to go for breakfast elsewhere."

Jack smirked. That proposal made him forget completely any discomfort, but he liked Hiccup's insistence, so he would put it a bit difficult.

"What's so interesting about that place compared to the breakfast buffet of the castle?" he asked, as if he was not convinced yet.

"Ice cream."

Jack opened his eyes wide.

"..."

"..."

"... Really?"

"Yes, it's a place where-"

"What are you waiting for?" he interrupted impatiently "Where is it? Come on, quickly! I don't have all day!" he began to drag the viking by the arm.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called the dragon, who raised his head to look at him "stay with the children and wait here, okay?" the viking asked, making Toothless tilt his head in confusion, "Come on, this way!" Hiccup grabbed Jack's wrist and guided him.

Before losing sight of Toothless, Jack turned to the dragon smirking and stuck his tongue at him.

The dragon snorted, very annoyed...

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Look, those are the flavors" Hiccup said pointing to the ice cream counter. Jack approached quickly to see what to choose.

Meanwhile, the viking noticed the presence of a known person in the place.

"Hi, Kristoff" he greeted approaching the blonde, who was finishing unloading a block of ice and putting it on the table of the owner of the place.

"Hey, Hiccup, good morning" Kristoff greeted with a smile.

"Working, eh?"

"As always" the blonde chuckled a little "I just came to leave these blocks of ice. Then I'll go to the palace to see Anna."

"And when are you going to ask her for marriage?" the viking asked with a mocking tone as he gave him light taps with the elbow. Kristoff laughed nervously at that.

"I don't want her to feel rushed. Also, don't think her sister would like that."

"Yes, bud, all has its time" he patted him on the shoulder "Elsa is a protective sister, uh?" he said with a soft smile, thereby causing Kristoff to stare at him for a moment with a suspicious face.

"And what about you? When are _you_ gonna say it?" he finally asked.

"Mh ... I don't know what are you talking about" Hiccup chuckled a little nervous and looked away as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you do!" the blonde insisted. Hiccup smiled sheepishly, but more willing to respond.

"We're friends, and… well, actually... Ow!" he was interrupted when a little stone hit his head and he turned to see the culprit.

Where the hell did he get a stone?

"I said I didn't have all day, big head" Jack said smirking evilly and then went to sit at a table.

Hiccup snorted and was about to say something, but Kristoff interrupted.

"Oh, it's Jack Frost!" the blonde cried excited, and ran to where Jack was sitting "it's an honor to meet you, you are my favorite guardian, I love ice, ice is my life!" he said quickly, smiling from ear to ear "Can I have your autograph?" he asked handing Jack a wooden board.

"Of course!" Jack took his staff and touched the board with it. The ice flowed over the wood, leaving curved forms making the word "Jack".

"It's beautiful" Kristoff said watching the ice "look at these forms!" he put the board in front of Hiccup for him to look; Hiccup just smiled and nodded.

"Here's your pay" the owner of the place said approaching Kristoff, who took the money.

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye and thanks!" The blonde waved and ran away. They saw through the window how he ran to a reindeer "Look, Sven! An autograph of Jack Frost! No, wait! Don't lick it! No, bad reindeer!"

"He's nice" Jack opined amused, watching the blonde and his reindeer.

"His name is Kristoff" Hiccup introduced him "Anna's boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend? What a shame" Jack lamented with false sorrow making Hiccup show a wry smile.

"She's not your type, anyway" the viking said sitting at the table in front of the white haired.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow "She is a very fun and entertaining person."

"Well… haven't you heard of 'opposites attract'?" the brown-haired asked, his eyes on the window, "Usually people falls in love with someone who complements them, not someone who is alike. Anna is well complemented with Kristoff, for example."

"Okay, I understood, shut up. Talks about romance are boring" Jack complained rolling his eyes and looking away.

And boring or not, get to talk about _love_ with Hiccup was definitely not a good idea.

"Excuse me…" the owner of the ice cream shop asked standing next to the table "What flavor would you like?"

"I want blackberry" Jack replied.

"I want the usual" Hiccup said.

The man nodded and went to bring what they had asked.

"Did you sleep well?" the viking inquired remembering that he hadn't found Jack in the bed when he woke up. He knew that Jack always got up early without trouble, but he wanted to be sure there wasn't any problem "it was ok, right?"

Jack straightened in his seat and remained silent for a moment, looking anywhere than in Hiccup's eyes.

'It was ok' he asked?

_**/ * / Flash Back / * / **_

_It was a very different feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant at all. He knew it was time to get up and contrary to what he always did (jump out of bed), he snuggled and hugged tighter his warm pillow that was hugging him back and... _

_Wait, pillows didn't hug... _

_And they were not that warm... _

_Jack opened his eyes meeting the darkness; when his sight was accustomed, he noticed that he was under the blanket covering his head up, and when he lifted his head a little he saw that the pillow he was hugging was not a pillow... it was... _

"_...!" his eyes opened wide and he startled. What the hell? He didn't remember they fell slept in such a shameful position._

_He knew that Hiccup had a habit of shrugging on his bed and covering up his head when it was cold (not that he had been watching him or something). Jack thought he would do that this time, but instead of that, Hiccup had hugged him (unconsciously) seeking heat... pfff, heat ... seriously, that viking could be very stupid when asleep._

_Jack tried to move and noticed that the viking had him seized, not only with his arms, but with his legs too. _

_Hiccup let out a soft growl and Jack thought he was awake, but when he looked up he saw that the brown-haired was still asleep, and all the viking did was to assert his grip... _

_Finding himself more attached to Hiccup's chest, Jack felt the heat rising in his face and ... HEAT? Oh, no no no no! Not that! _

_In fact, his whole body was hot because of that silly viking, how dare he? He deserved a punishment... _

_**/ * / End of Flashback / * / **_

"Your snoring and the snoring of your lizard bothered me all night" the white-haired complained scowling angrily, surprising the brown-haired.

"But ... I don't snore"

"How do you know? You're sleeping when you do it"

"Here you go" the salesman interrupted the conversation by placing the cups with ice cream on the table. And leaving aside the _entertaining_ talk, they began to eat.

"What flavor is that?" Jack asked looking curiously at Hiccup's ice cream.

"Mh..." still with the spoon in his mouth, Hiccup looked at him a bit puzzled at the sudden and visible interest, "chocolate."

Jack moved his chair until he was next to the viking.

"I want to try it" he put his spoon in Hiccup's ice cream and then raised it to his mouth, while Hiccup looked at him perplexed and incredulous at such daring "Mmmh, the ice cream here is very good" he took his spoon towards the ice cream again, but this time Hiccup pushed the glass away, preventing it.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to eat my ice cream."

"Then buy another for me."

"Wha ...?" Hiccup blinked rapidly a few times, shocked, "You ended up your ice cream already?" he looked at Jack's glass, and yes, indeed, it was empty. How did he finish it so fast? They had just spent a few minutes!

"I'll get another one right away" the sudden voice at his side made Hiccup startle a little. It was the owner of the ice cream shop "what flavor do you want?" he asked Jack with a smile from ear to ear. Hiccup tried to intervene...

"Hey, that's not-"

"Chocolate!" Jack replied.

"I don't-"

"Immediately!" the salesman said and ran to bring the cream, leaving the viking with his mouth open, half speaking, completely ignored.

Hiccup snorted and looked at Jack reproachfully, while the white-haired wouldn't stop smiling wickedly.

"You're taking advantage of me because I'm a good person... and stop eating my ice cream!" he took away the spoon Jack was using. In response, Jack shrugged and grabbed the glass to drink the ice cream from it, leaving the viking with the open mouth by the impression "that's cheating."

"Here you go" the seller came back with the glass of ice cream and put it on the table.

"Now this is mine" Hiccup grabbed the cup in his hands and took it away from Jack, looking at him challenging.

"Fine…" Jack shrugged and then dropped his arms on the table, leaning on one hand.

Hiccup took a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and left it there, looking askance at Jack, who was staaaaaaaaaaring...

"..."

"..."

"Agh..."

**/ * / Five minutes later ... / * / **

"Mmmh, this is really delicious" Jack said as he finished eating the last spoonful of ice cream that was in the glass. Hiccup pouted, annoyed. And he was about to say very sarcastically if 'his majesty' wanted something else, but he didn't have time to do it because...

"Would you like another?" the seller asked to Jack, making Hiccup startle again. When the hell did he approach again?

"Hey, stop standing there, I won't pay anymore" he told the seller, then he looked at Jack "Are you done?"

"I want another."

Was he serious?

"If you want one, you pay for it" the viking grumbled, crossing his arms, refusing to satisfy Jack's whims.

"... Please?" the white-haired said tilting his head, as if trying to convince him with that seemingly innocent gesture.

"..." Hiccup grimaced. Maybe that method would work with some people, but he knew that he was just trying to manipulate him "Do you think a 'please' will be enough?"

"He's asking politely, it must be enough" the seller said standing next to Hiccup. The viking turned to look at him, perplexed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No" the man answered honestly.

"All right" Jack said with apparent resignation making Hiccup turn his attention to him "Don't buy anything and leave me here, starving" he laid his head on the table, looking like a very innocent victim.

Hiccup looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Starving? You already ate three!"

"I should have gone to eat breakfast at the palace" the white-haired murmured keeping the same expression.

"Okay..." Viking growled resigned "but it's the last one"

"What flavor?" the seller asked.

"I want to try lemon" Jack replied, straightening in his chair and smiling again as if nothing had happened.

The man left to go get the glass of ice cream. Then Hiccup heard the soft laughter of Jack, who was looking at him mockingly.

"What?" the viking asked narrowing his eyes, smiling wryly "You think extortion is fun?"

"No... well, yes, it's fun" he said amused "but I was laughing because you got some ice cream on the face."

"Huh? Where?" Hiccup wiped a side of his face.

"On the other side" Jack said "below... no, that's too low" he laughed at the failed attempts of the viking, and without much thought, he took one of the napkins that were on the table and got closer to wipe Hiccup's face.

"Ow! Don't be so rough!" the viking complained as Jack rubbed the napkin sharply into his face, as if trying to rip the skin.

"I need to do it rough so you don't have any stain of chocolate" he finished and left the napkin aside "do you want your beloved Elsa to think you need a bib?"

"… Huh?" Hiccup forgot the protest he was about to do when he heard that last quote. Beloved Elsa?

"Here you go" the seller returned and left the lemon ice cream on the table.

"Thanks" Jack thanked and offered Hiccup a spoon "Here, I'll share it with you."

"Oh, thank you very much for sharing something I'm paying" the viking said sarcastically "you're very generous."

"If you don't want, more for me" Jack shrugged and began eating.

"Give me that!"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Yesterday you couldn't meet him because he was very busy" Anna said, talking about her boyfriend, while walking next to Merida and Rapunzel through the palace "but he's coming today. You'll like him."

"How is he?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"He's a little shy and awkward, but he's a great person and very kind" she described him giggling a little. They could tell in her eyes that she loved him a lot, "he is the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" she said proudly.

"That's a thing?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Of course it is!" the orange-haired said, "And, what about you, girls? Already met someone special? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, well…" Rapunzel started talking with some nervousness smiling while looking to the side "I met someone who... uhm..." suddenly Rapunzel 's face darkened as she realized what she was saying "we are not allowed to have a love relationship, because in addition to many responsibilities, we are immortal , that means we can't grow in age." he said ruefully.

"Ow, that's horrible" Anna said shocked and grief, "So ... the only one with who you could have a relationship is Jack?"

"Yes, but ... I see him as a brother" the blonde claimed with a smile.

"Besides, Jack already has his eyes on someone else" the redhead said with ease.

"Who? You?" Anna asked.

"Ew, no!" Merida grimaced at the mere thought "I love him as a brother, too"

"Does that mean that you will never marry?"

"Well, I have no rush to marry" Merida shrugged, "I like my freedom."

"I would like to marry, I mean, in the future" Rapunzel said with a small smile as she put her hair behind her ear, "but it's not possible" she concluded sadly.

"Wait, if you three love each other as if you were siblings..." Anna looked thoughtful as she stared into nothingness "then, who's the one Jack loves romantically?"

"..." Merida and Rapunzel exchanged glances, "well, he didn't tell us but we are not blind to not notice it" the redhead said playing with a lock of her curly hair.

"Unfortunately, one can't decide who to love" Rapunzel seconded.

Anna let out a gasp of surprise when she drew a conclusion from what she just heard.

"Is it a forbidden love?" she smiled as if the idea excited her because... it was exciting! A forbidden and dramatic love was simply romantic and inspiring.

"Sort of..."

"Hello!" a cheerful voice interrupted the conversation "I didn't know we had visitors!" the three girls turned around and found...

"AAAAAAAHH!" Merida and Rapunzel shouted. The redhead didn't hesitate a second in unsheathe her sword and thrust it in the living snowman's chest.

"Ah!" the snowman shouted when the sword was inserted into his body "I've been impaled!... again." he said smiling.

"What's that?!" Rapunzel asked, pointing to the snowman.

"Calm down, he's a friend." Anna said. She had forgotten to tell them about his small and unusual friend, who two days ago had said he would travel around Arendelle to make new friends... apparently he had returned.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf greeted opening his arms made of branch.

"Oh." Merida instantly relaxed and smiled back, "Sorry for piercing you, Olaf" she apologized drawing her sword from the snowman's chest, "It was a defensive reflex"

"How can a snowman be alive?" Rapunzel asked perplexed.

"And have his own flurry?" Merida stressed watching the small cloud over Olaf's head.

"Ah, Elsa made him with her powers" Anna said, smiling as if it was very normal.

The girls looked at her in surprise.

"The queen has ice powers?"

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

After eating ice cream, Hiccup and Jack _finally_ came out of the place. The white-haired was telling him about the time Merida tried to compete against him in eating ice cream and how the girl spent most of the day with a headache, when suddenly they saw a black dragon running towards them.

Seeing that Toothless didn't have a very cheerful face, Hiccup stood in front of Jack instinctively.

"Oh oh, I think he comes for revenge." Jack smiled carefree, as if the dragon wasn't running towards him with a face of wanting to rip his arm.

"Toothless, calm down!" when Toothless reached them, Hiccup stopped him opening his arms, while the dragon kept growling and trying to dodge the viking to get to Jack.

In response, Jack stuck his tongue at the dragon.

Hiccup turned to him and saw that Jack was making gestures.

"Would you stop irritating him?"

"No." the guardian replied smirking.

"Toothless, don't mind him." the brown-haired asked to his dragon, but Toothless kept looking at Jack angrily "I don't know what's wrong with him; it's the first time he gets like that with someone for more than ten minutes."

"You really don't know why?" the white-haired asked in disbelief raising an eyebrow "He's obviously jealous. Apparently, you have a dragon girlfriend, Hiccup." he laughed mockingly.

"What?" Hiccup looked at him oddly, as if the idea didn't convince him at all. He could imagine Toothless being jealous of another dragon, but not of a person, "He's not jealous. A lot of people have approached me before and he didn't care."

"I tell you he's jealous" Jack repeated very sure.

"I remind you that I'm the expert on dragons" the viking said with some sarcasm. Jack rolled his eyes; yes, Hiccup could be very smart, but for some things he was somewhat fool, "I think he's like that because you are irritating."

Jack smirked when an idea furrowed his mind.

"Do you want me to demonstrate it?"

Hiccup turned to Jack, showing interest and curiosity.

"How?"

Jack approached until he was in front of him. Hiccup looked at him not knowing what the white-haired was about to do, until Jack put his arms around his neck and stuck his body to his, and then, keeping a mischievous smile, he began to bring his face closer and closer as if he was about to…

"See? I told you" Jack said victorious, watching as Toothless began to growl with more impetus, and moved as if he was containing the urge to jump him, "Look how he gets just because..." he stopped talking when he returned his gaze to Hiccup, who maintained his surprised open wide eyes fixed on him and had some blush on his face.

"..."

"..."

"I'm telling you to look."

"Wh... What?" the viking muttered and blinked rapidly as if he just had returned from the land of lalala.

"At your dragon!"

"Ah..." Hiccup turned to look at Toothless. It took him a while to remember what the demonstration was about… what was he supposed to see?

"See?" Jack said again pointing to Toothless and stepping away from the viking "your dragon girlfriend is jealous."

"And..." he frowned confused, still feeling odd after what Jack did, what was that feeling? He didn't give much time to think about it because it was over as quickly as it had begun, "why would he be jealous of you in particular?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Jack shrugged and started to walk away, as if the matter didn't interest him.

"..." Hiccup kept thoughtful as he gazed at Toothless. Knowing as he knew his dragon, Toothless used to have a sixth sense for perceiving things... could he be suspicious of Jack for some reason in particular that he was not aware?

"We better go to the castle" the white-haired said, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Did you sleep well, Jack?"

Jack winced to see the sly smile and suggestive look of his redheaded companion. He didn't have to be psychic to realize what she was really asking, but they were very few times when he was left frightened with such insinuations, so what he did was laugh a little before answering.

"Yes, I slept well, thanks for asking" the white-haired said smiling sideways and lifting the chin a little, putting one hand in his pocket while maintaining a calm expression.

"Did you take advantage of the opportunity to snuggle?" Merida was a very insistent girl; she wasn't going to give up until seeing him annoyed. But Jack knew the best was to play along.

"Yes, I did. He hugged me aaaaaall night" he kept his smile and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Merida laughed out loud at that. What he said was true, but Jack knew she thought he was joking.

That sort of things (someone cuddling with him sleeping) was something that Jack would normally use to annoy someone, for example, teasing Bunny saying, "Oh , you care" just because he stuck his head to see if he was hurt from falling out the flying sled. It was usual for Jack to do things like that, so it would be like him to annoy Hiccup with the fact that he had hugged him in his sleep... but it was not an _usual_ situation, because it was _Hiccup,_ and joking with that would be the same as playing with his own feelings, and he even run the risk of putting himself in evidence!

"This is all I need" they heard Hiccup's voice, who returned carrying a wooden box, which was supposed to have some materials for experiments. With him were Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa.

"Hey, Hiccup…" Merida approached him smirking and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack stood stiff... she was not going to do what he thought she was going to do, was she? "Is it true that you two cuddled all night?" she whispered in Hiccup's ear.

Damn it.

"Huh?" impulsively, Hiccup took his eyes towards Jack, confused. The white-haired moved fast.

"Ahahahah! You're so funny, Merida!" Jack gave her hard slap on the back making her turn to send him a glare "Your imagination has no limits, hahahahah!" he faked his best laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked with curiosity when she saw Jack laughed, approaching them with Rapunzel.

"Hiccup" Elsa called the viking, who quickly came up to her.

"Come on, tell us what was so funny" Anna insisted, while Merida said "nothing, nothing" with a nervous smile. Jack turned his attention to Hiccup and Elsa.

"Don't you need anything else?" Elsa asked Hiccup, who showed her a soft smile.

"No, this is enough for now" Hiccup said looking at the box in his arms.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"If I need help, I'll let you know" he said, "and don't worry, I will make every effort to find a way to restore the forest."

Elsa smiled softly.

"I know you will succeed"

"Of course he will!" Hiccup jumped a little when he got a hard slap on the back. He turned at the voice and found Jack at his side , showing a smirk, "His big head is not there for nothing" the white-haired said giving a couple of knocks to Hiccup's head, as if it was a door, and Hiccup couldn't even defend himself because his arms were occupied.

"Thank you for your quirky support, Jack" the viking said sarcastically as he frowned "it's time to go" he announced and headed toward the exit. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida followed him.

Jack snorted with some anticipated frustration. They were heading to different parts of the eroded forest again to do surveillance and look for clues that may help find answers to counter the destruction. Hiccup was going to another part of the forest to collect samples and experiment some of his ideas to see if he could get some positive reaction to eliminate the rot.

Surveillance was always boring; there was nothing interesting to do. Why did they have to do surveillance? The queen already had sentry soldiers doing guard around the forest, and they had a trumpet to announce if anything happened. Seriously, he didn't see the point of going there.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

"Well…" Hiccup and Toothless stopped at the edge of the eroded place, and leaving the box on the floor, he began to take the things he needed "first, I'll try with the earth that Bunny gave me" he took a bottle of wood and pulled the lid out to pour some earth on the rot. Then he waited a while to see results "Well… that didn't work." he concluded disappointed.

He had made a lot of research about rot and ancient battles that Mandrake has conducted in the Earth Kingdom. Many years ago, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom was chosen by the Man in the Moon and he gave her special powers; but a great power meant a great responsibility, therefore, the Man in the Moon decided that leaving all that burden on a single person was not the best, and he dispersed the power. Now, a lot of people from Earth Kingdom had some kind of magical power, like Bunny (earth handling), Sandman (gold sand), Pitch (black sand) and Rapunzel (healer powers of a medicinal flower). But those powers were derived from the original; they weren't the answer he wanted.

"What do you say, bud?" he told Toothless, as always asking for his opinion "Would you like to live in this forest of rot?"

Toothless growled, shaking his head in response.

"Yes, I wouldn't like, too." the viking agreed, and then returned his gaze to the contaminated soil "This is done with magic, so we have to counter it with magic, too... but exactly what kind of magic?"

**/ * / Two frustrating hours later ... / * /**

"This is so frustrating!" the viking complained putting a hand on his head "none of this works, there must be something I'm omitting" with nothing else to do, he got the stuff he had brought, "let's go, buddy. I need to check those books again" he climbed onto Toothless "Jack and the girls must be at the castle already." Toothless let out a groan at the name "hey, why do you dislike Jack so much?" Hiccup bent his head to look at Toothless, earning another groan in response.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Rapunzel sighed while looking around with a big smile on her face. From the balcony where she was, she could see all people enjoying playing in the snow and ice skating. It was wonderful.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hiccup went to the balcony and stood beside the blonde "I'm surprised you're not there having fun, too."

"I'll go soon." Rapunzel said smiling, "Anna has gone to get a pair of shoes I could borrow. I couldn't walk on the ice or skate barefoot, could I?"

Hiccup chuckled. It was strange but Rapunzel was used to wear no shoes, just like Jack, but unlike him, she wasn't tolerant to cold.

"Yes, you're right" the viking agreed leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked staring at him "Why aren't you there?"

"I like to watch" Hiccup said turning his eyes to the panorama.

"..." Rapunzel stared at him silently, then turned her eyes towards people, too.

From there, she could see Elsa making beautiful things with the snow and keeping the attention of some children who watched in awe. On the other hand, Jack was there playing with a lot of kids in the snow.

Hiccup chuckled a little getting Rapunzel's attention, and she saw he was still watching towards the people, showing a goofy smile.

The blonde couldn't help wondering who exactly he was looking at to have such a mesmerized expression.

At anything special?

At _anyone_ especial?

She knew exactly what Jack felt for Hiccup, and knew that those feelings hadn't faded with time. But she was not sure about Hiccup...

She always noticed the special interest Hiccup had about Jack, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Hiccup sees him in a romantic way. She was in doubt, especially since Hiccup always expressed openly his interest in girls; when he was still a guardian, he used to talk about how it would be if he had a girlfriend and stuff, Jack otherwise, despite being charming and a girl-magnet, never got really interested in those kinds of things.

Rapunzel knew if Hiccup had had a romantic interest in Jack, he would have said it. Jack never told him because he didn't want to risk his friendship with Hiccup, but Hiccup was the kind of person who takes risks, no matter how crazy or irrational his acts could seem. Hiccup was a somewhat impulsive and very persevering person when something got into his head, and the limitations he may find on the way weren't a problem for him. So, if Hiccup would have concluded that he was in love with Jack, he would have done something about it.

So... did that mean that he had no feelings for Jack? Or did it mean that he hadn't realized his own feelings?

Five years ago, she had thought it was the second option, and at that time she wanted to talk to him about it, but Merida told her Hiccup was still lacked of mature and it was better not to get in the middle of that subject. Rapunzel understood her point every time she heard Hiccup speak of "girlfriend" and "status" so lightly, which was normal, Hiccup was only 15 at the time; he was too young to take seriously such things.

But now that he was older and more mature, Rapunzel wondered if there was something special in his heart for Jack... or if on the contrary he liked someone else...

She would love to see them together, but…

Maybe... maybe it was the best if Hiccup didn't have feelings for Jack, because the gap of the immortality was between them.

The look of Rapunzel was saddened to think about it.

"You know, Hiccup?" she spoke suddenly, "I think you're very lucky."

"Uhm? Why?" Hiccup asked somewhat taken aback with the comment.

"Well, remember when we were selected to be guardians? I accepted without a second thought because it would be my ticket out the tower where I was locked, I didn't think about what might happen in the future" the blonde said with some bitterness as she stared into nothingness "you're mortal now and you can live a normal life. You can marry and have a family."

Rapunzel took her eyes to the viking, and saw that he didn't seem very happy at what she had just said, which surprised her a little.

Hiccup glanced towards the people again.

"Yes, I'm a mortal... and when this battle is over…" unconsciously, his eyes fell on Jack, "once again I won't be allowed to see the team."

Rapunzel looked shocked.

Hiccup was regretting to become mortal?

"Hiccup…"

"Here are the shoes!" Anna shouted coming in the balcony with a pair of shoes in hands. She seemed agitated, as if she had done a lot of work looking for the shoes. Hiccup chuckled; knowing her as he knew her, he was sure that she took forever to choose 'the right color' of shoes between all she had "I hope they are your size."

Rapunzel took the shoes and put them on.

"They are perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Anna smiled back, then she looked at Hiccup "And you? What are you doing here, _sir_?" she asked in a disapproval way.

"Uhm…" he blinked a little confused "… watching?"

"Watching is boring!" she shouted, "You have to… OH!" she looked at where the villagers were, "Did Elsa and Jack interacted?" the princess asked with curiosity.

"Why are you asking that?" Hiccup inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, I had noticed some… _tension_ between them" Anna said winced as she was worried about the subject.

"Tension?" Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah… I mean, I thought they would get along because they both have snow powers, but no, when they talk alone they do it in a very polite and _cold_ way… as if they were rivaling about something."

Rapunzel was very confused listening to what Anna was saying. Jack was a smiling and friendly person… unless there was something he doesn't like, and she couldn't think about something he could have against the queen to…

Wait.

Could it be…?

Could it be that Jack was jealous?

She knew that Jack was a very possessive person, but then, if Jack was jealous it must be for a reason. Maybe he saw something between Hiccup and Elsa that he didn't like…

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup, who was still conversing with Anna.

Could it be that Hiccup liked Elsa and that was why Jack couldn't get along with her?

If Hiccup liked Elsa it would be very ironic because, well, she had snow powers just like Jack, she was somewhat rebellious, she liked to play with snow and ice, she used to smirk in a superior way and…

Suddenly Rapunzel's brain made a _click_.

Elsa

Jack

Elsa

Jack

OF COURSE!

How couldn't she notice it before? There were so many similarities between them, that it was almost ridiculous.

Could it be that Hiccup liked Elsa because she reminded him of Jack?

Or could it be that she was just thinking weird things that made no sense?

Rapunzel took her green eyes towards Hiccup again.

Hiccup was a very intelligent person, but as Merida always said, men were somewhat idiots without exception.

"I thought it would be like having a brother, you know, because the powers and stuff" Anna said continuing the conversation, "but no."

"Yes, they have a lot of similitudes and maybe that's why they feel some tension" Hiccup smiled relaxed, "But for me, they are somehow… completely different."

Rapunzel looked at him surprised.

Even with a lot of similitudes, for him they were completely different? What did that mean?

"Ok, let's leave the subject and let's go to play!" the orange-haired bellowed, running to the door.

"Let's go, Hiccup" Rapunzel said to the viking to join the fun.

"No, I'm fine, I'll stay here." Hiccup said.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport" Anna complained.

"Yes, look…" Rapunzel said pointing to the people "even Sven, Toothless and Maximus are playing in the snow... MAXIMUS?!" she shouted perplexed to realize that there was a white horse. Was that Maximus?

Without hesitation, Rapunzel clung to her hair and jumped off the balcony reaching the ground.

"Wow" Anna said impressed "I would like to do that with my hair, hahahahah!"

Rapunzel ran and went to where the horse was.

"Maximus!" the named horse turned when he heard his name and ran to her in contentment "What are you doing here?" she asked stroking him.

"Hi, blondie" Rapunzel turned to the seductive voice and saw a brown-haired guy there, which with pint of beau leaned on a fence doing a cool pose that fell apart completely when the weight of his body moved the fence and fell... but that very second he stood up, brushed off the dust and crossed his arms trying to look cool again "How are you?" he asked, smiling gallantly.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said with a smile.

"I was just passing by and suddenly I saw an unusual snow party" he explained his presence there "not that I'm following you or anything like that."

Rapunzel smiled and raised an eyebrow at his obvious lie, and then laughed. She decided that she would pretend she didn't get it.

"Well, if you are passing by then let's go to play!"

"Play? Ehm ... no, you go, I'm fine here." Eugene said just before being pulled by the arm.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Anna insisted. She was still on the balcony trying to convince Hiccup to get down, "Go show them that you are an expert on snowboarding!"

"They are not snowboarding, they are _skating._" the viking corrected, "and I'm not good at that."

"That doesn't matter!" the orange-haired grabbed his wrist and dragged him "Let's go!"

Well, there was no way out. It was hard to say no to her.

They descended the stairs running (Hiccup almost fell) and left the palace, reaching where the others were.

"Anna" Kristoff approached with a smile when he saw his girlfriend "where had you been?"

"I was just looking for shoes for Rapunzel and then was trying to convince this gentleman to come." Anna explained pointing to Hiccup accusingly, "it's not acceptable that-AAHH!" Anna gave a sudden shout making Hiccup and Kristoff startle scared.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked worried.

"Did you see what Jack just did? Did you see what Jack just did?!" Anna said with panic.

"What? What did he do?" the viking asked looking around, looking for Jack.

"He threw a snowball at Elsa!" Anna replied.

"And what's the problem with that? They're just playing." Kristoff tried to calm her down, but then they saw Elsa began to form a giant snowball and glared at Jack.

"Oh..." Jack said shocked to see the huge snowball "that's not good."

Jack began flying, escaping from Elsa, who ran after him with the snowball that was floating over her head with her powers.

"It amazes me how Elsa can run with those heels" Merida said, as if the rest wasn't impressing.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, Jack spotted him, then flew towards him and stood behind his back using him as a shield, while Anna and Kristoff, who were standing next to the viking, decided to run away for life's sake.

Still holding the giant snowball, Elsa stopped several feet in front of Hiccup, frowning at the sight of Jack behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered to Jack, who looked at Elsa with a victorious smile.

"Don't worry, she won't do it." the white-haired whispered back.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"You don't know her…" the frightened viking muttered.

"As if she would dare to hit her dear, innocent and kind personal guard-"

The huge snowball fell on them.

Elsa approached laughing to see Hiccup awkwardly getting out of the snow with Jack.

"Hahahah! Sorry, Hiccup…" the queen apologized, still laughing, grabbing Hiccup's wrists to help him to stand, "… but you didn't move out the way."

Hiccup smiled back.

"You got competitive, huh?"

Jack, who was still sitting in the snow, snorted annoyed.

"Hahahah!" Anna laughed pointing to Hiccup "Your hair looks so funny!"

The viking brushed off the snow of his hair and his clothes.

"I'm all right-OW!" a snowball (small this time) hit Hiccup's nape.

It was Jack, who was frowning at the viking.

"That was for not being a good shield." Jack said.

Merida chuckled. Jack was soooo _cute_ when he wanted Hiccup's attention.

"Snow fight!" Anna shouted excitedly and took a snowball in her hands.

And everyone started playing.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He sighed as he walked aimlessly away from where the others were ... especially away from where he was... with her.

In that moment, they were skating. Elsa was very _sweet_, holding Hiccup's hands to help him to skate. She was so lovely and Hiccup looked at her with a goofy expression, while he got away and the viking didn't even notice…

Well, enough was enough, he had to accept the reality and resign himself once and for all. First, he was immortal and Hiccup was not. Second, Hiccup didn't feel the same for him. And third, it was obvious that Hiccup liked Elsa.

Yeah, maybe years ago Hiccup liked other girls in a fleeting way, but Hiccup was more mature now, and if he liked someone it must in a serious way, right?

Besides, he hadn't a slightest chance, even if Hiccup returned his feelings. It just wasn't possible. Endpoint.

On second thought, that was what Hiccup should do: have a wife, have a family and live a normal and happy life... and what it came to him ... well ... he just wasn't in that future...

"Why the sad face, Jack?"

"...!" Jack turned around when he heard that voice, getting a defensive position. As imagined, Pitch was standing in front of him "what are you doing here?" he snapped frowning.

"Prepare yourself..." Pitch said while black sand waved menacingly around him "because I came for... REVENGE!" He shouted causing Jack to prepare to shoot ice, but suddenly the black sand disappeared and Pitch looked at him with a quiet smile, "just kidding, you're not that special."

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I came here for other issues" Pitch said keeping his composure feature as he put his arms behind his back.

"You are involved with the problem that's happening here, aren't you?" it was the quick conclusion Jack made.

"I don't know what you mean." the raven said shrugging, "I'm here looking for a friend."

"A friend? As if you had a single friend." Jack snorted with contempt.

"Pitch."

The third voice made Jack turn around.

It was Hiccup.

"Hi, Hiccup" Pitch greeted.

"You're not bothering Jack, are you?" the viking said sending Pitch a stern look as he walked to stand in the middle of them.

Jack looked at him confused and puzzled, what was happening?

"No no, calm down, we were just talking, right, Jack?" he asked with false kindness, earning a killer look from Jack "Although the desire to torture him psychologically is still present." he growled, returning the gesture, "and how are you, Hiccup?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to give you some information."

"Why are you _here_?"

Pitch was about to reply again, but then he understood the meaning of the question. He glanced at Jack and then looked at Hiccup again.

"I already told you that I wasn't doing anything to him. I promised I wouldn't, remember?" the dark-haired said impatiently, "I didn't want to go where you were because I don't like crowded places where everyone laughs, has fun and stuff" he rolled his eyes as if the only mention of it caused disgust, "I saw that you were like 'Where's Jack?' 'Where's Jack?' 'Did you see Jack?' and then you started walking towards where Jack was, so I decided to wait for you here."

"..." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you want the information or not?" Pitch began to get impatient, so Hiccup decided to continue.

"I'm listening."

"Wait a minute!" before Pitch could speak, Jack interrupted, approaching Hiccup with sharp look on his face "Can you explain what is happening here, you traitor?"

"What?" Hiccup seemed not to understand.

"Why do you talk to this guy with such familiarity?" Jack asked without removing his accuser eyes of him.

"Hey, 'this guy' has a name" Pitch clarified offended.

"Shut up!" Jack ordered. It was not him who he expected to answer.

"If you want to know so much, Hiccup and I are friends" the raven said, stepping closer to the viking "right, Hiccup?"

"Yes." The brown-haired replied.

"What?" Jack was incredulous "he tried to destroy us! And he destroyed Sandman!"

"But he returned, so it doesn't count" Pitch offset.

"I told you to shut up!"

"I brought Pitch from his confinement, Jack" the viking confessed.

"What?"

"Do you remember when the nightmares took me and I was locked up?" Pitch asked beginning with the explanation "Well, Hiccup went there to kill me."

"Destroy." Hiccup corrected.

"Whatever. He was there to destroy me for trying to destroy all of you and..."

_**/ * / Flash Back / * / **_

_Within his den, sitting crouched in a corner of that dark place, surrounded and tormented by nightmares that he had created himself, he heard a noise... as if someone was approaching. _

"_Who's there?"_

_The person came walking slowly with a black dragon on his side that was easily lost in the dark. _

"_Who are you?" Pitch asked when he saw the boy._

"_You don't need to know" the brown-haired said and unsheathed a strange sword._

"_Wait, you're… the missing guardian?" the raven asked when he distinguished better the person "Hiccup, right? Wow, you've grown" he observed, then he looked to his nightmares, which didn't seem to bother the viking "I see you don't feel fear" he snorted at him contemptuously "why are you here?"_

"_I came to destroy you."_

"_..." Pitch grimaced. He wasn't expecting a different response, "you're going to avenge your friends, huh? Go ahead, do it. I don't care, nobody cares" he shrugged, not moving from where he was, "after all, I have no purpose in this world. That's my punishment for being different."_

_Hiccup frowned. _

"_We all have a purpose. The surrender is your own decision."_

"_My only purpose is fear, and I've tried everything. I even improved my powers to create nightmares, but it was in vain." the raven complained with disappointment "I'm alone and all I get from others is indifference. All I could do was ending up trapped here and feeling... fear" he muttered. _

"_..." Hiccup stared at him in silence for a moment "how pathetic."_

"_What?"_

"_Pathetic."_

"_Don't call me that, insolent brat!" Pitch shouted offended "You don't know what I've lived!"_

"_Of course I do, that's why I'm calling you pathetic" the viking said remaining serious._

"_..." Pitch was silent, shocked at what he had just heard. He was even more surprised when he saw that Hiccup kept his sword "why did you keep your sword? Weren't you going to kill me?"_

"_Destroy." Hiccup corrected._

"_Whatever!"_

"_No, I don't do things that way."_

_Pitch looked confused. _

"_But I tried to destroy your friends" he reminded. _

"_I'll give you another chance."_

"_To destroy them?"_

"_No" Hiccup growled rolling his eyes "to make things right"_

_Pitch grimaced. _

"_I told you that my only purpose is to cause fear. I don't do good things."_

"_You can do good things causing fear."_

_The raven looked surprised. _

"_... Really?"_

_Hiccup offered his hand. _

"_What is different is often seen as bad, but it doesn't have to be bad. Sometimes all it takes to overcome all the damage that loneliness causes is a hand" the viking said. _

"_..." Pitch looked at the boy's hand with some doubt... would it be a trap?_

"_If you accept this opportunity, I won't destroy you."_

"_How do you know that I won't betray you in the future?" the raven asked, was that boy serious? Was he really trusting him? _

"_You won't." Hiccup said. _

"_You're very weird." Pitch smiled "I like that."_

_**/*/End of Flashback/*/ **_

"And I shook his hand and we are friends now." Pitch ended with a quiet smile.

Jack turned his eyes to the viking.

"And you don't care that he tried to destroy us?"

"Resentment leads to nothing good, Jack" Hiccup explained "it just becomes a cycle of hatred. If it's possible to turn bad into good, it should be done."

"What good could come out of Pitch's powers?" the white-haired snapped pointing to the mentioned.

"For some people it's easier to see the light when there is some darkness" Hiccup replied.

"What?"

"Hiccup proposed that I could give nightmares to bad people and scare them" Pitch explained "I'm like a punisher for children and adults who misbehave. Just imagine it, a guy who spends all day working and forgetting to be with his family leaving them very sad, and then I go and give him nightmares about his family dying brutally, and TADA! He'll feel fear, think things and do something about it."

"…"

"…"

What the hell?

"What about the children?" Jack sent him a furious look.

"North has a 'Naughty list', remember?" Pitch said rolling his eyes "You have to be realistic, not all children are little angels."

"No need to worry, Jack" the viking said conciliator "Counselors know and approve."

"Even Sandman?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, his opinion was the most important" the brown-haired said.

"The tiny one got very grumpy, but eventually accepted my apology" Pitch said smiling "though he's still grumpy."

"I bear full responsibility, Jack" Hiccup insisted when he saw that Jack didn't look convinced at all.

"Also, no one hates me; they even made a day in my honor: Halloween!" the raven cried enthusiastically "then, friends?"

"Never" Jack stepped back "fear is my enemy"

"Geez, you're as grumpy as Sandman. Well, I don't care" he shrugged and looked at the viking "back to the topic, Hiccup, I came to give information about Mandrake."

Hiccup sighed. He was not going to convince Jack that easy, and less if Pitch was present.

"What do you know about him?" he decided to return to the subject.

"One of my nightmares found his hideout and heard part of his plan" Pitch explained as he stroked the horse made of black sand that flew by his side "He will attack today, when the sun begins to set. He will attack coming from the north" he reported.

"What tells us you're not lying?" Jack questioned suspiciously.

"Tells you the two years I spent away from you, guardians. Hiccup said he didn't want me to bother you." the raven said, surprising Jack, "indeed, Hiccup, why did you mention him in particular?" he asked Hiccup, but the viking was concentrated thinking about the battle that was coming.

"Did you hear something about his powers?" Hiccup questioned "Any information that we should consider to face them?"

"Nothing you don't know already" Pitch answered, "and he seems to be very sure you can't beat him. I also heard they want the queen because of her power."

"I already assumed."

"Well, if you know so much then don't ask" the raven sulked.

"Where is his hideout?"

"He hides inside one of the arid mountains, it was very hot there, and everything was rot. I can trace the path on a map if you like."

"It was very hot?"

"Yes, and I think they don't like the cold" Pitch replied, "They were complaining all the time of the cold they would endure fighting the queen."

"..." Hiccup remained meditative for a moment "We can't fight them if they are within that mountain, it's their territory and we don't know it as they do. We need them out of there, but we can't give them a chance to disperse and reach Arendelle."

"By the way, why are the villagers playing?" Pitch asked pointing to the castle which was still crowded "Shouldn't the queen make an evacuation?"

"She will, but she'll do it calmly. Fear is her enemy" Hiccup said serious, "Elsa doesn't let the fear consume and control her."

"It seems that all handlers of ice and snow are against fear" Pitch mumbled glancing at Jack, who returned his glare "what a surprise"

"To stay calm and control her powers, she needs to keep serene, which would be very difficult if she sees all her people being fearful and agitated" the viking went on to explain "She decided to put her trust in us and herself to protect the villagers, there is no need to succumb to fear or transmit fear to her subjects"

"If you say so."

"Let's go, we must tell others about this" Hiccup turned to return to the castle, "There are a couple of experiments I want to try."

Without a word, Jack growled and stepped forward flying and leaving them behind.

"I think he's mad at you~" Pitch sang walking beside Hiccup, who sent him a warning look, at what the raven just smiled.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

When Hiccup and Pitch arrived to the castle, Merida was about to slice the raven with her sword and Rapunzel was about to hit him with a pan, but Hiccup explained them the situation. They understood unless that didn't mean they didn't dislike Pitch.

Now, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack were in the main hall of the palace. Hiccup had gone to prepare a few things for an experiment, and they had to wait for his instructions.

"Guys" Anna approached the guardians "Hiccup requests your presence at the research room. Let's go, I will lead you."

They followed her up the stairs while she commented about Hiccup's working.

"I am surprised how concentrated he is, when he gets to do his research it's impossible for something to distract him" she smiled with admiration, "and I can't stay focused on anything for more than two minutes, hahahahah!"

She came to a room and opened the door.

"Here they are, Hiccup" the orange-haired announced.

"Guys, I want you to see this and tell me your opinion" the viking asked. Merida, Rapunzel and Anna came to see. Jack was a few feet away, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm trying to replicate a mixture that Sandman and Bunny did years ago" Hiccup said turning his eyes towards the container on his desk "Bunny said it helped to form the den full of vegetation he has as home; I just have to add to this…" he put earth into the container "Sandman's sand and leave it pouring for a minute exactly" he placed the bottle of gold sand on a small slant platform of iron , so a trickle of sand started to pour to the container continuously, then Hiccup began to control the time with the clock "I hope it works ..."

"Surely it will work" Rapunzel said.

"Mh" Jack muttered listless and turned his angry look away.

Hiccup turned to Jack, and leaving the clock on the table he approached him.

"You are still mad at me because of Pitch, aren't you?" the viking asked standing in front of him.

"What do you think?" the white-haired growled uncrossing his arms and grasping his staff firmly.

"Look, Jack, you must understand" he tried to persuade him, "giving him a chance was the best option."

"Oh yeah, the best option is to give a chance to the guy who wanted to destroy us, but when another guy wants to marry the beautiful queen you want to get rid of him at all costs, don't you?"

"What? Elsa has nothing to do with-"

"You already decided to be friends with him, so do me a favor and don't talk to me for the rest of your mortal life" he walked towards the door, ending the discussion, but Hiccup was far from finish it, and worse with what Jack just said, so he held Jack's arm and made him turn towards him again "let me go!"

"Stop being so childish and listen" the viking ordered frowning. He wouldn't let him leave until this matter was solved.

"No!"

Merida, Rapunzel and Anna watched from the other corner of the room.

"I was missing their intense encounters." Merida murmured smiling and crossing her arms while the other two were still arguing ... some popcorn wouldn't hurt.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Anna asked confused. Very few times she had seen Hiccup as willing to argue with someone, he was usually peaceful.

"He's is angry because Hiccup is friends with Pitch" Rapunzel replied smiling nervously as if apologizing for the awkward scene that Anna had to witness.

"Oh, you mean boooogeyman? Elsa also dislikes him" the orange-haired said laughing a little "I think he is funny because he has no eyebrows, hahahah!"

"Yes, something good can come from his power." Hiccup argued making the girls turn their attention to the discussion.

"Like what?" Jack asked, daring him to respond.

"Well ... he can get kids to eat their vegetables, for example."

"Vegetables?" Jack narrowed his eyes in disbelief, "Vegetables?" he repeated with emphasis, giving to understand that it made no sense to him.

"We understand what Hiccup tries to do, but I fear that for Jack it's not so easy to accept that some good could come from Pitch." Rapunzel explained to Anna with a low tone "He destroyed Sandman, whom Jack has much appreciation, and also wanted to hurt children."

"Yes, vegetables" Hiccup reiterated, "The mother tells the child 'eat your vegetables or else the boogeyman will eat you' and then the child eats. Better that than to convince them with a stick, don't you think so?"

"Vegetables are horrible."

"Vegetables are good."

"I don't care!" the white-haired said upset, "Vegetables are not reason enough to leave Pitch do what he wants!"

"It was just an example!" Hiccup countered.

"Well, your example is very silly!"

"And Pitch doesn't do what he wants! Everything is conditioned!"

Merida looked at them with boredom.

"Yes, perhaps it's as Rapunzel says, or maybe he just wants to keep Hiccup's attention on him" the redhead said.

"And you think he will act under the conditions? we're talking about Pitch!" Jack reminded continuing the discussion "And you got a chance to destroy him, but noo, you had to get friendly, understanding and merciful." he snapped sarcastically.

"What if I am merciful?" the viking asked challenging "Find the good side of things is the best."

"Yes, but it's not the best to be a fool naive! You'll see how he'll betray you!"

A bright golden sparks in the container that was on the table caught the attention of Anna and she glanced towards it.

"Uhm ... is it normal that makes sparks?" the princess asked. Merida and Rapunzel looked to the container and no... they don't think that was normal. Didn't it need to spend just a minute adding that sand ?

"Sandman understands; why can't you do it?" Hiccup questioned, still immersed in the discussion and forgetting of what was happening around him.

"Ehm, Hiccup..." Rapunzel spoke trying to warn him about the strange sparks in the vessel.

"I don't want to." Jack refuted, immersed in the conversation too.

"Guys..." Merida spoke as she, Rapunzel and Anna walked slowly towards the door to find safety as the sparks began to get bigger, but Hiccup and Jack ignored her.

"You're stubborn" the viking grumbled.

"No, you're" the white-haired offset.

"You are!"

"No, you are!"

"GUYS!" the redhead yelled.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Jack shouted irritated, upset for the interruption.

"That!" Merida pointed to the table.

Hiccup turned to where she pointed and his eyes opened wide.

He moved in time to hug Jack and cover him with his body to protect him when in that same second there was a huge explosion inside the room.

Merida, Rapunzel and Anna managed to shelter behind the wall next to the door, through which several vessels and iron things flew.

When everything calmed down, the girls ran to see what had happened to Hiccup and Jack.

"Hiccup! Jack!" Anna yelled worried when she saw them lying unconscious on the floor, Jack lying on his back and Hiccup face down on top of him, his head resting on Jack's chest... he had apparently tried to protect him until the last moment.

"Don't worry; they are just sleeping because of Sandman's sand." Rapunzel reported seeing figures of gold sand flying around the head of both guys.

"Hiccup dreams of dragons and Jack dreams of snowflakes, why am I not surprised?" Merida snorted and walked towards the door "well, let's go."

"Uhm… Shouldn't we help them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Naaah" Merida said carefree "they'll wake up soon."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to dispel the tiredness he still felt. He looked around meeting with the luxurious ceiling of the Castle of Arendelle. It didn't take him long to notice that he was lying on the sofa in the main room and had someone kneeling next to him.

"Hi…" Hiccup greeted smiling a little smile, as if he had been there the whole time watching him sleep.

"What happened?" Jack asked, rubbing an eye. He still felt sleepy.

"Sandman's sand made us sleep" the viking replied, with that Jack remembered the argument they had.

"Mh..." he whispered bringing his eyes into nothingness. Hiccup was saddened to see that reaction, and he didn't want to be with Jack like that.

"Jack, listen, about Pitch" he took up the subject, making Jack's blue sapphires turn their attention to him "It's not that I don't care he had tried to hurt you guys, but the opposite" he confessed with sincerity and bowed his gaze for a moment, sad "fear is something that you can combat, it's not something that can be erased completely, you of all people know that. So, knowing that, even if I destroyed him, sooner or later he would return with more resentment and more power, and then he'd charge vengeance hurting others" he turned his eyes to Jack, who was very surprised to see a lot of pain and concern in them "I don't want him to hurt you, Jack... I don't want him to hurt anyone. So I thought if it was possible to have him on our side, then I had to do it." Hiccup took a deep breath before continuing, remembering things from the past "that time, when you fought against him, you don't know how much I suffered knowing you were in danger and I couldn't help..."

"..." Jack's eyes softened. He knew Hiccup was being sincere and he shouldn't distrust him in any way. He felt guilty for causing more discomfort "Fine."

Hiccup looked at him surprised.

"Fine?"

"Fine" Jack repeated, smiling "I don't trust him, but I trust you. That's enough for me."

Hiccup smiled happily and felt more relaxed now.

Jack cleared his throat a bit when he realized how close their faces were and quickly decided to sit up.

"And ... how did I get to the couch?" he asked casually, trying to break the rare atmosphere in which they were involved.

"I carried you" the viking said.

Jack looked perplexed.

"You went down the stairs carrying me?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? You could kill someone."

"Technically, if you fell down the stairs, you wouldn't die because you are immortal" the viking said carefree with narrowed eyes, feeling somewhat offended by the comment. He was strong enough.

"I don't want to live eternally with a deformed face, thank you very much."

Hiccup grinned at that.

"It's hard to ruin your pretty face, so don't worry" he said standing up, leaving Jack surprised...

Pretty face?

Nah, surely he said that sarcastically...

"Hiccup, I think you got a message!" Anna entered the room running, followed by a small dragon "Oh, hello, Jack" she waved at him when she saw him awake "Did you sleep well?"

Jack grimaced. How many times did he have to be asked that? Well, at least Anna asked him innocently, not like Merida with her double meaning. So he just replied with a yes.

"Elsa was sooo worried" Anna said with a smile "well, she was worried about Hiccup... but I'm sure she was also worried about you."

"Yeah, sure" Jack said sarcastically "you have another dragon?" the white-haired asked, seeing the little dragon that Hiccup took in arms.

"It's a Terrible Terror, we use it to send messages with my father, so we are always communicated" he explained briefly "just in time, I wanted to send a message" he let the dragon on the floor and approached Jack again "Pitch said the boggans didn't like the cold, so I read a book about winter and I have found interesting information. I'll need your help, Jack." Jack nodded in respond, "We all will go to the eroded forest now."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

The group comprised of four girls, four boys, a dragon, two horses, a reindeer and a snowman came to the rotted forest to implement the idea that Hiccup had in mind.

"Well, here we are" the viking said getting off Toothless and then helped Elsa to get off, too. They all came to the line between the healthy forest and the destroyed forest.

"And... why are we here?" the guy who was standing next to him asked. Hiccup turned to him to explain.

"Because we have to m... Who are you?" he asked when he saw the guy. He didn't know that guy, where the hell did he come from?

"Oh, I didn't introduce you!" Rapunzel exclaimed approaching the unknown person "He is Eugene, a friend of mine" she introduced him to Hiccup showing a sweet smile. Eugene nodded.

"You can call me Flynn Rider, too." he smiled, raising an eyebrow with some petulance.

"Rider? Are you a rider, too?" the viking questioned narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"What? No ... well, I have a horse" he said looking towards the white horse that was there, too. The horse looked at him with a not amused expression, as if he didn't agree with what Eugene had said "although it's not my horse, at first that horse wanted to kill me but then strangely we became friends but he's still somewhat surly and almost never leaves me to ride him and..."

"Just call him Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed interrupting.

"Yeah... just call me Eugene" the brown-haired agreed with a smile.

"Okeeeeeey" Hiccup said doubtfully. That was strange, "Ready?" he asked Jack, approaching him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jack narrowed his eyes a little with some distrust on the matter. He couldn't see much sense of what Hiccup wanted him to do.

"We have to try" Hiccup encouraged.

Jack held his staff in both hands, aimed and shot frost and snow on the rotted soil, leaving it white.

"Nothing." Jack concluded. He didn't understand what Hiccup wanted to achieve with that.

"My turn." Elsa said, standing next to the viking. She put her hands in position and snow and frost emanated from them covering another part of the eroded soil.

"Still nothing." Jack concluded again, gazing at Elsa with a smug look. She looked back at him in the same way as if to say 'Who asked you?'.

"That's not all" Hiccup said kneeling to observe in more detail the snow remaining on erosion.

"Why are you trying to restore the forest with Jack and Elsa's powers, Hiccup?" Merida asked curiously.

"According to the books I read, rot is not the only thing that kills forests. Freeze kills the plants and lets no food for animals. But on the other hand, the previous frost is able to protect plants from freeze and keeps them alive until winter ends, and those plants what die are reborn again" Hiccup explained while taking a handful of Elsa's snow with one hand and a handful of Jack's snow with the other, then he put both handfuls together, pressing the snow with his hands.

The others looked at him blankly.

"We can only overcome with 'the purity and strength of nature', remember? The snow is pure…" Hiccup said standing up "it represents the winter, so snow is a natural force and it's pure, and also comes from a power, like Mandrake's rot. But we need something else..." the viking walked to the part of the eroded soil where there wasn't snow, still holding his hands together with snow between them "it's necessary for the snow to melt, so it can penetrate to the ground." he knelt to be near the ground and pressed his hands with more strength. Suddenly, a few drops of water slid from between his hands, falling on the rot.

Everyone saw impressed how the rot vanished from where he had dropped the water, and emerged some herbs and a flower.

"It worked!" Anna cried with joy.

"Spring and abundance come after winter…" Hiccup continued explaining, standing up again "when the snow melts because of sun's heat. They bring together the water, the source of life."

"It's wonderful, Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted excitedly. Eugene crossed his arms.

"I also could have thought of that" he said lifting the chin. Maximus sent him a 'Really?' look, "What?" Eugene asked defiantly looking at the horse annoyed.

"Now we can restore the forest!" the orange-haired celebrated.

"So… we must cover all with snow and then melt it with heat?" Merida questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it's not any heat." the viking responded "when I melted it with my hands it worked, because the heat came from my body. It's a natural heat, as the heat from the sun. It's not artificial heat as the fire of a candle."

"So, we must wait until the snow is melted by the sun?"

"No. Just as rot from no magic is a slow process, so also is the restoration without magic. We need to counter the magic of Mandrake as quickly." he turned to Toothless and walked towards him to get on his back "that's when dragons act" he took flight and raised several feet in the air "Toothless, fire!"

Toothless shot into the snow, his shot exploded before touching the ground and caused the fire to melt the snow.

The erosion vanished from that place and the grass came, growing rapidly.

"It works!" Anna said.

Hiccup and Toothless landed again.

"Toothless' fire comes from within him." Hiccup said getting off the dragon "so, it's a natural warmth."

Jack looked at the viking in amazement. Hiccup was just brilliant...

"You're brilliant, Hiccup" Elsa complimented approaching Hiccup, who responded with a smile.

"I found the solution to the erosion, but we still have to defeat Mandrake and his army" the viking reminded "The boggans are easy to defeat, but they outnumber us."

"It will be easy to defeat that fool Mandrake!" Anna said with enthusiasm "I'm going to kick that guy where it hurts the most! And I'm going to punch all who confronts me!" she raised her fist.

"She's good at punching" Kristoff murmured to Eugene, with some pride.

"I'll need my bow and my sword." Merida said.

"I'll need a pan!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I'll need anything that can hit!" Anna said.

"Women are scary." Eugene said, Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Well, what's the plan, Hiccup?" Jack asked and everyone looked at the viking expectantly, waiting for his instructions.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**TBC…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**Sorry for the wait, I was very busy the last weeks x3**

**Hope you liked it and thank you very much for your comments, they're inspiring *-***

**Sanchey; Aangelik; Zeny; nightfury431; buslimpan; shepard vakarian ; elizabethobrien; calumsxbear; Tigermike83. **

**Thank youuuuuu **

**Oh, for those who don't know who's Mandrake, he comes from the movie "EPIC".**

**Bye!**


	5. Broken

**Hi! **

**First of all, I'm so sorry for the wait of this chapter, I'd been without my precious computer for so long T-T**

**Ok, I want to say some things about this chapter: In this AU, Hiccup's sword has a different origin from the movie; Rapunzel can use her power without singing; aaaaaaand… I'm not good writing fights so, if it's not very well, I'm sorry xD. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**TITLE: THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 5: BROKEN**

.

"Another well done job!" the fairy exclaimed flying with happiness as she entered the Palace of the Guardians after she and her team took charge of an emergency , "you know? Doing guardian's duties fills me with nostalgia, this palace brings me back so many beautiful memories" Toothiana said looking around.

North nodded with a smile, showing his agreement with it.

"Hey, Sandy, it's not bedtime" Bunny said giving little taps to Sandman, who a moment ago was dozing in his floating.

"North" Tooth came flying to the white-haired, who was taking off his red jacket to put it on the hanger "I didn't asked this before but there is something I wanted to know..." she said showing some concern on her face, "how is Jack?"

"Jack? He's fine" he replied a bit puzzled, "why you ask?"

"Well, I ..." Tooth looked aside, thoughtful "I know Merida and Rapunzel appreciate Hiccup greatly, but Jack was the one who missed him the most." North and Bunny looked at each other at that statement, "it must be very difficult for him to see his friend after so many years and find that he is no longer immortal"

"Hahah! Yeah ..." Bunny said smiling nonchalantly while rolling his eyes, "especially if he's in love with him."

"Huh?" the fairy got surprised just like her four small helpers who were flying to her side, "In love?"

By the look on the girl's face, Bunny realized that he had said more than he should.

"Ehm ... didn't she know?" he looked at North seeking for an answer, and he found it when he saw the white-haired shaking his head "B-but, everybody knows it! I thought she knew!"

North decided to talk to the fairy.

"Tooth, you're the only one who doesn't know, what happens is... ehm ... Jack is in love with Hiccup." He said a bit nervous. He knew she had a crush on Jack when he just became a guardian, but that crush was temporary and was forgotten… or that was what he hoped.

"Oh ... that explains a lot" she answered smiling awkwardly and feeling a little disoriented about the matter. She was the only one who didn't know? Really? She would understand that Merida and Rapunzel knew about that because they lived with Jack, but North and Bunny must have seen something revealing to know it, "and how did you find out? Did he tell you?" she asked curiously.

"I don't want to remember how I found it out, thank you very much" Bunny said crossing his arms and trying unsuccessfully to end the subject.

"I'll tell you" North agreed with a huge smile, as if he were about to tell a beautiful Christmas story, and Bunny, hearing that, looked to heaven, asking for mercy in silence, "It happened on that first Christmas the new guardians had, when Hiccup was still here. I hurried to distribute gifts to arrive early to the reunion that we have together each year" he said talking about his own group. It was a custom that he, Tooth, Bunny and Sandman spent Christmas like a family, "So I got home and there ..."

_**/*/FLASH BACK/*/**_

_PUM! _

_The Yetis startled when they heard the front door burst open. They turned and met their cheerful boss. _

"_Hohohoh! I finished handing all, fourteen minutes and twenty-seconds before midnight, a new record!" he announced victorious, to which one of the Yetis was quick to write down the new record as was customary. Suddenly, North spotted his furry friend there; he was not surprised to see him, he had expected Bunny to go to his house to take three bottles of his best wine to Sandman's house as he had asked, where they would celebrate Christmas together... but, why did he come that late? "Hello, Bunny! Ready to party?" _

" _... " keeping his serious and somewhat annoyed expression, Bunny said nothing, he just held out the bottle of wine he had on his hand for North to see it. North looked at the bottle and..._

_It was empty._

"_AH!" he screamed devastated, "You drank my best wine? I told you to bring it for everybody to share! Not to drink it all!"_

"_It wasn't me who drank it" Bunny responded rolling his eyes with annoyance, "Hiccup and Jack did."_

"_Hiccup?" North looked at the bottle again, shocked "That's hard to believe, he is a very good and responsible boy" _

_Bunny huffed looking away. _

"_Yes, but no matter how reasonable Hiccup is, for some reason he always ends up pleasing all that Mr. Capricious wants" Bunny grumbled, and North became thoughtful at that. _

"_Hmm, that's true" the white-haired concluded remembering all those times when Hiccup got into trouble, and those times always had to do with Jack, directly or indirectly, "Remember the giant snowman that Hiccup built? It fell and ended up burying the whole palace with snow!" he reminded smiling amused. _

"_And don't forget when he was snowboarding and ended up falling off a cliff" Bunny reminded yet with crossed arms, keeping his caustic expression. _

"_Yes, Hiccup is very intelligent and analytical but also very impulsive, especially when it comes to Jack" North denoted, "I've always wondered why" he said meditative as he put a hand on his chin. Could the rivalry be the reason? Hiccup liked to compete with Jack and he always tried to get to Jack's level ... unfortunately the poor boy had no impressive powers, but he was very persistent. _

"_After what happened today, I'm no longer wondering why, mate" Bunny snorted with much regret. _

"_Really?" the white-haired looked at him with interest and sudden curiosity, noticing that his friend knew something that he didn't, "What happened?" _

"_Well ..."_

"_Wait, don't tell me!" he interrupted quickly, as if Bunny had been about to give spoilers for a movie or something like that, "I want to see it myself."_

_Said that, he walked to one of the glass case of the room where there were several snow globes on top. He took the larger globe. _

"_Ah, yeah…" Bunny said with boredom when he perceived what North was about to do, "The crystal ball where you can see everything you want." _

"_How else would I know who is on the naughty list and who is on the good list?" North asked, "and it's not a crystal ball, it's a magic snow globe."_

"_Whatever" Bunny shrugged. _

"_Let's see ..." North began to shake the snow globe, moving the snow within, and then held it up to his face, "Show me, Hiccup and Jack" he asked._

_The snow inside the globe began to move in circles and then it got away revealing an image inside it. _

"_Hmmm..." North looked carefully at the image, "at this moment they are sleeping in their beds" he said seeing Jack in his room, and Hiccup in his room, both asleep. _

"_Yes, I asked your Yetis to take them to the Palace and they left them in their rooms" Bunny said. _

"_Then I want to see them four hours earlier" the white-haired shook the snow globe again. _

"_I don't think it has been so long since they..."_

_A new image appeared in the globe interrupting Bunny. In the image they could see Jack sitting on the railing of one of the balconies of the Palace. That was what happened four hours earlier. _

"_Jack is there alone?" North wondered in disbelief "Why is he alone on Christmas? That's horrible!" he said horrified to see the sad face of the boy. _

"_I don't know, mate. I thought he would go to the party that Merida had in the castle of her parents" Bunny said, confused as well. _

"_Look, it's Sandy" North said seeing the little man flying towards Jack and then standing by his side. _

"_Hi, Sandy" Jack waved smiling "Already done giving Christmas dreams to everybody?"_

_Sandman made a curious expression and a sand question mark was formed above his head indicating an interrogation. _

"_You wonder what I'm doing here?" Jack guessed, "Well, I'm doing nothing" the boy replied with a shrug. _

_The figure of a bow and an arrow with a question mark formed above Sandman's head._

_Seeing the bow and the arrow, Jack knew that Sandman was asking for Merida. He always used that image to refer to her. _

"_Merida? Yes, she invited me to come to her party, but ..." he sighed looking away "I rather be alone." _

"_Ugh, so depressing" Bunny complained wincing, trying to hide his sorrow with that. While North was clearly sad. _

"_Jack doesn't have a family, it's not easy for him to be in the midst of so many families without having his own family with him" he said feeling bad for Jack. _

_In the image of the globe was seen that Sandman started to make another figure with his sand. It was the figure of a fire flame; Jack knew that was the glyph he used to mention Hiccup, though he didn't understand why he used that figure to refer to him ... maybe it was because Hiccup was from the Fire Kingdom. _

"_Hiccup? If you want to greet him, he is in his village" Jack said, and after a moment of silence he let out another sigh in the wind, bowing his gaze, "I thought he would stay here because he's always complaining about how much they bother and annoy him in his village, but I guess I'm more irritating than them." _

"_..." Sandman looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then smiled when he got an idea (represented by the figure of a light bulb above his head) and started making figures with his sand. _

_Jack noticed the figures floating around when one of them floated in front of his nose. _

"_What?" the boy was startled when he saw the sand heart figure, "What's that?" he looked at Sandman waiting for an explanation and found more floating hearts and the suggestive smile Sandman was giving him "Don't say nonsense!" apparently Jack got so nervous that he even forgot that Sandman actually couldn't say anything at all "I don't ... I'm not in love with him!"_

"_Mh?" North blinked stunned when he saw that scene in the snow globe, and then brought his eyes to Bunny, who didn't seem surprised at all, "Jack is in love with Hiccup?"_

"_Yes..."Bunny snorted rolling his eyes, "I also thought it was a little weird because they were supposed to-"_

"_HAHAHAHAH!" North's mirthful laughter interrupted him and made him startle, "that's such a surprise! I'm bursting with excitement!"_

"_Really?" Bunny questioned puzzled and surprised by that reaction._

"_Of course!" North exclaimed, "Love is the most beautiful gift you can offer."_

"_... If you say so…" Bunny said grimacing._

"_I hadn't noticed before" North confessed. Well, it wasn't like it was easy to notice, Hiccup and Jack were always arguing for everything and anything, and besides, they were not very affectionate with each other, "but apparently Sandy noticed, he's very perceptive" he said looking at the hearts._

"_Sandy searches inside people to know what would make them happy and so he could place that something in their dreams" Bunny meditated, jumping to conclusions, "I guess, in one of those occasions, he wanted to give Jack a 'beautiful dream' and discovered what would make him happy. I think it happened on his birthday…"_

"_Ah, yes, his birthday" North recalled, "that time his friends made a great party, but the one who impressed me the most was Hiccup. With the intention to give Jack a surprise, he filled the floor of the palace with water overnight while Jack slept, then he put the staff in Jack's hand and then he made the tip of the staff in Jack's hand touch the water making it freeze; When Jack woke up the whole floor including the stairs were covered with ice. Hiccup also invited hundreds of children at the party, it was fabulous!" the white-haired said remembering the big party, "Jack was very happy."_

"_And Hiccup caught a cold" Bunny remembered smirking. _

"_Hahahah! Yup!" North laughed "Don't judge him, you know a boy makes silly things to impress his 'girl'" he joked and then they laughed out loud, "then Sandy gave him his gift at night while he was sleeping...What do you think he dreamed about?" he wondered curious._

" _...As if I would want to imagine that."_

_North looked back at the snow globe and saw Sandman continued forming hearts while Jack continued to refuse what Sandman was obviously suggesting. _

"_It seems like Sandy is trying to make Jack forget the sadness with some nagging" North said chuckling._

"_Look, what is he doing?" Bunny asked when he saw Sandman making a new sand figure without Jack noticing, while he was distracted trying to get rid of the hearts. _

_The new figure was a snowflake. It floated away from the place. _

_North shook the snow globe again and asked..._

"_Show me, the sand snowflake."_

_The image of the snow globe revealed the snowflake floating through the clouds until it floated down on a village._

"_The snowflake went to Berk" Bunny observed. _

_The golden snowflake came through the window of a large living room where everyone was gathered enjoying a great party, with gifts, dancing and lots of food. _

"_Hiccup's there!" North said when he spotted the viking sitting on a table, alone and having a depressed face, making North be horrified again, "How is it possible to be surrounded by so many people and be alone at the same time?"_

"_So depressing" Bunny snorted. _

"_Hey, Hiccup!" a group of vikings roughly his age approached Hiccup, "How are you doing in your life as a servant of the guardians? Oops, sorry, you're supposed to be one of them, right?" Snotlout said mockingly and then began to laugh. _

"_The Man in the Moon must be blind to have chosen you" Tuffnut said leaning to Hiccup, who just looked at them frowning, "He should have chosen me, the best" he pointed to himself and made a heroic pose._

"_Are there very dangerous battles, Hiccup?" Snotlout continued taunting "I'm surprised your immortal body is in one piece."_

_Hiccup kept frowning and grimacing. He was about to replay something satirical, but suddenly he saw a snowflake floating around the room, which made his expression change completely. _

"_Jack?" he muttered, and seeing the sand snowflake floated out the door, he got up immediately and ran after it._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Snotlout asked confused when he saw Hiccup getting away hastily, "I didn't give you my gift yet! A toothpick! Hahahahah! It's a shame you don't have strength enough to pick it up!" he began to laugh uproariously along with the twins. _

_Hiccup left the place and ran after the floating snowflake. It didn't take long for the viking to take a snow globe from the little bag he had, he shook it and smashed it on the ground to create a magic portal. _

"_Look, he used the globe I gave him!" North exclaimed jubilantly, he was so proud. Bunny looked at him with boredom, it was not surprising that Hiccup used it for transportation; he had no horse, no magic nor powers to fly. _

_The image of North's snow globe turned back to the scene of the place where Jack and Sandman were. _

"_Sandy, remove these silly hearts already!" apparently, Jack was still arguing with Sandman about that matter "I mean it; I'm not in love with him. Just forget it."_

_Sandman smiled knowingly; what Jack just mentioned had the opposite effect and it reminded Sandam the night he'd given him dreams. The blonde then made a mime and pretended to be sleeping with some figures floating above his own head (Hearts and Flames) while putting a goofy smile on his face. _

"_I was not smiling like that!" the boy groaned embarrassed, knowing that Sandman was 'mimicking' him. _

_Suddenly and without saying anything (as if he could), Sandman hurriedly flew out of there while waving goodbye. _

"_Huh? Where are you going?" Jack asked frowning and feeling puzzled. _

"_Jack!"_

_Hiccup's voice startled him. Hiccup was there? _

_He turned and found the answer. Hiccup was running towards him. _

"_Are you okay?" the viking asked when he got to him, "Did something happen?"_

"_Ehm ... I ... I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_..."_

_Jack was a little confused to see the puzzled face that Hiccup was watching him with, but then he realized that what he was looking at were the sand hearts that were still floating around him._

"_Ignore that, Sandy was affected by christmas" the white-haired said dismissively, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in your village" he changed the subject. _

"_I saw the sand snowflake. Sandy uses it to refer to you, so I thought he was trying to tell me something" Hiccup said scratching the back of his head, feeling ashamed after verifying that there was no emergency after all. _

_Jack turned to look towards the direction where Sandman had gone. It was him who made Hiccup come?_

_Why...? _

_Ah, yeah ... he knew why. _

_Good thing Sandman couldn't speak, who knows what he would say if so? _

"_Well ... nothing happened" Jack said trying to hide his nervousness._

"_And ... what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked realizing that Jack was there alone "I thought you were going to Merida's party."_

"_Nah, hanging out and playing in the snow with kids is funnier" Jack justified smirking._

"_But playing time passed hours ago" Hiccup denoted, and Jack stopped smiling seeing he was caught by that. _

"_Yes, they are already in the time of having a good moment with their families" he said putting a hand in his pocket and passing Hiccup by. _

"_..." the viking felt bad when he realized what Jack was trying to say and how he felt about it. _

"_You should go back to your village and do the same" the white-haired said before continuing to walk away. _

_Hiccup walked quickly to reach his side._

"_Nah, I'd rather be with you" the viking said, surprising Jack, "If I have known you'd stay here, I'd have stayed, too."_

_Jack stared at him shocked for a moment, then he smiled happily. _

"_Ugh, they're so cheesy." Bunny complained grimacing._

"_Shhh!" North silenced him; he wanted to see what would happen. _

"_Well, if you're going to stay with me then let's do something fun" Jack proposed lively "Come on!" he exclaimed raising Hiccup by the neck of his sweater. _

"_Woah!" Hiccup was frightened for a moment when he suddenly left the ground "let me know before you do that!"_

"_Wow, you're heavier, I'm impressed" Jack said smirking while dragging Hiccup in the air "Have you finally created some muscles or are you just getting fat?"_

"_Very funny" the viking said rolling his eyes. _

_After a few minutes they arrived to a place... _

"_North's House?" Hiccup questioned, making a confused expression._

"_It's not just a house, it's a toy factory!" Jack exclaimed anxious, "Can you imagine all the things we could do there?"_

"_Hmm, you're right" the viking agreed thoughtful "the Manufacturing Process of the toys is very interesting."_

"_Manufacturing Process?" Jack looked at him as if he had grown another head "Don't be stupid, that must be the most boring part."_

"_Must be?" Hiccup emphasized, with a puzzled expression on his face "Did you ever get in?"_

"_No" Jack stared at Hiccup when he heard the, in his opinion, strange question "You did?"_

"_Several times."_

"_What?" Jack was impressed with the carefree statement, "That's impossible, the Yetis here are very difficult to get past."_

_Hiccup tilted his head. _

"_You have tried to sneak in, really?"_

"_Yes, how else?" he asked, as if he honestly thought there was no other way to get in the house._

"_Does it ever occur to you to use the door and say 'Hi North, I came to visit you, can you show me your toy factory, please'?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Doing it that way is boring" Jack justified, pouting and looking away. Hiccup chuckled at his reaction._

"_You're impossible" the viking snorted, "North loves visits" he said with a smile. _

"_That's true, I love them" North agreed looking at Bunny while they both were watching the scene in the snow globe. _

"_That's because you're 'nice'" Jack said with some disdain "Instead I'm on his naughty list." _

"_But I invited him to come!" North surprised to hear what Jack had just said. He would never put him aside. _

"_Maybe he thought you were kidding... or maybe he prefers not to eat the cookies you always offer people when they visit you" Bunny concluded. _

"_What's wrong with my cookies?" North questioned baffled. _

"_Your elves cook them" his companion said no more than that. _

"_So?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Your elves cook them." Bunny emphasized, but judging by North's face it was noticeable that he still didn't understand his point._

"_Let's go" Hiccup said making North and Bunny return their attention to the scene in the snow globe._

_Hiccup and Jack stood in front of the huge door of the house, which had a lot of Christmas decorations. The viking rang the bell that sounded with the tone of a Christmas song. _

_The door opened revealing a Yeti. _

"_Hi, Bill, there are still a few hours to Christmas but ... Meeeerry Christmas!" the viking said opening his arms widely, somewhat overreacted. Jack looked at him raising an eyebrow. _

"_Blarghghablar!" the Yeti replied also opening his arms and then gave Hiccup a hug that left him gasping for air. Then he let the viking go and without any warning he also hugged Jack, who struggled until he got free from his grip and then glared at him with an angry face of 'Never touch me again' while shaking off the dust of his clothes. _

"_May we come in?" Hiccup asked politely, smiling, "I know that North is not here because he's very busy delivering gifts right now, but we want to see the factory." _

"_Blarghaghablar Wargablar?" Bill asked looking at Jack. _

"_Ehm ... yeah ... he's coming with me, if that's what you're asking" the viking answered. _

"_Wargablarghablar." _

_Judging by the tone of voice of the Yeti, Hiccup guessed what he was trying to say. _

"_We won't mess up anything" the brown-haired said smiling with some nervousness. The truth was that he was not sure he could stop Jack if he came to feel like messing up something. _

"_Blarghghablarwar." _

"_Ehm ..." Hiccup looked away uncomfortable "Ok, now I have no idea what you might be saying, heheh" he confessed honestly, not knowing what to replay. _

_Bill stepped aside to let them pass, implying that they were allowed to. _

_They went into the house, and the viking led Jack to the elevator that would take them to the factory, but before reaching the elevator a couple of elves approached them. _

_The two elves stopped at Jack's feet, one of them were holding a pair of shoes that were Jack's size and the other one was looking at the white-haired bossily and pointing to the shoes, silently telling him to put them on. _

_Jack passed them by frosting them and leaving them stiff. _

"_Are we going or not?" the white-haired said waiting for Hiccup, who had been standing there watching with horror the poor frozen elves. They wouldn't blame him for that, would they? _

_And so they went to the factory. Hiccup was showing him everything (since he had been there a lot of times) and explained him how things were done... unfortunately Jack liked to look, touch and play around, so the viking spent all the time keeping an eye on him and saying 'Careful with that!', 'That seems fragile!', 'For Odin, get down from there!' and such things (he sadly knew Jack was doing it worse just to scare him). Fortunately, nothing bad happened all the way. _

_Then suddenly, he didn't know how, for a moment Jack was out of sight, causing him to panic, but then he calmed down when he saw the white-haired going down the hallway. Hiccup followed him. _

"_Jack?" he called approaching. He saw the white-haired standing in the quiet hallway opening the door of a room. The viking ran to him "What are you d...?" _

"_Look, it's North's room" Jack said looking inside the room and smiling impressed. Hiccup looked into the room curiously; he had never been in North's room. _

"_Wow, everything is so ... Christmas" Hiccup had no other word to describe it better. _

_There was a huge wooden bed with red and white sheets, christmas decorations on the walls, a shelf of snow globes and wooden toys, cozy red chairs, cookies on the table, christmas stockings hung on the fireplace that was lit, etc, etc. _

_Turning his eyes all over the place, Hiccup finished looking over his head, surprised to find something hanging there in the top of the door frame. _

"_Ehm ..." the viking muttered and spontaneously tapped Jack. _

"_What?" Jack turned to Hiccup and saw him looking up, so he did the same._

"_..."_

"_..." _

_There was a mistletoe there. _

_Tradition said that if two people stood under the mistletoe, they must... kiss. _

_Hiccup and Jack looked at each other. _

"_I won't tell if you don't" the white-haired said feeling a little tense. _

"_That we kissed?"_

"_No!" Jack denied startled. How could that silly viking speak like that as if it were nothing? "That we stood under the mistletoe" he corrected, "No one is watching, so we don't have to kiss, right?" Hiccup nodded agreeing with him. _

"_AAH!" North suddenly cried out in panic seeing that scene in the globe, "The horror!" _

"_Yes, I know" Bunny agreed, "such an indiscretion breaking into someone's room." _

"_Not that! They broke the tradition! They had to kiss!" _

"_..." Bunny looked at him as if North was insane "are you serious?" _

_Hiccup and Jack came in the room and started to look everything around. _

"_Hiccup, look at this!" Jack exclaimed flying to him with something in his hand "It's wine, you want to try?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Jack set out to open the bottle with the corkscrew. _

"_Wait! We shouldn't open...!" POOP! the cork flew like a shot, "... that" Hiccup covered his face trying to regain the composure and took a moment to collect himself, "Okay, that's enough, put the wine in place. Now." the viking ordered. _

_Jack ignored him, took two glass cups and put them on the table to begin to pour the wine. _

"_Come on, just a little." the white-haired asked holding out a full glass. _

"_No" Hiccup said flatly, refusing to take the glass. _

_**/*/ An hour later... /*/ **_

"_Hahahahahah!" Hiccup and Jack laughed as a crazy couple, both with wine glasses in their hands and several empty bottles on the table. _

"_And then ... and then I said…!" the viking said continuing his story, "Father, I don't need you to to take care of me, ok? I'm alreaady a maan" he imitated himself before taking another sip of wine. _

"_A very dwarf and wimpy man, hahahahah!" Jack laughed mockingly. _

"_Hey!" the brown-haired complained feeling offended "norrmal men take a while to grow and girls are taller when hic!" _

"_Hahahahaha! You got hiccups! Hahahahah! Hiccups! Hahahahahah!" he laughed out loud at the irony. _

"_..." Bunny glanced at North, almost like questioning silently about the effects that the wine had on Hiccup and Jack. _

"_It was a pretty potent wine" North justified. Although it was also due to the fact that Hiccup and Jack were not accustomed to such drinks, especially Jack, whose body was cold because of his powers; the heat caused by the wine made his head spin. _

"_My father said ... don't finish it!" Hiccup interrupted his narrative when he saw that Jack was drinking the last bottle, he quickly took it from Jack's mouth and put it in his own, taking two long sips "He said I had to marry one of the guardians" he told referring to his father "who do you think ... hic! Who do you think I should marry mh? Merida or Rapunzel?" _

"_NONE!" Jack exclaimed furious, pounding the table with his fist "... You're an idiot!" He took the bottle from Hiccup and brought it to his own mouth to drink. Hiccup was too dizzy to meditate on that reaction. He just kept talking. _

"_My father says they both are good options, but he thinks that Merida is the best one because she is a strong warrior and ... and ..." _

"_I'm stronger than her!" the white-haired yelled putting the bottle on the table hardly, but after a moment he thought better about what he just said "Well, I'm not… but I can fly!" he said, as if that were a plus for him "and I'm prettier than them both!"_

_Quickly, Jack looked around searching for his staff and saw it across the room. With the idea of showing that he could fly (as if Hiccup didn't know already), he jumped up to go to his staff, but he only managed to get dizzy and... _

_Thump! _

_Fall on the ground. _

"_Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed worried when he saw Jack on the floor, "Don't lie there, the ground is hard." _

"_Hahahah!" Jack laughed still lying on the ground "it's not true, it's made of gelatin hahahah!" _

"_Really?" Hiccup asked with curiosity and Thump! threw himself down on the floor to check it out, "OW! Gelatin is hard!" he complained after the painful fall. _

"_Pfft, of course not, you're drunk, Hiccup" the white-haired chuckled watching the other was trying to sit up without success. _

"_It's so cold here..." the viking murmured, then he saw the fire in the fireplace and crawled towards it. _

"_Wait, where are you going?" Jack lifted his head of the ground so quickly that his view became somewhat blurred making it appear like the viking was fading, what frightened him "wait, don't go... Hiccup!" _

"_I am here" he heard the viking's voice and when his vision cleared he could see him sitting next to the fireplace, leaning against the brick frame of it. _

_Jack got up and crawled to reach the viking and lie on him, burying his face in his chest and embracing his torso. _

"_You are so silly, Hiccup ..." Jack muttered closing his sleepy eyes, then chuckled a little, with some bitterness, "You don't realize anything." _

_Hiccup didn't seem to mind the fact that Jack was hugging him and saying weird things, he was too distracted and entertained appreciating the texture of the white hair of his partner, running his fingers through it. _

"_You're cold..." the viking muttered, getting a whiny growl in response. _

"_Of course I'm cold, you dork" the white-haired snorted looking up to show his scowl "it's your fault; you're not giving me warmth." _

_Almost immediately Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged him to his body as close as possible, trying to transfer him heat. The white-haired rested his head on Hiccup's shoulder and snuggled there._

"_Is that better?" Hiccup asked, Jack looked up again and smiled in response. Hiccup stared at him intently for a moment "I really like your eyes..." _

"_Mh, they were originally brown." the white-haired said with shrug. _

"_No, it's not the color... I mean, I like the color but I was talking about everything them all" Jack observed him blankly, raising an eyebrow, "the eyelashes, the shape, the color... the shine of your eyes..." _

"_YUCK!" Bunny exclaimed turning around to stop looking at the snow globe where the scene was getting so lovey-dovey, "I don't want to see that!" geez, he could tell those two were really drunk. In the future he'd seek to impede them to ever touch a drop of alcohol or anything... at least in his presence. _

_North, however, had a huge smile on his face as he watched the scene. _

"_Who would say Hiccup was so romantic? That boy never ceases to surprise me, he is great! Hahaha!" he laughed happily and continued to watch the globe. _

"_I like your eyes too..." Jack replied at Hiccup smirking, "They are very... weird." _

"_..." North's smile faded, "Jack is not romantic at all" he pouted. _

"_Look, a mistletoe" Jack said looking up above their heads "we have to fulfill the tradition..."_

_Hiccup narrowed his eyes trying to see more clearly the supposed mistletoe. _

"_It's a stocking" he concluded. _

"_No matter, there is a mistletoe in the stocking." the white-haired argued. _

"_Mh, that's true." the viking agreed and looked down to where Jack's face was, he looked at his eyes and then his lips, and he started to approach slowly "Did I ever tell I really like your lips?" he asked, making Jack shudder a little when he felt the warm breath of the viking hit his lips. _

"_Ugh, shut up" he ordered impatient, closing his eyes and waiting for the kiss, but it never came because... _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _

_The scream of a third person startled them. _

"_Look! That's you!" North said pointing to the image of Bunny that was in the snow globe. Bunny huffed in annoyance. _

_In the scene showed by the globe, Bunny quickly approached Hiccup and Jack and, since Jack was the one who was lying over Hiccup, he grabbed his blue sweatshirt and lifted him into the air. _

"_AH! Let me go, kangaroo!" the white-haired demanded, without sufficient coordination to defend himself. Hiccup stood up unsteadily._

"_Jack, don't call my friend like that" the viking scolded, "He's an honorable wallaby." _

"_..." A nervous tic was generated in Bunny's left eyebrow, "You two better go to the Palace" he said turning to go to the door and call the Yetis to help him carry those two insane boys to where they should be. _

"_Hiccuuuup" Jack called extended his arms towards the viking, who reacted immediately when he saw that Bunny was taking Jack away. _

"_Wait!" the brown-haired exclaimed making Bunny stop, "Let him go, I'll take him home" he said with determination and grabbed Jack to carry him in arms, waiting for Bunny to release him. _

"_Yes, let me go, he will take me home" the white-haired ordered wrapping the viking's neck with his arms and sticking his tongue out to Bunny. _

"_..." Bunny looked at them unamused, he knew that Hiccup, drunk or sober, couldn't carry Jack to the Palace as it seemed he wanted to do... but hey, he was not a babysitter. _

_So he released Jack letting all his weight lying on Hiccup. _

_THUMP! _

_They both fell on the ground. _

"_Ngh ... Gelatin still hard ..." the viking complained in pain, still holding Jack, who was under him. _

"_Hiccup, you're going too fast, I'm getting dizzy" the white-haired complained closing his eyes tightly trying to dispel the dizziness. _

_And while Bunny called the Yetis to help him with the problem, Hiccup and Jack fell asleep on the floor. _

"_Ugh, I didn't sign for this" Bunny grumbled, just when a pair of Yetis entered the room to see what happened "Take them home, please." _

_Each Yeti took a boy and brought them to the Palace, to their rooms. _

_And so the image that the snow globe was showing vanished. _

"_And that's what happened" Bunny said heavily. _

"_Inteeeense" North said. _

_**/ * / End of Flash Back / * /**_

"And so it was how we found out" North said finishing his story, "Unfortunately, they didn't remember anything the next day."

"I got traumatized" Bunny lamented.

"Oh ..." was all that Tooth could say in surprise "I'm more worried now" the fairy said sincerely. She thought it would be very difficult for Jack to see his friend again, how much harder it would be if it was the person he loved?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Jack came to the courtyard of the castle where he might find the dragon he was looking for. He snorted unwilling to wonder why he was doing what he was doing as he hardly dragged a huge basket full of fish.

"Hey, lizard!" he called the dragon, who turned and approached growling distrustful. Jack smiled quietly in response "Relax, I come in peace" he said, raising his right hand "Your silly owner is very busy, huh? I heard he asked Merida to bring you some food, but she is also busy preparing her things for the battle, they are not like me, I'm always ready." he said arrogantly as he removed the lid of the basket, "I guess this is yours." He kicked the basket and it fell on the ground revealing the fish inside.

Toothless totally changed his expression when he saw that Jack had brought him food. The dragon now looked at him with curiosity and some surprise.

"Well, now eat, because if you don't you will run out of energy in the midst of battle and pass out, then Hiccup will fall and break his skull and everybody, except me, will cry" he leaned on his staff making a careless gesture "I don't like funerals."

Toothless looked at the fish, then looked at Jack again and began to approach him.

"What?" the white-haired questioned challenging, but the dragon wasn't in a threatening mood, he approached him just to... lick his face. Jack was startled by the sudden action "eeeww!" he complained feeling his face covered with saliva. Thanks heaven he could use his powers to take away that horrible liquid.

When he turned his confused eyes to the dragon, Toothless was eating his fishes happily.

"You mean I only needed fish to make you like me? How cheap-¡Agh!" Toothless used his tail to hit Jack's legs and bring him down to the ground, taking him unawares. Surprised on the floor, Jack laughed a little at that reaction "I guess not entirely."

"Hey, Jack!" Merida approached them running and saw the dragon eating "Oh, you gave him food? Thank you very much, I was very busy and I still have things to do." she said hastily and ran to the castle carrying her sword.

"Make sure it's well sharpened!" Jack yelled before losing sight of her. Then he looked around, seeing everybody, including the soldiers, getting ready.

He started to feel odd.

After Pitch's attack two years ago they hadn't had any dangerous or severely critical battle. For a moment he thought that was the reason why he felt a kind of fear nested in his chest... but when his blue eyes fell on the viking, who kept running up and down giving orders and directions (that everyone obeyed without question), he knew that this unpleasant feeling wasn't due to the future fight.

Hiccup was still the same, yet he had changed so much... had matured so much...

And when the battle was over, he would be separated from him again...

Jack's body tensed and held his staff with more pressure.

"Sir Jack." a voice pulled him from his thoughts suddenly. Jack turned to see the Queen.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Are you all right? You seem a little worried."

"Me? Worried? No, not at all. I'm fine" he responded quickly, straightening up and trying to show a convincing smile "it's just ..." he looked aside with the intention of finding the right words, but doing so he only got to put his eyes on Hiccup, who was talking to the officer of the army that would be responsible for protecting the citizens that remained in the shelter. Jack lowered his gaze as his smile faded "it's just that I'm bored."

"Oh." that was all that Elsa said in signal of understanding, preferring to pretend she didn't notice the clear lie and the way Jack looked at the brown-haired "May I ask you a question, Sir Jack?"

"Sure" he replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable, because the last time he spoke with the queen alone it was a tense conversation. In a too polite way, they had begun to talk about the weather and ended up talking about Hiccup somehow...

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

"_How long do you know Hiccup?" the queen asked with the monotonous expression and the polite tone that were preserved throughout the conversation. _

"_Mh... I knew him six years ago" Jack replied with the same face. _

"_You both are good friends, huh?" _

"_... Sort of." _

_Neither saw Anna in the hallway listening to the talk. _

"_How did you like his house?" Elsa asked. _

"_... It was ok." _

"_I offered to decorate it a little, but he refused. All I could do was giving him a lamp." _

"_Yes, I saw it..." _

"_..." _

"_..." _

_They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Jack grimaced before asking something. _

"_You both are good friends, huh?" _

"_... Sort of" Elsa answered the same way he had answered. _

"_..." _

"_..." _

_There was an awkward silence again as they drilled each other with looks of superiority... _

"_Elsa, it's time for the snow party!" Anna shouted approaching them, interrupting the ... 'conversation'… _

_**/ * / End of Flash Back / * / **_

Yeah, it hadn't been a very pleasant chat. But now it didn't seem to be the same atmosphere.

"How did you get your powers?" she questioned, "You are the first person I know with powers similar to mine, did you born with them?"

"No, I ..." he remained silent for a moment, but then he decided to respond "I was traveling with my family by sea and our boat sank during a storm, we fell to the cold water, but I survived, and when I woke up I was on the coast and had these powers." He related with muffled voice "the Man in the Moon gave them to me."

"I'm so sorry" Elsa apologized, distressed, "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, don't worry" Jack said to not make her feel bad. Then he sighed before looking to the sky, "I know you have lost your parents, too."

"Yes…" the blonde replied saddening her look.

"After losing my family, I didn't see a purpose in my life, and when I was selected as a guardian, I didn't want to take that position because I was sure I would fail, I didn't think I could carry such a responsibility, and besides that, I didn't trust anyone..." he confessed truthfully, turning his eyes toward the queen "who were not a child."

"A child?" she questioned curiously.

"Yes" the white-haired said smiling "children are sincere and if they offer you their friendship it's sincerely. People in my village considered me someone problematic and irresponsible who didn't deserve to be guardian, and I don't blame them, I kept making jokes and causing trouble." he chuckled with some bitterness "the few people who told me I could be a good guardian had some doubt in their words and their eyes, I could feel it. I deeply thanked them very much for their support, I knew that they did it because they're nice and because they trusted on the decision of the Man in the Moon, but... Did they really trust me? Did they even know me? I couldn't really tell, so I didn't feel like that." he said reminding North and his words of encouragement.

Elsa looked at him in silence. She had no idea that he had gone through all that. She understood that feeling of loneliness, even though the origin of that loneliness was different, she understood... having to bear a responsibility you don't think you could carry on your back was overwhelming.

"But then there was someone who made me change my mind, because in his eyes I could see... true sincerity" Jack continued as he looked to the side, smiling a little as if he were reliving that moment in his mind "it was the first time I felt that someone really believed in me. He did some nonsense to convince me to live in the Palace, and..." he laughed a little at the thought of Hiccup following him everywhere to steal his staff. That time, at first he had thought that North had sent Hiccup to do that, but North said no, Hiccup had done that on his own initiative and he had followed him for weeks to accomplish it. Nobody would make that kind of effort without being honest, "Even though we didn't get along greatly he was urging me to live in the palace and called me guardian so firmly and I... well..." he shrugged, trying to pretend that the matter wasn't of much importance, despite being quite the opposite, "it was so I accepted the responsibility of being a guardian."

Elsa smiled gently.

"That person must be very special to you."

"..." Jack stared at Elsa when he heard hear that, just realizing what he had said... he wasn't sure why he did it, maybe it was because he thought she would understand what he felt "yes, that person became the most important one to me" he confessed showing a very different smile from the ones she had seen before...

"Hiccup."

"What?" Jack was startled when he heard the name that came from the lips of the queen "N-No, it was not him, I didn't say he was, why would he be? he never-"

"The soldiers are ready" a voice behind him interrupted Jack, leaving him stiff. It was then that Jack realized that Elsa had said the name because she had seen Hiccup approaching.

Damn, damn, damn, when would he learn to keep his mouth shut?

Hiccup came and stood next to the white-haired. The viking looked at Elsa and then at Jack, seeing they were tensed and uncomfortable. He noticed how they remained completely silent when he arrived.

He blinked, baffled. The two ice manipulators were looking away avoiding his eyes, especially Jack.

"Is something wrong?" the viking asked, confused.

"No, nothing's wrong" Elsa replied with a smile. But Hiccup ignored her response seeing that Jack was looking at the opposite side of his face, ignoring his presence.

"Are you okay?" the viking asked him, leaning a little to see why Jack didn't deign to look at him.

Jack turned to him annoyed.

"Why do you ask? Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" he answered somewhat crudely, leaving Hiccup even more confused... did he do something wrong? ... wait, why was Jack's face like...?

"Sir Jack was telling me about some previous battles that his team took" Elsa said trying to change the subject to help Jack, because the white-haired couldn't help feeling nervous with Hiccup staring at him like that.

"Yes, what she said" Jack mumbled looking aside again, hoping that Hiccup will believe it and leave, or at least stop piercing him with his eyes "and stop looking at me like that" he ordered impatient, seeing that the viking was still staring at him with a huge latent curiosity.

Suddenly Hiccup put the palm of his hand on Jack's face, causing him to startle and leaving him paralyzed.

"How strange" the viking whispered, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes as he approached to see Jack's face in more detail "your temperature is just as always but your cheeks are a little red, I never-"

An icy wind blew his face suddenly, interrupting his remarks. Now he had snow all over the face and hair.

Jack had shot him frost with his staff, making Hiccup to let him go and draw back a couple of steps away.

"I'm eager to kick someone, so I suggest you to stay away from me" the white-haired said before take flight and get away from there, while Hiccup didn't have time to respond because he was removing the snow from his face.

"Geez, what's with him?" the viking asked.

"The army of snowmen is ready, Hiccup" Elsa said changing the subject and diverting the viking's attention towards her, just before he thought of running after Jack.

"It's ready? That's perfect."

"We are ready!" Merida shouted coming out with her sword, her bow and arrows. Rapunzel came out behind her.

"Right" Hiccup said seeing that everyone was ready, then glanced toward Elsa, "first of all, there are some changes in the plan" he told her, "you'll stay in the shelter. We'll take care of Mandrake and the boggans."

"Excuse me?" the queen questioned confused, shocked at what she had just heard "I think I didn't understand correctly."

"It's for you to be safe." the viking said.

"Hiccup, I don't know if you have noticed but I have decided to go the battlefield" Elsa said, lifting her chin with superiority.

Hiccup winced, he knew that would happen.

"You are what they want. We're supposed to protect you, Elsa" the viking countered in an attempt to convince her.

"We are supposed to protect my people" the queen objected sternly.

"Your people need you alive and safe."

"They need me protecting them" Elsa said impassively, "and, in case you haven't noticed, I have the means to do so" she raised one of her hands in front of Hiccup and the snow began to wave in her palm "I'm not helpless, Hiccup."

"Mandrake knows what you can do and he also knows that you are very powerful; he wouldn't come to fight if he weren't ready to face you" the viking said firmly, "He must have some tactics to beat you and that's what I want to prevent, so it's best that you stay here."

"Sorry, I've made a decision, Hiccup" Elsa said and turned around to head towards the battlefield "if I can help, I will."

The queen took a few steps away, but suddenly Jack flew and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"With all due respect, Queen Elsa, I think you should listen to Hiccup and stay in the shelter." the white-haired said, glancing at Hiccup for a second, who was approaching them "He cares about the people of Arendelle but he also cares about you."

"You're also staying." the viking said to Jack.

"Yes, I'm also... W-What?" he looked at the brown-haired, surprised. What did he just say?

"You will stay here." Hiccup reiterated "If Mandrake is prepared to counter Elsa's power, then he's also prepared to counter yours, since they are of the same nature."

"You're kidding, right?" Jack questioned frowning.

"No."

"I won't stay here."

"You must stay."

"You don't give me orders" the white-haired refuted and turned around to walk to the battlefield. What the hell? He was a guardian! He was THE guardian! He came to that place to fight and Hiccup was asking him to stay? Hell no.

"I say the same," Elsa said walking in the same direction as Jack.

"Hey, you two have to understand that ..."

"Hiccup…" a hand was laid on his shoulder stopping his intentions to keep insisting. Hiccup turned and saw Merida, and she POW! slapped his head.

"Ow! What…?!"

"Do you realize that doing what you're doing is insulting? Worrying about a warrior in times of war is an offense. Focus on the goal!" she reprimanded him.

"…"

"Look…" Merida sighed and talked calmly, "I know you're worried about them, but we need all the help possible. We must fight together; that's the only way to win."

"..." Hiccup let out a sigh of resignation. Merida was right, "Ok, they will fight" he said, to which Jack and Elsa nodded, "but you both won't face Mandrake" Jack and Elsa looked at each other with that request, "Please." Hiccup asked, showing a big concern in his voice and on his face.

"But…" Jack spoke, "what if ...?"

"The only one who will fight Mandrake it's me" the viking ratified.

"Won't he be prepared to fight you, too?" the white-haired questioned, narrowing his eyes with some distrust... Hiccup didn't have in mind a deranged suicidal plan, did he?

"I'm more prepared than him" Hiccup said firmly.

Merida chuckled.

"Apparently the protective nature of Hiccup has not changed over the years" she muttered to Rapunzel, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm here!" Anna screamed coming out of the castle with Kristoff, "Did I miss something?"

"You missed the most intense debate of the year, Hiccup vs his precious snowflakes" the redhead whispered smirking.

"Really?" Anna looked at her surprised "Aaaaagh, it's not fair!" she complained, "I demand repetition!"

"Ok, listen. I explained this to the soldiers of Arendelle and now I will explain it to you guys" Hiccup spoke standing in the middle for everyone to come and listen to what he had to say "boggans fight with arrows, spears and staffs that are capable of contaminate what they touch. They are also skilled in camouflaging in the bark of trees; we should be very careful" he warned sternly, "Their power can injure seriously, so I'm counting on you, Rapunzel."

"Yes, Hiccup" the blonde nodded with determination.

Hiccup continued to give information.

"The boggans, hundreds of years ago, were living creatures but they died, now they are no more than dolls created by the powers of Mandrake. Their bodies are vulnerable and can be vanished with a single blow."

"Does that mean they are like the horses made by Pitch's sand?" Merida asked.

"Sort of; they have no life, they are only guided by instincts deposited by their creator. The black horses of Pitch have an objective and a certain instinct to detect the causes of fears and use that to awake those feelings of fear. Now, the boggans created by Mandrake also have one goal and instinct: to rot and destroy everything in their way" the viking reported, "Their weapons manage to create rot due to its connection with Mandrake's staff, but they differ greatly in level of power. Mandrake's staff is able to kill instantly leaving a skull instead of a body with just a touch, if he so wishes."

"What do you mean "if he so wishes"?" Kristoff asked baffled.

"He controls the magnitude of its power" the viking said, "If Mandrake wants to kill, the staff kills, but if Mandrake doesn't want to kill, the staff doesn't."

"What if it touches an immortal?" Rapunzel asked.

"We know that technically you can't kill an immortal, but an immortal can be injured and also destroyed. For the little information I found on the subject, I know that Mandrake's staff can destroy an immortal, but I don't know how" he frowned, somewhat frustrated at not being able to find that information despite having searched a lot "By the way, you all have to stay away from his staff" he laid his eyes on Jack for a moment, "and as I said, leave him to me."

"You're mortal, Hiccup" Merida highlighted, "I don't know if it's a good idea fighting him on your own"

"I'm ready for that" the viking said again.

"You seem very confident" Jack said, making an expression of suspicion.

"Just ... don't fight him" the brown-haired recalled, "Once Mandrake is eliminated, all boggans will disappear with his magic. The rot caused by them will remain intact but that's not a problem anymore; we know how to restore the forest."

They all nodded.

"So, it continues as planned. Merida will command the army of archers, Rapunzel will be the support and healing force" the mentioned girls nodded "Kristoff and Eugene will be with the cavalry, Jack will..."

"I'll do what I do" Jack interrupted concluding the statement, making Hiccup look at him somewhat annoyed, because Jack's tone clearly said 'No need to order me.'

"You'll do what? Throw snowballs and give them fun?" the brown-haired asked with a look and a voice filled with irony. Jack frowned.

"And you'll do what? Ask them politely to come to the good side and offer them your friendly hand?" the white-haired asked in the same way.

"Actually he did that." Anna said smiling amused to see how they had got all challenger to each other so suddenly, "Hiccup tried to explain to Mandrake about the balance that must exist in nature, but he ignored him."

"Oh, that very ruffian!" Jack complained shaking his fist exaggeratedly, making Hiccup roll his eyes.

"Well, doing it in the nice way didn't work" the viking said approaching his dragon and then jumped on his back "that's why we'll fight."

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

The animals, big and small, were running away from that area of the forest, knowing instinctively that it was dangerous to remain there.

Leaving the arid mountains of the north and with weapons in hand, a large army advanced, entering the woods. Running and jumping through the trees, those repulsive creatures, the boggans, were on their way to Arendelle.

The group of boggans that went in front stopped and hid at the sight of a person standing in the middle of the woods. The long red hair highlighted in sight.

Standing behind her back, they didn't hesitate for a second to shoot arrows, many of which hit the target, causing the body of the redhead to fall to the ground. Some of them went running to the body, to see if they had finished with her, but when they rolled it to see her face, it was a snowman with wig and dress.

At that moment countless arrows flew over the trees to the group of boggans, hitting them as the target, and making them disappear. The rest of the creatures went on the attack at the sight of the soldiers, who shot arrows at them without stopping. Merida was among them.

"Don't stop! Remain together!" the redhead rode her horse, running towards the enemy, shooting arrows to all those she could at high speed, and also shot into the traps she and Hiccup had set hours ago, into where more than one boggan fell.

Another group of soldiers were fighting the enemy with sword and shield; Eugene and Kristoff were with them.

"You use a frying pan?" Kristoff couldn't help asking when he saw Eugene fighting with a frying pan in hand, while his horse, Maximus, used a real sword… and he used it very well…

"What? The frying pan is good to fight! Look!" he hit one of the boggans with the frying pan, leaving him knocked out on the floor "Your branch seems less useful, no offense" he said looking at the wooden stick that Kristoff had in his hand. At least the moose was kicking and ramming the enemies with his horns.

"I'm not used to swords" he hit a boggan who had rushed towards him to attack.

"Come on, Max!" Eugene climbed the horse, which sprinted towards the enemy "Die!" the brown-haired hit on the head all the boggans they passed with the frying pan "Die!" hit on the head "Die!" another hit on the head "you also die!" he ended up hitting one of the soldiers of the Queen "oops, sorry, didn't mean to" he smiled sorry when he realized what he had done, while the poor soldier lay unconscious on the floor "ehm, man down! Take him with Rapunzel!" he asked to another soldier, who lifted his partner to get him out of the battlefield "Tell her a coconut fell on his head!"

.

Hiccup was flying over the trees, trying to see a target to make Toothless shoot the enemy without causing a fire forest.

Suddenly he heard a deafening howl that made him look up.

Facing him were flying giant bats ridden by boggans.

"What the hell?" he hadn't considered an air attack, he didn't know that Mandrake could create that, too. But they seemed to be no more than twenty; they could defeat them "Come on, bud!" He and Toothless went on the attack "fire!" they began to shoot.

Covering himself with his shield, he drew his sword fighting the creatures that jumped to the back of Toothless, and after a couple of punches and kicks he made them fall to the ground one by one.

But when he thought he had finished, he saw in the distance more boggans flying on bats, many more.

"Do you need air support, big head?" without waiting for a reply, Jack flew past him towards the flock of bats. Hiccup smiled before going to attack too.

.

"Lady Rapunzel!"

Just finishing healing two soldiers, another soldier came bringing his companion who had apparently been shot.

"Quick, lie him here!" the blonde asked and the soldier lay him on the floor in front of Rapunzel.

The blonde put her hair around the wounded arm of the soldier and closed her eyes, letting the power to flow through her hair, and healed the soldier, who almost immediately stopped whining of the pain he felt just a moment ago.

"Are you feeling well now?" Rapunzel asked as he helped the soldier to stand, he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you very much" the soldier thanked before returning to battle with his partner.

"More are coming!" Anna said. She was beside Rapunzel, standing guard while the blonde was busy with the healing.

Another group of wounded soldiers approached them and Rapunzel started to heal.

"HYAAH!" Anna screamed hitting a boggan that had approached with a lute, making it vanish.

"Yes! Right on the big nose!" Olaf shouted victorious.

.

"Hey, watch out!" at Jack's advice, Hiccup ducked just before a boggan jumped on Toothless from behind and attacked him with a lance. Hiccup punched him, dodged his attacks with his shield and kicked the boggan off.

"Thanks" he told the white-haired, who was shooting ice everywhere.

"You didn't say there were giant bats!" Jack complained, dodging the flying creatures and shooting.

"There weren't!" the viking said.

"Weren't you very prepared, Mister smarty?!"

They began to argue while hitting the enemy off almost without even looking.

Toothless rolled his eyes in boredom. Really, they were going to get into an argument right now?

"I was talking about Mandrake!" the viking objected.

"Well, Mandrake did this!"

"I can't guess everything, okay?!"

"Of course you can't you-!" for a moment he got distracted and the claw of one of the bats hit his head, causing him to release his staff and fell.

Hiccup reacted immediately.

"Toothless!" Toothless flew quickly and managed to get under Jack to take him on his back, leaving the white-haired in Hiccup's arms "Are you okay?"

"Yes, remember I can fly. I didn't need your help" the guardian grumbled while Toothless was flying at high speed dodging the boggans.

"Why weren't you flying then?" Hiccup grumbled back at the lack of gratitude.

"I just had to catch my staff. And look" he showed him the staff that was on his hand "I caught it, so don't play the hero... and stop hugging me!"

"I'm not hugging you, I'm holding you!"

Toothless let out a loud grunt of annoyance, making them both to stop arguing and continue fighting the boggans.

Suddenly, several black horses went past them flying fast and attacked the boggans. Hiccup and Jack turned and looked up. There Pitch was, floating on a cloud made of black sand.

"Am I late to the party?" the raven asked with a smirk "I found some friends along the way."

"Hiccup!"

The rest of warriors had arrived.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, his friends of Berk, were there.

Astrid's dragon flew to be next to Hiccup and Jack.

"Sorry for the wait, the twins received the message you sent and you know how it is" Astrid excused the delay.

"No, you guys arrived just in time" Hiccup said smiling "Mandrake's not here, he must be on the ground. We're going to help there." he looked at Jack, who nodded before going to ground with him.

"The hero has arrived! LET'S GOOOOO!" Snotlout shouted flying towards the boggans to roast them with the fire of his dragon.

.

A group of boggans slipped through the trees past the soldiers and began to approach the village of Arendelle, but they didn't know there was someone waiting for them.

The boggans stopped when they saw the army of giant snowmen blocking the way to the village.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Elsa asked with a smirk, standing in the middle of her army. The boggans launched to attack with a war scream, just like the snowmen that ran to meet them to begin the fight.

The snowmen were large and could crush more than two boggans at the same time, but the boogans were more agile, so some of them managed to pass the snowmen, heading for the queen.

Elsa used her powers to create ice spikes across the ground that prevent them from passing. Some boggans were hit and vanished, but the rest used the staffs they had to smash the ice and it melted instantly, turning into putrid water and contaminating the soil it touched.

Elsa was surprised to see that. The first time she fought them that hadn't happened.

The boggans began to approach her slowly, because Mandrake's orders were to capture, not to hurt her.

"Get away!" Elsa ordered, creating ice spikes again, eliminating the threatening boggans.

"There you are, my queen" a voice made Elsa tremble, and turning, she spotted Mandrake, who standing in front of her a few feet away. At the moment she saw him, she created ice spikes to attack, but Mandrake waved his staff in front of the ice, melting it just like the weapons of the boggans had done moments ago, filling the ground of rot where water touched "do you like it? I found a way to unite our powers" the man said grinning as he approached slowly, "freeze and rot will destroy and rule everything."

Frowning, Elsa created two huge snow hands that headed toward Mandrake to hit him, but again, Mandrake only made a wave with his staff and melted the snow, counteracting Elsa's magic.

"You didn't think I would come unprepared, did you?" the lord of the boggans questioned smirking confidently.

Meanwhile, another group of boggans ran past them and headed toward the town. It wouldn't take long for them to find the shelter where people were hiding.

"NO!" Elsa screamed trying to go after them, but Mandrake strongly stamped the ground creating a line of rot in front of her, blocking her way to the village.

"Your power is perfect to extend my domain through all the kingdoms" Mandrake said walking towards her.

"As if I were to allow it." the queen said making a defense position.

"That's not your decision." Mandrake lifted his staff to attack, but suddenly a shot of ice and frost hit him from behind.

Mandrake got rid of the ice quickly, melting it, and then opened his eyes surprised to see who had attacked him. It was not Elsa, he had an eye on her... the one attacked was...

"Go after them! I got your back!" Jack said flying to position himself in the middle of Elsa and Mandrake. She nodded and ran towards the boggans who had got in the town.

Mandrake saw Elsa escape, but he looked far from being disappointed. Jack tried not to flinch at the sight of that malicious and pleased grin that man had on his face.

.

Merida continued shooting arrows; she was concentrated in the front because a lot of boggans appeared there, so she didn't see the boggan that was in a tree behind her, aiming at her with an arrow.

Thump!

The redhead heard a noise and turned. She saw a boggan on the floor with a black arrow in his back just before it disintegrated.

The girl looked up and saw the responsible, who was standing on floating sand.

"You're not the only one who's good with arrows" Pitch said smiling calmly. Just at that second, Merida shot an arrow that went almost touching him, wounding the boggan that was in another tree behind him about to attack. The raven was stunned.

"I'm not the only one, but I'm the best" the redhead said smirking arrogantly before continuing attacking other boggans.

.

Mandrake remained standing in front of Jack, who was in attack position waiting for the man to make a move. Mandrake seemed to be analyzing him.

"Hmmm, interesting" the man said grinning. Jack frowned and decided he should stop waiting. His staff shot large magnitude of ice and frost, but Mandrake put his staff in front of him and the ice didn't hit him, it just melted with an unnatural speed and the water fell to the ground making more rot.

Jack looked surprised at what just happened; he hadn't even touched him.

The white-haired brought his eyes to the staff of Mandrake. He could see the heat waves around that staff, thereby noticing it was very hot. It was as if the staff created a heat barrier melting snow and ice, but not only that, he used it to create rot.

Was that his plan? Was that how he planned to use Elsa's snow?

"Your power is like Elsa's" Mandrake said. He was also looking at the staff of the adversary, and like Jack, he had begun to analyze its power, "but the frost that comes out of your staff is not completely magic, your power is connected directly to the nature" Mandrake looked at the ground where the melt water had fallen and the rot appeared. He noticed that the putrefaction was more extensive than the one that had been created with Elsa's ice, "Very interesting..." he smirked maliciously looking at Jack's eyes.

.

Hiccup had been busy protecting Rapunzel and Anna, who had been attacked by several boggans, but the soldiers came along with Kristoff and Eugene to help, so he set out to continue looking for Mandrake.

Before taking off, he saw before him one of the giant snowmen of Elsa's fighting a boggan, who shot an arrow at him. What happened next left Hiccup paralyzed.

The snowman melted in a blink, falling on the ground and turning it into rot.

Before he can react, magical ice flew shot into the sky and exploded in snow flurries. It was Elsa's signal, she was in grave danger.

"Elsa!" Hiccup and Toothless took flight to go towards the place.

.

"Agh!" Jack groaned trying to dodge the Mandrake's staff using his own staff as a shield. He received and gave some kicks and punches, but it was difficult to attack and try to avoid that dangerous weapon at the same time.

Jack had considered flying out and attack from the air, but he had seen the ice that he shot him did nothing, and if he would fly away Mandrake might go after Elsa, so his only option at the moment was to remain on the ground and confront Mandrake hand to hand. He was agile, but Mandrake was stronger.

Mandrake grinned. He didn't need excessive force to put the boy in trouble; Jack growled as striving to ward off the other's staff while Mandrake simply stood firm.

"Elsa's power has a supreme magnitude, but your power is special" he put more pressure on his staff while Jack glared at him with utter contempt as he strived to not be cowed "I could settle having you, or better... both!" he exerted all possible strength, thereby achieving to break Jack's staff. Jack immediately jumped away from Mandrake's staff, which almost hit his face.

"NO!" he shouted at his broken staff, and Mandrake took the opportunity of that moment of distraction to kick him on the chest.

Jack lied on the ground in pain and before the guardian could think of standing up, Mandrake put his foot on Jack's chest and positioned his rotten staff dangerously close to his face.

"Kh ...!" Jack tried unsuccessfully to take Mandrake's foot off of him with his hands, as he moved his face aside trying to get as far as possible from that staff.

The man saw the boy's exposed skin of his neck, then he touched it with the tip of his staff, leaving a small black circular mark. Jack whined of the pain he felt.

"...!" Mandrake was surprised when the information came to him through the mark he made "I can feel it..." he grinned with satisfaction "the ice walls that protected your heart were thawed... and it got broken" he said as if that were convenient to him somehow "A broken heart is easy to contaminate" he raised his staff in order to give a strong and final blow "definitely, I'll keep you!"

Just before he can hit Jack, Mandrake got a strong hit in the jaw that made him step back and away from the white-haired. Without even bothering to see who had hit him, Mandrake turned intending to attack his assailant, but when he turned, just in that second, something went through him in the chest, leaving him paralyzed.

His eyes met a pair of green eyes that were glaring at him with an incomparable fury.

"..." Mandrake was surprised to recognize the person. It was Hiccup, the viking he had faced the first time he came to Arendelle. Mandrake brought his gaze down to see what was running through him, and got surprised when he saw fire... a flaming sword. There was only one sword like that, Inferno, the sword of dragons, which could only belong to a person worthy of the respect of every one of the dragons. The sword was made to gain the trust of the dragons and to make them to recognize him as part of them, but it also had another power... it could destroy an immortal.

Mandrake looked up at Hiccup, who had not changed his expression of anger.

"I'm impressed, Hiccup Haddock ... I didn't consider you as a threat" Mandrake admitted as he felt his body being slowly consumed by the fire and the power of the sword "it was a mistake."

"People like you don't deserve mercy." the viking roared spitefully. Mandrake was surprised to see the boy so different; the first time he saw him, he hadn't seen such anger and fear at any moment...

It was then when Mandrake understood.

He brought his eyes to Jack, who was leaning on the floor trying to straighten, while Toothless stood before him covering him in case any danger emerged, looking askance at Mandrake and growling at him.

Mandrake smirked returning his gaze to Hiccup.

"Perhaps you have got rid of me, Haddock" he said and Hiccup narrowed his eyes in anger "but at least I'll have the satisfaction to take something of yours..."

"The only thing that you'll take will be my contempt." he nailed the sword harder, the flames burned more intensely, covering Mandrake's body completely. Within seconds, only the sword was left, with no fire now, lying on the ground. It was the first time he used the sword to destroy or kill, he mostly used it to repel attacks or as a signal to the dragons. Hiccup had never liked to resort to violence if it wasn't necessary, but this time he had no other alternative.

With Mandrake destroyed, the boggans and all the creatures created by him began to disappear.

Jack sat on the floor while rubbing his sore neck.

"That guy was nuts" the white-haired said grumbling. Hiccup ran and leaned next to him.

"Are you okay?" the viking asked with great concern in his voice.

"Yes, yes" Jack replied relaxed and carelessly. Then he smirked "it's funny, usually it was me who protected you, remember? Ugh!" he groaned when he felt a sharp pain on his neck, causing Hiccup to startle and approached closer to look carefully.

He saw the strange wound on Jack's neck.

"You are hurt" he said alarmed, and just then he saw the redhead running toward them, surely coming to see if everything was ok, "Merida! Bring Rapunzel!" he asked Merida making her stop; she nodded and ran back to bring Rapunzel.

"It's just a small wound" Jack said carefree. He tried to get up but Hiccup stopped him, holding him in place.

"No, don't move, wait for Rapunzel arrives" he urged. Jack looked up, his eyes meeting with Hiccup's.

"Hey, why so serious? The bad guy is gone, we won," he said smirking but it failed to change the expression on Hiccup's face. Hiccup looked worried and scared; he didn't seem like someone that had just won a battle "you should be happy."

"I am here!" Rapunzel came running to where they were.

"Hurry up! He's wounded."

Rapunzel leaned next to Jack, but Hiccup didn't even give time to see where the wound was, the viking took a lock of her long hair and quickly wrapped it around Jack's neck.

"Hey! Are you trying to strangle me or what?" the white-haired complained at the abruptness.

Rapunzel made the healing power to flow through her hair and then she removed the lock to see if the wound had healed.

"It's healed" Rapunzel reported with a smile. Hiccup approached to see and confirm.

"Thanks, Rapunzel" the white-haired thanked, "See? It was nothing important" Jack said to Hiccup, standing up, "stop making that face" he ordered rolling his eyes seeing that the viking was still serious and tense.

"I told you not to fight Mandrake" Hiccup reminded frowning.

"And what did you expect me to do? Run away?" Jack said annoyed, "I'm a guardian, Hiccup. It's my duty"

"But he could have truly hurt you!" the viking argued exasperated.

"I was helping the queen to protect her people."

"I know but…!" he took a moment to calm down, without success. He couldn't stop thinking that something grave could have happened, "What if I didn't get to you in time?! What if I…?!"

"I wasn't worried. I knew you'd come in time" Jack interrupted with an unusual serious expression. Then he smiled and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Calm down, big head"

"..." the brown-haired sighed and decided to calm down. He had to admit that when he saw Mandrake attacking Jack an uncontrollable anger burned inside him and a terrible fear nestled in his chest... luckily there wasn't anything serious.

Jack saw he was calmed down now, so he pulled back his hand from Hiccup's shoulder, but suddenly the viking held his hand to keep him in place and prevented him to get away, surprising Jack.

Hiccup looked at him intently, remaining silent.

Jack looked back at him questioning. He stiffened when the viking approached to his face. He was close, so close...

"W-What are you d…?"

"Rapunzel" Hiccup called the blond, "Look, he's still injured" he said pointing to Jack's face.

"…" Jack was shocked for a moment, "What?!" he reacted.

He had a bruise on his face where he had been punched by Mandrake; that was what Hiccup was looking at so intently.

"Oh, I see" Rapunzel said when she saw the bruise.

Jack felt very upset. That moron touched him and approached as if he didn't know what personal space was! Just to see a simple bruise and there he was getting nervous for nothing!

"I'm not injured, big head, and I don't need…!" he started to protest but suddenly Hiccup smacked him on the chest "OUCH!" he cringed in pain, even if the smack wasn't hard, "You idiot! What the hell was that?!"

"He's bruised there too" Hiccup informed Rapunzel, who blinked a little surprised at Hiccup's ways to take care of Jack. He had smacked him to make Jack receive the healing without objection "Please, check him carefully and heal all his wounds."

"Ok!" the blonde replied smiling happily and started to heal Jack completely. She had to heal a lot of people but she knew Hiccup wouldn't be entirely relaxed until Jack were totally safe and sound, so she had to start with Jack.

"That stubborn dork" Jack mumbled annoyed looking at Hiccup. The viking walked towards Merida that was stroking Toothless and looking at them amused. Rapunzel giggled exchanging glances with the redhead.

Eugene talked to Hiccup when the viking passed next to him.

"Uhm… I'm bruised, too" he said raising his hand, as if he were expecting for Hiccup to tell Rapunzel to heal him just like he did with Jack "My body hurts soooooo much" he whined dramatically.

Hiccup stopped and looked at him up and down searching for severe injuries.

"You will survive." The viking said carefree, walking past him.

"Oh… Ok" Eugene stood there awkwardly. Rapunzel looked at Eugene smiling a little ashamed. Poor him, he didn't know. But she would heal his bruises next.

"You must be bruised too, Hiccup" Merida said when Hiccup approached her, smirking knowingly, but the viking didn't even realize her suggestive expression "you also got a lot of punches and kicks"

"I'm fine" he said shortly, "tell me, is everybody ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, we all are fine" the redhead responded removing a lock of hair from her face "although I got a little disheveled" she smiled.

"When aren't you disheveled?" Jack asked with a mocking tone while Rapunzel healed him.

"I will leave you injured if you don't shut up." Merida threatened while Jack kept laughing.

"Hiccup!"

The viking turned to the voice.

"Elsa!" he immediately ran to her "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered, relieved to see everyone was fine "the boggans vanished, does that mean...?"

"Yes" Hiccup responded, "We defeated him." he informed "Thanks for the signal you sent."

"Sir Jack helped me, I couldn't do less."

"WE WON!" they heard Anna's cheering; the princess came running to hug her sister. Behind her came Kristoff "WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!"

"We are victorious!" Snotlout shouted as he and the other vikings landed on their dragons, "all thanks to me!" he announced in a pose of cool guy "really, love?" he asked Astrid with a flirtatious tone.

"Ugh, shut up, just a moment ago you were screaming like a frightened girl" the blonde said rolling her eyes as she got off her dragon.

"That arrow went very close to me!" Snotlout protested.

Pitch landed next to Hiccup, who turned to him.

"Pitch, thanks for the help."

"No problem, it's always a pleasure to bury fear into the hearts of others." the dark-haired said showing a smile, "So… Is everyone ok?

"Yes."

"Ooow" Pitch complained disappointed.

"Well, now we have to restore the forest" Hiccup reported addressing the other vikings, who would help with the fire of dragon that was needed.

"And next, the PARTY!" Anna shouted raising her arms.

"Party?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Since yesterday I'd been organizing a party to celebrate our victory!"

"And what would happen if we lost?" Kristoff questioned smiling and crossing his arms.

"Pff! That couldn't happen" the princess said making a careless gesture.

While Anna continued to give details about the party that they would have that same night, Hiccup approached Jack, who was picking up his broken staff of the ground.

"Can you fix it?" the brown-haired asked curiously seeing how Jack was holding the two halves.

"Of course I can fix it" the guardian said putting the two halves together. Jack's power flowed through them, an icy blue light spread and blended the two ends of the staff back together. Hiccup observed in surprise, "see? It's done" he smiled arrogant as he showed his repaired staff to the viking. Hiccup smiled in relief and walked over to Toothless.

"Let's restore the forest. Get your positions!"

The riders got on their respective dragons.

"Restore?" Tuffnut questioned in a disapproving and discouraged tone "I don't like to restore, I like to destroy!"

"But this is already destroyed" Ruffnut said pointing to the rotten forest, "So, if we are going to restore... that means we'll destroy the destruction!" she concluded excited. Tuffnut took a while to understand that logic but then he smiled in agreement.

"Yes! Double Destruction!"

"We are geniuses!" the twins fived.

"Come on" Hiccup helped Elsa to climb on Toothless, so she could use her powers from the air. He also climbed the dragon and sat behind her, then he looked at Jack "Jack, you should rest" he said just before being shot frost across the face.

"You go to rest" the white-haired grumbled and then took flight to begin to fill with snow the rotten forest. Hiccup took off all the snow from his face and glared at Jack for what he had done.

Elsa giggled.

"You'll get used to it" the queen said. Hiccup looked horrified to realize that she was suggesting that he would get used because 'it would happen very often'.

"For heaven's sake, don't say that" the viking laughed and then took flight, so Elsa would fill the forest with snow from the air. Afterwards he and his fellow vikings would use the fire of dragons to melt all that snow and thus return the forest to what it was.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

The battle was finally over, and a couple of hours after the fully restoring the forest, the villagers were celebrating the victory in the castle... but he didn't feel like celebrating.

He sighed into the wind while keeping his hands firm on his staff, as if that were the only support he had.

"If you were going to take him out of my life forever, you shouldn't have let me know him" the white-haired muttered lowering his gaze, directing his words to the Man in the Moon, who as always, didn't answer.

Yes, the battle was over, and that meant he would soon have to leave and never see Hiccup again... and even if the Man in the Moon didn't forbid them to meet again, Jack would stay away from him forever; he would hate to have him close and feel him away, seeing he was happy with someone else...

No, he wouldn't stand it. It was the best to disappear completely from Hiccup's life.

Maybe if he tried enough, he could forget and erase him from his heart.

"There you are."

Jack closed his eyes tightly when he heard that voice, as if he suddenly felt a sharp pain.

He wanted to get away, but it seemed that silly viking was not willing to cooperate.

Hiccup walked over, looking at him from below. Jack was sitting on the roof of one of the towers of the castle and Hiccup was in the balcony of the tower.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, what are you doing here?"

Jack raised his eyebrows with some intrigue... He has been looking for him everywhere? What for?

"I was trying to have a moment of peace and quiet" the white-haired said smirking "but thanks to you I can't."

"So cold" Hiccup laughed "Get down."

"Why?"

"To be down here" the brown-haired said with obviousness as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to" Jack grumbled. Hiccup frowned.

"Come here" he said in an unconvincing bossy tone.

"No."

"Then I will go up there" Hiccup said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You can't do that" the guardian said mockingly, but when he saw the viking standing on the railing of the balcony he frightened "You'll fall and break your skull" he warned frowning.

Hiccup ignored him and, already standing on the railing, leaned a bit to get ready to jump to the roof of the tower. It wasn't that far, he just had to jump, hold the flagpole that was there and climb up.

"All this time riding Toothless gave me a very good balance" the viking said just before jumping.

He managed to hold the flag pole with one hand and held the roof with the other hand.

"Ha! See?" he presumed trying to suspend his body to raise his leg to the ceiling, but suddenly the roof which he was holding began to break off and slide "Uh oh."

It ended up breaking off and he fell. Fortunately it was not a dangerous fall; there was little distance from the ceiling to the floor of the balcony.

"Yes, I see." Jack replied laughing. Then he flew down to see the viking lying on the ground and somewhat dazed.

Jack leaned to his side.

"Hey, big head, how much is two plus two?" he asked as Hiccup rubbed his head.

"Four?" the viking answered without understanding what the purpose of the question was.

"Yes, you're still a genius," he gave him a few pats on the head as if he were a puppy, "Nothing happened to your brain." Hiccup grimaced at the mockery but then he smiled when he realized that Jack wasn't on the roof anymore.

"At least I made you come down-ugh!" he complained in pain when the white-haired, rather than help him up, walked over stepping on his stomach and leaving some frost there.

"Yes, I'm here, why were you looking for me?" Jack asked putting a hand to his pocket.

With some awkwardness, Hiccup stood up.

"For anything special" he replied, taking off the powder of his pants, "do I need a reason to spend time with my friend?"

Jack frowned, he hadn't liked the answer. He used his staff to hold Hiccup's neck and brought his face close to his, leaving the viking surprised by the sudden move.

"There are lots of friends at the party waiting for you" Jack hissed and then released him, passing him by.

"But I ..." still somewhat dismayed, Hiccup turned to talk to him and saw that Jack was walking away from him "where are you going?"

"Far away from you" he replied without stopping and disappeared behind the wall, so Hiccup quickened his pace to catch him up.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused walking after him, "Jack" He called him when he saw the guardian kept walking past him and ignoring him. The balcony had no end because the tower had a circular base, so who knows how many laps he ran chasing him "I'm talking to you, hey!" Jack started running faster and Hiccup lost sight of him.

"I'm here" the viking turned to the opposite side and saw Jack there, smirking.

"Wha…?" he approached and Jack ran away again "Hey!" he also ran.

"I'm here now " Hiccup heard Jack's voice behind him, and turned around again to chase him.

That happened three times more and Hiccup ended up running in circles without knowing where Jack was.

Then he heard a laugh that came from above.

"How silly you look doing that! Hahahah!" the white-haired scoffed as he continued laughing.

"Again up there?" the viking snorted seeing him sitting on the roof again "Come here!"

"Make me" he challenged showing a smirk. Hiccup let out a long groan of frustration.

"Aaaaagh, right!" he shouted, and Jack thought that he had given up and that he would finally leave, but instead of leaving the viking walked to the railing, "I will go up there again."

Jack frowned and huffed frustrated. Well, apparently trying to push him away was causing the opposite effect, classic Hiccup, he always did the opposite of what he wanted unless he used some manipulation...

The white-haired flew to the balcony making Hiccup forget his intentions to climb to the roof.

"Okay, okay, what do you want?" He asked impatiently. Hiccup smiled.

"I want you to go to the party. Since when you miss a party full of kids?" he asked with a smile, waiting for Jack to react positively, but on the contrary all he did was wincing and looking away, which made Hiccup worry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just told you that-" he stopped talking when suddenly Hiccup removed the hood he was wearing, making him startle "Hey! What are you doing?" he questioned putting the hood on again.

"I want to see your face properly when you speak" he viking said pulling down the hood again with all the confidence in the world.

"Well, I don't want you to see!" Jack put the hood back.

"Why?" he took it off again.

"Because!" he put it on again.

"Okay" Hiccup said, raising his hands in signal of peace and surrender "stay like that and meanwhile I keep thinking about how cute you are looking like blue riding hood, aaww" he grabbed his cheeks as he spoke as if Jack were a cute little thing, obviously trying to annoy him. Jack hit and took his hands off as the viking started laughing at his angry face.

"And who are you? The granny who wants all the better to see with?" the white-haired questioned trying to return the insult.

"That's the big bad wolf!" Hiccup corrected and continued laughing "don't get mad, I thought you liked the jokes" he said in a mocking tone while Jack was not amused "No, seriously" he stopped laughing and became serious "you look good with the hood, it frames your pretty face" he grinned, it was obvious he was trying to bother him again.

"You know what?" Jack said smirking apparently calm, "I'm starting to think you chose the armor as costume because of me."

"Because of you?" Hiccup seemed not to understand, "What do you m...?"

He paused when Jack used the curvature of his staff to lure him from the neck again, staring at him menacingly.

"I mean you shouldn't make me angry, Hiccup" the white-haired warned severely, leaving the viking somewhat shocked.

"It's strange, you scare me..." the brown-haired admitted, then tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes as if he didn't understand something "but at the same time, you don't scare me..."

"Mh, it seems the fall affected your brain after all" the white-haired concluded trying to deflect the issue and walking to the railing of the balcony to lean on there.

Hiccup stared at him in silence for a moment. He knew something was wrong with Jack, whenever he got away from everyone it was because something was bothering him, and he really wanted to know what it was.

Being sincere to himself, he wasn't lying when he said that the hood looked good in him, but at that moment he felt like Jack was using it as a refuge, as if he were trying to hide what he felt.

_"What's wrong?"_ He couldn't help wondering. How could he make him say it?

The viking walked to stand beside him and, as if Jack had guessed that he was about to start with a questioning, he decided to speak.

"And... how does it feel to be the future king of Arendelle?" the white-haired asked turning to look at him and smiling.

"..." Hiccup looked at him with wide eyes. The guardian's sudden question had taken him by surprise "The future what?"

"Come on, don't play the dumb" Jack insisted, keeping his smile.

"I don't understand what you mean" and he said it honestly. The first thing that came to his mind was an image of Elsa being overthrown by his people for him to be king, which, in his opinion, would be absurd, and he would never accept to be king in her place anyway...

Jack thought that Hiccup was just trying to change the subject, so he decided to go to the point to make him stop the acting.

"Obviously you're going to end up marrying Elsa."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed in astonishment.

Jack grimaced in confusion at Hiccup's reaction. His face seemed to say 'I'm getting married? How? When? Where? Why nobody told me?'. He was pretending very well.

"No need to pretend, it obvious you're in love with her" the white-haired said showing a smirk "and don't worry, she feels the same for you."

"..." Hiccup, still surprised, mused Jack's last words "Are you saying that she is in love with me?"

"Yes."

The viking looked to the side and frowned thoughtfully. Then he turned back his eyes to the guardian.

"... Did she tell you that?" he asked curiously.

"No, but it's easy to notice." the blue-eyed said with a shrug. He looked away trying to ignore how bad it felt to see that Hiccup showed interest in what he had stated. Surely he was happy to hear that the queen loved him back.

Anyway, things had to be like that after all.

"So, you just have to confess your feelings and problem solved" he quickly suggested, interrupting the viking's thoughts, who just seemed to react.

"Ehm... but..." Hiccup mumbled something, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on!" to Hiccup's surprise, Jack began to push him to start walking "Don't waste your time!"

"What?!" the brown-haired questioned startled "But...! Wait!"

"No, you shouldn't wait "Jack said as he continued pushing "Women appreciate the patience but they don't like to waiting. So go, quickly, tell her you love her and then kiss her."

"Ehm ... I don't know how to do it."

Jack stopped pushing when he heard that. Hiccup saw the opportunity to turn toward him again.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" the white-haired asked perplexed. Probably the idiot was just very nervous and that was why he said that, and then he wouldn't go with Elsa and would end up stuck with him all night... that wasn't convenient for him, he had to get him away now, and if he needed to resort to desperate measures, he would, "Just hold her hands gently, and then say 'I love you', then she will tell 'me too' and then you kiss her. It's simple" he said quickly, hoping that was enough.

"I've never kissed."

"..."

"..."

Why didn't he just get free from the idiot pulling him off the balcony? That way he would get rid of that stupid viking once and for all. Why was he so determined to make things difficult for him?

"Really?" the white-haired asked, just to make sure he was not joking.

"Ehm ... yes" Hiccup replied scratching the back of his neck and looking away somewhat embarrassed "It's just… I have been very busy and... well, I've never had a girlfriend."

Jack looked at him surprised. He had thought that the viking would have a lot of girls at his feet, and remembering what used to say years ago about having a girlfriend, he thought... well...

Agh, damn, it was not the moment to get happy by nonsense like that. The fact that Hiccup hadn't kissed anyone didn't mean he would have a chance. His kisses would be for someone else...

"And... what about you? Have you kissed someone?" the brown-haired asked a bit uncomfortable, as if he was not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

The question pulled Jack from his thoughts.

It was his nature to show himself strong although inside he felt otherwise, so instinctively he responded...

"Yes, many times."

"..." that carefree answer seemed to take Hiccup by surprise, but Jack wasn't looking into his eyes so he didn't notice the grimace the viking did "I remember you once said that a guardian couldn't have a girlfriend" the brown-haired mentioned looking a bit accuser.

"I didn't say they were my girlfriends" the white-haired said smiling slyly.

"Ah ..." Hiccup looked away, the disappointment could be seen on his face, to what Jack frowned looking away too.

"After all, I'm Mr. Popularity, remember?" he snorted.

"..." Hiccup took his eyes to the white-haired, surprised to hear what he had said, and he could see how Jack, without looking at him, narrowed his eyes trying to contain his anger and pain to remember those words.

Hiccup couldn't help remembering the argument they had years ago.

_"Why do I bother? What would you know? You're the Mr. Popularity. You'd never understand"_

He had thought about those words many times, and he was very sorry for having said them. It was obvious those words hurt Jack. He had been an idiot for having said that, a complete idiot.

"Jack ..." he spoke with the clear intention of apologizing, but as guessing what he would do, Jack cut him immediately.

"Well, since you don't know how to kiss or confess, I will help you to practice!" the white-haired said changing his countenance suddenly.

Hiccup blinked a few times, puzzled.

"To practice?"

"Yes!" Jack answered smiling "So, first of all, I want to see how you would do it."

"Hmmm ..." Hiccup looked at him nervous and remained silent. He wanted to see what, exactly?

Jack rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Come on, imagine that I'm someone you want to kiss, how would you come to kiss me?"

Hiccup looked into his eyes as he scratched his nape; Jack wanted him to give a demonstration of how he would do it? That was embarrassing!

But Jack was there waiting, so he had no way out.

"Like this, Maybe?" he asked before closing his eyes and stretching his lips in a very funny way.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jack couldn't stand it and laughed out loud at him "you look so silly! Hahahahah!"

Hiccup snorted feeling his cheeks flushed of the shame. Seriously, why was he doing what Jack said?

"Thanks for your professional opinion" he said sarcastically, while Jack finished laughing "So according to you, how should I do it?"

"First, you must look at her straight in the eye, intently" the white-haired said "let's see, look at me intently" he said waiting for Hiccup to do it.

"Okay" the viking obeyed and looked at him intently...

Jack frowned dissatisfied, Hiccup was looking at him with eyes wide open. He shouldn't do it like that!

"Hey, you shouldn't make that retarded face. If you look at her like that you'll scare her." The white-haired grumbled putting his staff aside to explain better, while Hiccup scowled. Retarded? How dared he? "You have to close your eyes a little, you know, with some feeling."

The viking nodded.

"Like this?" he asked softening his eyes.

"Yes, that's fine" Jack approved, "then must approach slowly to not frighten her or make her feel like you're rushing her" he continued to giving instructions "If she pulls away a bit, maybe it's because she is nervous, so you must give her security by putting your hand on her cheek. If she continues a little nervous, then place your forehead on hers for a moment before kissing her, to give her time to get into the romantic atmosphere."

Damn, he felt so silly saying those things, but they were drastic measures to be taken to make Hiccup leave.

"Oh, I get it" the viking replied after listening carefully "Okay, I'll try." he said decisive, shaking his shoulders, as if preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Then he took Jack's hands gently and...

"What are you doing?" the white-haired asked stiff.

"You said you'd help me to practice" the viking reminded casually.

"Yes, but..." he stammered nervous looking for some argument, but then he let out a resigned sigh, thinking that the sooner he made him understand sooner it would end, "okay, but quickly."

"Right," the brown-haired smiled, pleased because Jack agreed, "So... I'll tell you 'I love you' then you respond 'Me too' and then I will approach like you told me, to see if I understood well."

"Okay..."

No, it was not okay. It was not okay at all.

Given the positive response, the viking gripped Jack's hands firmly and looked into his eyes, as the white-haired had said.

The blue eyes of the guardian shivered. How could Hiccup act so well? The viking looked at him with a feeling that seemed so real, and not faked as it was supposed to be.

Hiccup began to approach slowly...

"I love you ..." he whispered softly, pressing Jack's hands against his chest.

Jack's heart started to beat like crazy. How the hell did he get into that?

"... Ehm... I-I love you, too ..." he responded as planned, but ... damn! Did he just stutter?

What he was not expecting was that Hiccup paralyzed all of the sudden, staring at him in surprise with wide eyes, as if Jack had just said something very shocking. Jack could swear the viking's face suddenly turned red.

And that damn dork began to laugh. Jack looked at him shocked and embarrassed. The heat rose to his cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?!" he questioned angry, breaking the grip that the viking had on his hands "I strive to help you and you laugh?!"

Hiccup was startled.

"N-No, I'm not laughing at it!" the viking assured hurriedly, and he was sincere "I just... I don't know, I feel a little weird" he confessed scratching the back of his head and looking down while smiling nervously. It was true, he had been very nervous about saying 'I love you' to Jack, but hearing the 'I love you too' made him feel a crazy tingling in his stomach.

"Of course you feel weird; I'm not your beloved Elsa" the guardian grumbled accuser.

"What? I didn't say it because of that, I just-"

"You know what? I'm done. Ask for help to someone else" Jack put his hand into his pocket and turned around to take his staff and leave.

"No, wait!" Hiccup ran and stood in front of him "Okay, I'll do it right! And I won't laugh, I promise" he said seriously.

"Okay ..." Jack agreed, "but let's skip the 'I love you' part, I guess you'll do it well when you're in front of her."

"Uhm... okay..." the viking agreed, "so ..." he stepped closer to Jack.

"..." Jack was about to ask 'So what?' but remained silent when he looked at those green eyes that were fixed on him.

Hiccup's face began to approach his, slowly.

Impulsively, Jack pulled away a little, at what Hiccup reacted with putting a hand on his cheek gently, as Jack had indicated him, causing the white-haired to stay stiff.

The viking began to get closer, while Jack was losing his head. He wasn't a patient person and he was feeling desperate to smash Hiccup's lips against his own without caring anything in the world, but his self-control and the fear of getting hurt kept him immobilized; although he wasn't getting away as he should. He wasn't thinking rationally; he seemed so mesmerized by those green eyes, he began to close his eyes just like Hiccup was doing. The viking put his forehead on his for a moment, letting their breaths to intermingle.

Then Hiccup tilted his head to have a better access to those lips that seemed to wait anxiously, and then...

POW!

The viking got back to earth when he received a strong slap in the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" Hiccup complained putting a hand on his sore cheek, turning to look at Jack indignantly, asking for an explanation.

Jack looked at him in disbelief... 'What was that for' he asked? Damn him.

"I forgot to tell you, if she gives you a slap it means she's not ready and you must wait a few days to kiss her," the white-haired said casually, trying to show as much composure as possible.

His reason had returned to him just before their lips touched... yes, a punch would have been manlier, but a slap was the first reaction he had at that moment of panic, who could judge him?

"Well... thanks for being so demonstrative" the viking said sarcastically, still stroking his affected cheek.

"You're welcome" the guardian answered smiling carefree "now, go with her" he said putting a hand in his pocket and turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"..." Jack stopped his walk without turning to look at him, thinking of what to say, "I will go to the party, it seems fun" he said and then got on the railing of the balcony. He turned to look at Hiccup one last time, "Then you'll tell me how it went. See you later" he said smiling slyly and took flight getting away from there.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He was now outside the village, facing the castle he had just left behind. It was time to leave and...

He groaned in frustration, why was it so hard? He had been without him for five long years, he could live without him for the rest of his life...

His blue eyes saddened, why did he love him so much?

"Goodbye, Hiccup ..." he whispered into the wind keeping his eyes on the castle, "hope you'll be happy" he turned his back to the castle to get out of there, and he suddenly got startled when he saw Toothless in front of him "ehm... Hi, lizard, what do you want?" he tried to look natural, and he felt really foolish for being nervous at the thought of the dragon had heard something…. although that reptile had an almost human personality.

Toothless didn't seem angry, his dilated pupils made him look like a meek curious cat. The dragon began to emit soft sounds, as if trying to say something.

"I don't understand dragon language" Jack said, smiling and shrugging. He tried to pass him, but Toothless intercepted him preventing his passage "What?" Jack asked impatiently, "if you want someone to feed you, go to your fool owner for that" he ordered him trying to look annoyed, but his eyes soon saddened. He fought his tears... damn, he felt like an idiot, "take care of him for me, would you?" he asked Toothless giving him a little pat on the nose, "Goodbye" he said taking flight and leaving the dragon behind.

Toothless sat on the floor with a sad face while he watched Jack getting out of sight.

Jack flew towards the snowy mountains; he would pass through them to go to the Palace of the Guardians.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the chest and began to descend to the ground.

"What?" he wondered confused when he tried to fly again and he couldn't.

It was very strange because he used to fly with the wind. The wind was strong and cold at that moment, but for some reason he couldn't use it to fly.

"I can't fly..." he concluded after several failed attempts, "well, it must be because of the tiredness" he reasoned, even though it had never happened before, "It doesn't matter, I will walk... all I want is to get away from here."

He just needed to be in the cold weather to reload his energy. Surely he' would regain his ability to fly in minutes.

_It's the best, it's the best, it's the best_. He repeated that to himself over and over again no matter how much it hurt.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He was now walking through the huge garden of the castle, with his mind confused.

Confess his feelings to Elsa? That wasn't in his plans because, first of all, he wasn't in love with her. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, she was a wonderful person and a very beautiful woman, but his love for her was a love of friends, no more than that.

A lot of people had hinted that there was more between them than friendship, but he didn't feel it right, they were just good friends...

He had to admit, although many have suggested that he was in love with Elsa, the fact that Jack did it left him very perturbed. And besides that, the white-haired assured him that Elsa 'loved him back'.

Hiccup chuckled remembering that whole practice subject. Geez, that was really strange.

For some reason, Jack wanted to escape from him, so to speak, and despite being sure he wasn't in love with Elsa, playing along was the best way to hold Jack close longer... so that was what he did.

Suddenly he grimaced in disgust as he remembered the 'I've kissed many times' thing. What the hell? The white-haired wasn't like that before he left, all the year Hiccup was a guardian Jack had never been involved romantically with anyone, neither serious nor temporarily, despite having many admirers...

_"After all, I'm Mr. Popularity, remember?"_

Hiccup suddenly stopped his walk when a thought came to his mind remembering those words...

What if Jack had turned like that because what he said before he left?

No no no, damn, that would be horrible! He would never forgive himself!

He would go to ask Merida and Rapunzel about it, surely they knew something.

Hiccup rubbed his cheek. The slap he gave him still hurt, why the hell did he do that? If he wanted to give an indication, couldn't he just say it like normal people?

_"I love you too"_

The viking scratched his head trying to dispel the nervousness that assaulted him again just to remember those words. He felt his cheeks burn. He remembered how he stared at Jack's lips for a moment, why did he have those pronounced pink lips? And his eyes... staring at them like that made him shudder from head to toe. That was strange, very strange.

Come to think of it, was he about to kiss him? Pff, of course not, he was about to pull away just when Jack slapped him... ... ... Right?

And after that, the white-haired had escaped. Why did he want to get away from him at all costs? It was obvious that something was wrong with him. Despite the appearance, he could tell he was sad about something... have it to do with him particularly or was it something else? Had he done something wrong?

Hiccup stopped walking when she spotted a person standing in front of him, near the rosebush of the garden.

"Elsa?" the brown-haired approached her. The queen just seemed to notice his presence when she heard her name.

"Hi, Hiccup" Elsa greeted smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled, shouldn't she be celebrating the victory with her subjects rather than being there all alone?

"Thinking…" the blonde replied with a calm face as she ran her slim fingers gently over the white roses , "before concluding I want a moment to reflect on what I have learned from all what happened."

Hiccup nodded his head in understanding, looking at her with admiration. He couldn't deny that Elsa was radiant in every way possible.

The blonde brought her eyes to the sky for a moment.

"The moon is beautiful, don't you think so?" she said.

Hiccup looked at the moon. Actually, it was hard to see it as beautiful after all the times he had passed in front of the Moon begging for a chance to see his friends.

"Mh, yes..." he answered though his countenance fell remembering Jack... he was worried about him.

Elsa glanced at him.

"Why aren't you with Jack?" she asked Hiccup taking him by surprise.

"Hn?" The viking looked confused, had she read his mind or something?

"I thought you'd want to spend time with him before the prohibition gets back." the queen said.

"Oh, about that..." Hiccup showed a small smile, "Pitch gave me a message from North. He said there will be no prohibition to see the guardians."

"Then why do you look so depressed?" she asked staring at him.

"I'm not depressed" the viking quickly denied.

Elsa looked at him in silence, waiting. Hiccup glanced at her and saw that her eyes told him that he could trust her and that he had nothing to hide, so the brown-haired decided to speak.

"It's just... I'm worried about Jack" he confessed lowering his gaze, "Something's wrong with him, but he wouldn't tell me anything, it's like he were avoiding me."

"Well ..." Elsa thought for a moment before advising, "I think he will be sincere to you if you are sincere to him first."

"Me?" Hiccup stared at her blankly, "But I have nothing to say."

"Are you sure?" Elsa's question left him confused, why did she speak like he really had something to say? "Did you tell him that he is the most special person to you?"

the viking's eyes opened wide.

"... What?" It was the first thing out of his mouth. He was stunned and his cheeks began to burn, "why do you say that? I... he... he is not..." he began to babble extremely nervous, "that he's my... I don't remember I told you he was my... my..."

"You didn't tell me but it was easy to notice, Hiccup" the queen said with a gentle smile and a calm voice, "the first time you told me about your friends, I could see that you loved and missed them so much, but there was something much more especial when you were talking about him, something stronger; and when I met Jack, when I saw the way your eyes shine every time you look at him, how you strive to be all the time beside him, how you are able to lose your characteristic control only with him and how sad you're just to thinking that there's something wrong with him... seeing all that, I have no doubt that living without Jack beside you it's simply surviving."

"..." Hiccup was still wide-eyed, taking every word as if it were a bucket of cold water. He felt like he was not even breathing.

Elsa smiled at him very amused.

"Why do you make that face as if you just realized?" the queen asked.

Hiccup was paralyzed. All the things Elsa had said were true? Well... come to think of it... yes... It was true. For him, Jack was too special, and he always wanted to be at his side. Actually, whenever there was no response from the Man in the Moon to see his friends, he ended up asking to see Jack at least.

He never wondered why he did what he did when Jack was concerned, he simply acted without questions.

"You know, I..." Hiccup said lowering his gaze for a moment as he thought inwardly, feeling overwhelmed and confused "I had never thought of it that way..."

What Elsa had said was true, but... what does that mean?

"Well, it's not completely strange." the queen said keeping her quiet smile. Yes, she had noticed all that and sensed that Hiccup was not entirely conscious of it, which, as she just said, was not strange. By all the things Hiccup had told her about his past, she knew that his feelings for Jack were not born from 'liking', "That feeling grew slowly, almost imperceptibly. But those things are the ones that last forever" Hiccup frowned slightly without fully understanding what she meant, "that's what makes true love so complicated."

The viking was startled when he heard that word and looked at Elsa stunned.

Love?

Did she just say _love_?

Suddenly Elsa started to laugh.

"W-What's so funny?!" the brown-haired asked very agitated.

"Your face is red as a tomato!" Elsa said and continued laughing.

As if it were possible, Hiccup felt even more embarrassed.

"Don't laugh! I'm having an emotional crisis!" he exclaimed exasperated, "I'm confused! I don't understand what you're trying to say!" he gripped his head in frustration.

Elsa stopped laughing and looked at him with great kindness. She put her hand on his shoulder making him to return his eyes to her, getting him to calm down a little.

"Stop thinking so much, Hiccup" she said stroking his cheek, "just listen to what your heart screams."

Hiccup stared at her. Listen to what his heart screams? His heart was not screaming, it was just beating like crazy! It was not...!

"..." he suddenly went completely static, staring into nothingness, realizing...

His heart was pounding like crazy just to think he was... he was... in love with Jack...

Wait... in love with Jack?

All the moments he spent with Jack roamed his mind. All his facets, all his virtues, all his faults, all the things he made him feel when he was with him, all the things he made him feel when he was away from him...

And he couldn't lie, just a moment ago he was going to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him, he was about to do it almost senselessly, damn it.

Hiccup looked aside, lost in his memories...

He smiled gently and his eyes softened, realizing it.

Hiccup looked at Elsa.

"Thanks, Elsa" he said sincerely.

"You're welcome" the blonde said smiling back. She was relieved to help him. She had to admit that at first, despite knowing that Hiccup felt something special for Jack, she wasn't sure about the white-haired, so she had felt some misgivings towards him, but after the last conversation with the guardian she knew the feeling between them was mutual, "now, hurry up and stop making him wait," Elsa began to push him, and Hiccup made a confused face feeling it like a Dejavú, "and this time kiss him before you get a slap."

The viking turned to face her with a dumbfounded expression when he heard that, SHE SAW THEM?!

Elsa started laughing at his face.

"You're red again! Hahahah!"

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Toothless was lying on the ground of the outskirts of the town where Jack had left him, with a sad countenance. He was able to understand more things than any dragon could understand. He knew his owner would be very sad to find out that Jack was gone, but besides that, there was something else that bothered him, he had felt something in Jack that was not normal...

Suddenly his ears perked up and lifted his head in alarm when he sensed something…

Toothless ran to the castle to find Hiccup.  
.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Well, he was now looking for Jack in the middle of the big crowded party. Boy, he just gave a name to what he felt for him and he was very excited...

Wait ... what if Jack didn't feel the same for him?

Hiccup shrugged. If he didn't love him back, he'll do everything to gain his love. Persistence, persistence, persistence! That's how he tamed dragons! ... Well, Jack wasn't a dragon but that was the idea.

Anyway, he was now going with Jack to tell him that he...! that he...

Wait, what would he say?

As he walked among the people, Hiccup cleared his throat to begin practicing his dialogue.

"Hi, Jack, I love you ..." he said to nowhere with a gallant tone, "and then I kiss him!" he decided with a smile, "No." he thought better, perhaps that wasn't the right way to tell him, Jack would think that he was mocking him. So he changed his gallant countenance to a more 'casual' mood, "Jack, you know what? It's funny, I just realized that I love you ... and then I kiss him!... No." he returned to meditate at the thought, "What if I kiss him first and then I tell him? He would never expect that." he smiled as if it were a good idea, "hmm, maybe I shouldn't kiss him, should I go slowly?" he wondered thoughtful, "what if I take him some flowers? No, no, no! What am I thinking? We're talking about Jack!" he was walking in the middle of the crowd and some people looked at him in a weird way seeing he was talking to himself, "What if I ask Kristoff some advice?" he wondered. Kristoff was dating Anna, maybe he could give him some good advice, "No, no! I have to do it my way" he said frowning and looking very decisive, "I must have courage! Boldness! Attitude! Like a man!" he hit his chest a bit dramatic "like a Viking!" he raised his fist in the air as he walked among the people, "LIKE A VIKING MAN!" he shouted euphoric and very inspired "LIKE A BRAVE AND ROUGH VIKING M-"

"Hiccup."

"GAH!" Hiccup jumped in fright when a little voice interrupted his 'vikingness'. He turned facing a little girl, "oh, hello, Ellie" he greeted smiling sheepishly.

"Hiccup, do you know where Jack Frost is?" the girl asked, "My friends and I want to play with him" she said, showing a sweet smile.

"Mh..." surprised and disconcerted to hear that, Hiccup blinked. Jack had told him he was going to the party, and he was not playing with the kids? That was weird, "I don't know, I am also looking for him." Hiccup leaned over his knee, stroked the girl's head and smiled affectionately, "When I find him I'll tell him to come and play with you, okay?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded and ran off.

Hiccup stood up, he was now worried. Where was Jack?

Better not to get anxious, Jack must be with Merida and Rapunzel.

.

.

Merida, Rapunzel and Anna were witnessing a traditional game of Arendelle in which Kristoff, Eugene and ten other men were participating. In the game, each person had to duck and spin thirty times in place, and then they had to run straight to the goal; the first one crossing the line, wins… but that was very difficult because the participants get very dizzy.

"You can do it, Eugene!" Rapunzel encouraged. She was obviously the cause of the fact that the brown-haired were participating in that competition. Participants were about to begin.

"Defeat them, Kristoff!" Anna cheered.

"You two gonna lose!" Merida shouted at them.

"Hey!" Anna and Rapunzel complained looking at the redhead accusingly.

"What?" Merida asked with a shrug and showing a grin, "it would be unfair being on one side, I must not discriminate."

"Hey, girls!"

They three turned and saw Hiccup, who was running towards them.

"Hiccup! Where were you, man?" Merida asked giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

"You're just in time to see the great competition" Rapunzel said, bouncing with excitement.

"Did you see Jack?" the viking asked waiting for a positive response.

"No." the redhead replied a bit confused. She looked at Rapunzel and Anna, and they shook their heads responding that they hadn't seen him either, "we didn't see him since we returned from the forest."

"He said he would come here, but I can't find him anywhere" Hiccup said looking around, hoping to spot the white hair of Jack. He was now starting to worry seriously.

Before he can question other things, Toothless came running through the crowd, calling with high-pitched grunts and lifting his head with the intention to spot his owner in the middle of the multitude.

"Toothless?" Toothless saw Hiccup and ran to him. Hiccup went to him quickly, the dragon was very agitated, "Toothless, what happened? What's wrong?"

Toothless let out desperate grunts and squirmed trying to say something. Hiccup knew his dragon and knew that if he was like this it was because something bad was happening. He must be warning about some danger or maybe someone was in danger...

Someone…?

"Jack ..." a terrible fear nested in his chest. He immediately jumped to the back of Toothless "Take me there!" they took flight.

"Come on!" Merida said running to her horse. Before going after her, Rapunzel turned to Anna.

"Anna, please, stay here in case Jack returns" she asked.

"Okay" the princess agreed with a worried face.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

He continued walking up the mountain, dragging his feet through the snow. He moved slowly, breathing was getting more difficult each step. Contrary to what he thought, he had begun to weaken more and more every second, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. For the first time in his life, the cold wind didn't respond at his call and he wasn't able to fly...

"What's happening?" he wondered breathless.

He kept his hand to his chest trying to hold back the pain, which was not only physically.

As hard as he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. Images of the Viking being happy with someone else and forgetting completely about him were shattering him inside.

But he wanted Hiccup to be happy, he wanted the best for him, and making his life with someone else was the best. He shouldn't feel sad, he shouldn't feel so miserable, he shouldn't!

He shouldn't...

Then why...?

Why did he feel like he wanted to die?

That was something he wouldn't allow himself to feel, and yet he couldn't help it…

He didn't notice that the wound that Mandrake had done had reappeared, and that black mark was growing, spreading to his chest.

"Why...?" he whispered with his last strength, "why did I have to fall for him?" he wondered helplessly, closing his eyes tightly, a tear fell.

Suddenly Mandrake's voice echoed in his head...

_"The ice walls that protected your heart were thawed… and it got broken..."_

"It hurts..." he whispered hyperventilating, bending down where he was, unable to take another step.

_"A broken heart is easy to contaminate"_

He collapsed on the snow, without strength.

"Hiccup..."

And he lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**I'm so cruel :D**

**Sorry for my bad English, again qwq**

**I'll try to update soon the next time. If someone hadn't seen the video trailer of the fic, the link is on my profile.**

**I want to thank to these persons for taking a moment to let me a beautiful review and being part of my inspiration:**

**Aangelik; MySweetYaoi49; kittsujen; unknown; heyheyppl; Anna; trevor; HiJack333; Karla Colt; duelwilder15; FunnyDs1; haley; OMG ;Chelsea; NothingxRemains; Guest; kagomeuchiha057; leslie2132; DreamweaverAki; eater; Mizudark ; Marcy Frost; Nikky; NightStorm111; Madi; Angel Singer; ayeitsmadi; ; SilverfangXVincent; Zoe; LilianRosas24; Mirajane92.**

**Thanks, beautiful people! TwT**

**Here I answer to anonymous reviews because I need to:**

**Kittsujen**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review OwO. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la continuacion sea de tu agrado x3.

**Unknown**: The other part of what? xD

**Heyheyppl**: Hi! Thank you for your comment and for reading! X3 I hope you liked this chapter (and the idea of HiccupxJack :D)! Bye! x3

**Anna**: Hi, Anna! Thanks for your beautiful comments. Aww, you like the way I write their relationship? Thank you, I'm glad to know *-*. Ohm, I love Hijack too! (as if it weren't obvious lol) I don't even look at the jelsa fandom, I hate it xD. I'm really sorry for the wait, sweetie TwT. Hiccup finally knows he loves Jack -w-, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! X3

**Trevor**: Hi, Trevor! Omg, you got your wish, Jack got hurt, poor him TwT, hahah! That was on my plan since the beginning cuz I like to scare Hiccup :D, but the confess part wasn't on my plans xD. I would like to read if you write your own Hijack fanfiction x3. Thank you for your comment and ideas x3.

**HiJack333**: Hello! Oh, what you told me, yeah, it's very terrifying xD. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing x3

**duelwilder15**: Hi! Thank you for your comment! Glad you like the story x3. Yeaaaah, I made it HiccupxJack, actually I'm not into JackxHiccup hahahahah! Life's irony xDD, there's a lot of frostcup fanfics if they want to read frostcup, bur this fic is only Hijack :D. Hope you liked the continuation x3

**Haley**: Hi! Thanks for your comment! Hahah! You felt it right, he got injured xD externally and internally TwT. Hope you liked this chapter x3

**OMG**: Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

**Chelsea**: Hello! Thanks for commenting! I hope you liked the chapter! x3

**Guest**: Hi, thanks for your inspiring words, they made me so happy. I like their rivalry too! x3 I always wanted to see a Jack vs Elsa but never found such a thing so I had to make it xD. Hope you liked the chapter 5! Bye!

**Eater**: Hello! It's the first fanfic you read? Omg Thank you for giving the story a chance. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there're lots of grammatical errors, thanks for forgiving that xD.

**Mizudark**: Thank you dear, I'm happy to know you liked the story x3. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter! :3

**Marcy Frost**: Hola, gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la espera TwT

**Nikky**: please, don't die! I'm sorry for the wait, hope you liked! Bye :3

**Madi**: aaww, I'm so sorry for updating this late, but here it is, and don't worry, the story will be finished ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter x3.

**Angel Singer**: Hi, Angel! Thanks for your review! I'm happy you liked the fic and the video, thanks :3. Yes, I made the video x3. Oh, don't worry, my english grammar is horrible too, I'm Bolivian xD. Hope you liked this chapter! Bye!

**Zoe**: Hi! thanks for your beautiful comment! It made me very happy *w*. I'm really glad to know I portray the characters right, thanks! Ooooooh, I'm sorry, I didn't understand very well the scene you described *too innocent to understand* Hiccup on top of him but not on him? nwnU. Hope you liked the chapter, sweetie! BYE! x3

**READ YOU SOON! ****BYE!**


	6. This Is Reality

**THE IMMORTALITY ****OF LOVE**

**Chapter ****6:**** This Is ****Reality**

The dragon flew at full speed. Hiccup wasn't even sure where they were going, but he put completely his trust on Toothless to direct them to the place he wanted to show him.

In no time, they had passed the forest and now they were near the snowy mountains.

Why were they going to that place?

He didn't know, but he felt they should get there as soon as possible; the instincts of his dragon were usually accurate.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Jack.

He had not found him at the party, no one had seen him, he really expected to be wrong but unfortunately he couldn't help thinking that something bad had happened to the guardian, and maybe that was what Toothless wanted to show him.

"Hurry up, Toothless!"

When they flew over a mountain, Toothless decreased the speed and got his eyes down, searching something. Hiccup noticed that and did the same, directing his eyes to the ground to look, too; it was a bit hard to see through the blizzard, but he must be able to find something on the white snow.

And so...

He saw something.

That thing lying down on the snow was a person?

"Jack?" his eyes widened in horror. The person was almost completely covered with snow but his clothes were unmistakable, "JACK!"

Quickly, Toothless landed next to the unconscious boy. The viking jumped from the back of his dragon and ran to him. As he approached, he could see it was actually Jack, who was face down on the snow.

"Jack!" he knelt beside him and quickly rolled him over to see his face, and when he did, he froze, "What ... what is this?" he wondered with a trembling voice, shocked at the sight. Jack's skin had turned gray, and strange black root-shaped marks were all over his neck.

What was that? What had happened?

"Jack!" he called again, but the white-haired didn't react. He put his ear on the guardian's chest and heard the faint beating of his heart, "Jack, answer me, please! Jack!" he couldn't help feeling the desperation invading him and his eyes began to moisten, he felt so much impotence.

Damn it! What was happening?! And why was Jack there in the first place?!

Whatever the answer was, he decided he shouldn't stay there a second longer doing nothing, and lifted Jack bridestile, then he climbed Toothless, who was already holding the guardian's staff in his mouth.

"Quick, Toothless!"

The dragon took flight.

.

.

.

"Are you sure he went this way?" Merida asked as she rode Angus at full speed through the forest, with Rapunzel sitting behind her. A moment ago they were following Hiccup but they couldn't match the speed of flight of his dragon, so they were out of sight now.

"Yes, I saw him going to the snowy mountains." Rapunzel corroborated.

"Damn, I'm so worried" the redhead said as she continued riding, "What did that silly lad do this time?" she wondered, referring to Jack.

"Merida, look!"

The archer looked up and saw the black dragon flying towards them. The redhead stopped her horse when Toothless landed in front of them, and they immediately spotted Jack, who laid unconscious in Hiccup's arms.

"Jack!" both girls got off the horse and ran towards them, "What happened?!" Rapunzel asked scared.

"I don't know" the viking said, breathless because of the turmoil, "Rapunzel, please tell me you can heal him."

"I'll try!"

Hiccup knelt on the floor to support Jack there and, holding him carefully by the shoulders, waited for Rapunzel to begin. The blonde put her hair on the black marks, closed her eyes and let her magical healing power to flow.

"Did it work?" Merida asked as she watched with attention and expectation.

Rapunzel take her hair off the place to check and, to the horror of them all, the marks were exactly the same.

The girls looked alarmed and distressed. Hiccup felt worse.

"No..." Hiccup muttered, feeling at the brink of despair, "Jack! Please, wake up!" he moved him, shaking him up a little as a last desperate attempt to make the white-haired react, but it didn't happen, "Jack..."

Why couldn't he be healed? What the hell were those marks?

"I'll try it one more time!" Rapunzel approached again and placed her hair on Jack's neck once more. With anguish carved on her face and the small hope it could work this time, the blonde closed her eyes and let her power flow again.

And so...

_**"A broken heart is easy to contaminate..."**_

Rapunzel suddenly opened her eyes when she heard that dark voice echoing in her mind.

"AH!" she quickly got away from Jack, as if someone had pushed her. Merida, who was standing behind her, managed to hold her preventing a fall.

"Rapunzel!" the redhead looked at her worriedly as her friend were hyperventilating terrified.

"..." suddenly, the blonde began to mourn inconsolably, "… hurts... it hurts ..." she muttered, putting her hands on her chest.

"What? What hurts? What's wrong?" the archer asked seeking some wound. Hiccup looked at the blonde, confused and dismayed, he didn't understand what was happening.

"Hiccup..." Rapunzel muttered posing her eyes filled with tears on him "Jack ... is leaving."

The viking's eyes opened wide, panic carved on his face.

"What? What do you mean he's leaving? Why?" Merida asked, feeling helpless by the lack of response.

Hiccup looked down at Jack, who still didn't show signs of awakening. He put his hand on his face making a slight caress, as his tears ran over his cheeks. Rapunzel's healing power was the most powerful of all, and it hadn't worked... what was he supposed to do now?

He brought his eyes to the dark sky where the white moon was covered by thick black clouds.

He frowned with determination.

No, he wouldn't sit around.

The viking stood up and, with Jack in his arms, climbed back to Toothless.

"Where are you going?" Merida questioned as she rested her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders, trying to calm her.

"My house" Hiccup replied shortly.

"Your house? What f...?" Toothless flew away and Merida had no time to make more questions, "Hey!" she ran to her horse, "Let's go, Rapunzel!"

"Yes"

.

.

.

Hiccup got home and, opening the door with a kick, rushed in, still carrying Jack in his arms. He went to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, and then he began to look for something among his stuff.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he murmured while looking, frustrated and impatient.

"Hiccup!" Merida and Rapunzel came through the door and found him running from one side to the other in the room and rummaging through the objects and drawers, "What are you doing?" the archer asked feeling troubled. If there was any way to help Jack she wanted to know it and be able to do something, she hated feeling so helpless.

"What are you looking for?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Found it!"

"That's..." Merida said seeing the object in Hiccup's hand, "a magic snow globe?"

Immediately, Hiccup shook the globe and whispered a place, which Merida and Rapunzel couldn't hear clearly, then he threw it to the ground creating a magical portal.

The viking lifted Jack in his arms again and headed to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Merida asked just before the rider got through the portal taking Jack with him; Toothless went after him.

"Let's go, Merida!" the blonde ran to catch them.

"Wait here, Angus!" that was the last message of the redhead to his horse (who was standing at the door) before going after Rapunzel, carrying Jack's staff with her.

Rapunzel and Merida crossed the portal just before it closed.

.

.

.

.

Merida didn't like to use the portals created by those magic snow globes, she always ended up lying on the floor with her tousled hair all over her face... just like now.

"Ugh" the redhead got up and dusted off her dress, "Where are we?" she asked Rapunzel, who was standing beside her as well. She looked around trying to recognize the place; all she could see were trees, had they returned to the forest?

"Where's Hiccup?" the blonde questioned looking for the viking.

"There he is!" Merida saw the viking in the distance, walking briskly with Jack in his arms and Toothless behind him, "Ugh! That stupid viking!" the redhead complained as both girls undertook race to catch them. Why didn't he tell them where they were going or what was he trying to do? He could run and talk at the same time "Hiccup, wait!"

They ran after him, and it took a few seconds for Merida to have a very familiar feeling about the forest where they were.

"This place looks familiar..." she muttered just before she spotted Hiccup approaching a cottage that was in the middle of the trees; It was then that she remembered, "That... That's not ...?"

She just couldn't believe it.

Why Hiccup had gone to that place?!

The dragon rider stood in front of the door.

"Toothless, wait here" he asked his dragon to wait outside because the owner of the cottage didn't like anything that could set on fire her woodcarvings to be near around.

Then, since his hands were busy carrying Jack and he didn't have enough time to bother with formalities, he opened the door with a kick (good thing those rustic doors were easy to open).

The woman inside the cottage didn't even flinch at the sudden intrusion, only his crow managed to let out a "CRAH", scared by the crash the door caused.

"Good night, little sun" the old lady greeted, "I knew that you would visit me today, you came to ask me to talk to MIM again? I told you he doesn't have an answer for you" she informed him as she continued carving a wooden figure into a bear form, "but you can buy any of these beautiful woodcarvings."

"Madame, please, I need your help" the viking asked approaching her, "something bad happens to my friend!"

The old woman was about to tell him that she was not a doctor or anything, but when she saw the marks on Jack's skin, she put down the wooden figure in her hand and stood up.

"Ok, lay him on that bed" Hiccup obeyed immediately and put Jack on the bed carefully, "I'll check him" the woman began observing the marks judiciously.

"Hiccup!" Merida and Rapunzel came in the house, "Why did we come here?!" the redhead questioned feeling puzzled and somewhat exasperated.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to help Jack" the viking responded, surprised at the reaction of his friend.

"But why her? Her solution to everything is to transform people into bears!" Hiccup snorted and rolled his eyes when Merida said that. He knew well the history of Merida regarding his mother and the incident with the bear, and he knew it was normal that the girl reacted reluctant to the idea of asking for help to the witch of the Wind Kingdom , but he saw no other alternative. The witch might seem like a crazy woman, but he knew she was very wise and she knew a lot about magic, kingdoms and stories, so he thought it was worthwhile to seek her help, "Anna told us that once her friends the trolls helped her to heal, we could go with them and-

"No, they can't help" Rapunzel said, interrupting her. Merida turned to look at the girl while Hiccup turned his attention to what the witch was doing.

"Why do you say that, Rapunzel?"

"They can't heal the heart" the blonde said embracing herself, feeling concern. Merida stared blankly at her. "

"I'll be honest, kid" the woman said after checking the symptoms and removing all doubt about what was happening to the guardian, "Your friend is dying."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he questioned almost breathless, "He ... he can't die, he is immortal" he hastened to say.

"Do you see those marks?" the woman said pointing the black marks that were on the skin of Jack's neck, "they have been made by the Mandrake's magic; that power is made to rot and destroy, starting from the depths of the heart. And look..." she raised Jack's sweater, showing the marks on the guardian's chest; the marks were spreading slowly over his body. Hiccup watched in horror, "the magic continues consuming him. In a few hours, nothing will be left of him."

"That mark..." the viking muttered, remembering the moment when he saw Mandrake attacking Jack and remembering that little black mark which was ignored when it disappeared, "That mark he made him... I am a fool!" he growled grabbing his head in despair, "I should have hurried! I should have been there on time!"

"Hiccup, it was not your fault" Rapunzel tried to calm him, but her words made no difference to Hiccup.

"Not everything that happens is by Mandrake's magic" the witch said as she read the pages of an old book, "This magic only works with those who have a broken heart."

Hiccup frowned, he was disconcerted. What did she meant by "broken heart"? Did it mean Jack was suffering because of something or someone? What had happened?

"Broken heart?" the redhead questioned aloud.

"Yes, the blonde girl knows what I mean" the witch said pointing to Rapunzel, who, in fact, didn't look surprised or confused by the information the woman had just given, "she could make a connection with the feelings of the boy because she feels something similar, and Mandrake's magic recognized it."

Hiccup looked at Rapunzel into her eyes and she just stared at him sadly, remaining silent. Yes, she made a connection when she tried to heal that "wound" with her magic, and by doing that, some of the pain that Jack was feeling was transmitted to her and she could know the source of that pain. And that pain was similar to what she felt...

The pain of knowing that she could never be with the one she loved.

"Rapunzel..." Hiccup approached her, expecting for her to say something, but the blonde remained in silence, "what did she mean by broken heart? What happened to Jack? Do you know?"

"..." Rapunzel looked away, "I'm sorry, Hiccup... I can't tell you."

How to tell him that he was the origin of Jack's pain?

Furthermore, telling him wouldn't change anything, even if Hiccup returned Jack's feelings.

"What? Why not?" the brown-haired questioned, feeling confused and impotent. What were they hiding from him? He needed to know!

Merida, just like Rapunzel, knew about Jack's feelings for Hiccup and she instantly understood the blonde's attitude; Hiccup shouldn't know about it, it was the best. So she decided to continue with the questions so they can deflect the issue.

"So... this magic only affects those who have a broken heart? I don't understand how" the redhead said, catching Hiccup's attention. He looked at the witch expectantly for the explanation.

"All that Mandrake's magic does is increase the pain a person feels in the heart, to rot it. Most of the time, people end up becoming boggans, that means, contaminated and evil beings who seek to contaminate others; their hearts are rotted. But sometimes, people just die, because their hearts are so pure that, despite the immense pain, they refuse to be evil and simply prefer to die and stop suffering. That's what is happening to your friend right now" the witch said looking at Hiccup, "I know that immortals 'don't die', that's because the center of an immortal person persists and therefore under some circumstances they are able to return, but a direct attack on the feelings of the person destroys even the slightest essence, the center, so they can't come back. Ever."

Hiccup took his eyes to the white-haired, desperate. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"Please, tell me you can do something" the viking begged, unable to prevent the tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of Jack dying, "tell me you can heal him."

"Sorry, kid..." the witch said closing her book, "Death is inevitable."

The viking began to breathe hardly.

"... No ... No! It can't be true!" he shouted, refusing to accept that Jack dies. The tears streamed down his cheeks; he felt so dejected.

No, he wouldn't accept it just like that.

He wouldn't!

Merida approached with the intention of calming him down, because the boy seemed about to have some kind of attack, but suddenly the viking walked quickly to Jack and lifted him in his arms.

"What will you do?" the witch asked watching how Hiccup walked towards the door.

"If you can't help me, I'll seek help elsewhere" the brown-haired said frowning with determination, "but I won't stay here waiting for him to die."

"I didn't say I couldn't help, I only said that death was inevitable" the woman corrected showing a calm countenance.

Hiccup turned to the witch again when he heard that, focusing completely on her.

"What do you mean?"

"There is only one way to save him" the old woman said, "and it's getting someone else to die in his place."

"What?!" Merida complained about that, in her opinion, nonsense, "That's crazy! Who would die for…?"

"I will!" Hiccup said immediately, interrupting the redhead.

"Hiccup!" the archer yelled surprised.

Hiccup approached the witch quickly.

"What do I have to do?" he questioned, anxious and impatient. At that moment, he felt he didn't care about anything else; he just wanted to save Jack.

"Hiccup, wait!" Merida called him again trying to get his attention, but it was useless.

"First, we must make a potion!" the witch said. She felt excited, it was a while since the last time she made a magical potion, "Come on, bring him! Never make potions and spells where you carve." she said walking towards the door. Everyone left the house, she closed the door, snapped her fingers and went in again, "Nor play to make potions like you tried to do at the palace of the ice girl, no no no, there will always be explosive results."

Hiccup was curious of how she knew about the explosion, but that didn't matter much now, so he made no questions about that.

The viking lied Jack on the bed that was there and stood beside the witch, who set fire to the wood under a large pot in which she would make the potion.

"Hiccup! What do you think you're doing?!" Merida continued replicating, "Did you lose your mind?!"

Hiccup looked at her very seriously.

"If I have to die to save Jack, I will" he said, decided to do it.

"Of course not! There must be another way!" she claimed, "And all this lady can do is to turn people into bear!" she exclaimed pointing to the witch, "The last time she did a spell I almost ran motherless!"

"Girl, don't blame the way because of the results" the witch said while churning mixture into her pot, adding ingredient after ingredient, like a toad heart and hawk feathers, "When the intentions are selfish and based on pride, the things always end up badly, no matter what you do" that brought back memories and Merida couldn't replicate against it, "This boy is asking a potion to save his friend and is willing to give his life for him, he's not selfish at all, so this potion will have positive results."

Merida understood her point, but... but Hiccup must not die!

"Hiccup, listen" she approached the viking in a new attempt to make him understand, "I know you're worried about Jack and I feel the same, but dying is not the solution! Just let's look for help elsewhere and I'm sure that-"

"Take care of Toothless for me, okay?" Hiccup asked before turning away to return his attention to the potion the witch was preparing; at that moment she was placing a lotus flower in the pot.

"What...?" Merida blinked in surprise, "You're not listening!"

"Hmm, I need..." the witch said thoughtfully as she tried to remember an ingredient. She made some signs to the crow, which flew to perch next to Jack and took out one of his white hairs, then handed it to the witch. She threw it into the pot.

When Jack's hair touched the mix, it shone turning completely white, an intense white; its brightness made it feel like facing the moon. Hiccup was close and could feel the cold wind that the substance in the pot caused despite being under fire.

"A pure heart as snow shining in through any darkness and fragile as glass that doesn't open easily to anyone" the woman said, looking at white mixture while beating with a huge pot. Hiccup heard her words carefully, and looked toward the mixture also trying to see something there, but saw nothing.

"What does that mea-OW!" the pain he felt when the witch pulled a hair out of him interrupted his question.

The woman placed Hiccup's hair in the mix and it shone again, but this time the colors were a combination of yellow and red, and a heat wave was felt.

"A strong and persevering heart, takes risks and relentlessly pursues what he wants. A special fire burns inside" Hiccup watched the woman carefully as she said those words... was she able to see all that? "Now spit!"

"W-What?" Hiccup blinked confused, that request had taken him by surprise."

"Spit!"

"There?" the viking asked looking at the pot, unsure.

"Quick, he's dying!"

The bown-haired got frightened and spat into the pot without thinking twice.

"Well, now just the final touch" the witch said adding a red camellia flower in the pot, "ready!" with tweezers, she removed from the midst of the pot's mix a small tablet and, after letting it cool, she gave it to Hiccup. Rapunzel and Merida peered over the shoulders of the viking to see the tablet, "your friend has to swallow this."

"And this will heal him?" the viking asked. It seemed too simple.

"That will help to eliminate Mandrake's magic and it will stop manipulating the pain in his heart, but the pain will be still there" the woman said, "Go! Make him swallow it!"

"Okay" Hiccup ran towards Jack under the watchful gaze of the girls. The viking opened the mouth of white-haired and put the tablet inside… then he just realized something, "He is unconscious" Hiccup said, "How am I gonna make him swallow it?"

"I don't know, you have to find a way" the witch said with a shrug.

Hiccup led his gaze to Rapunzel and Merida, they seemed out of ideas, too. Quickly, the viking looked around the room, searching for something that could help. Within seconds his eyes fell on a vase that was on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Is that water?" he asked the witch, pointing to the vase. The woman nodded, "May I?"

"Yes, of course, go ahead!" the witch said.

The girls exchanged glances, what was Hiccup planning to do with that water? Wake up Jack throwing it on his face?

Soon their doubts were dispelled when they saw what the viking did.

Hiccup took a couple of sips of water, and held it in his mouth without swallowing; then he took Jack's face in his hands and...

He put his mouth over Jack's and passed him the water, forcing the tablet to pass through Jack's throat.

The girls gasped, stunned and blushed.

He was kissing him!

Well, actually what Hiccup was doing was forcing him to swallow the tablet...

But he was kissing him!

"Stop watching, voyeurs!" the witch scolded the making them jump with fright, they had been watching the scene highly concentrated.

While Hiccup was too worried about Jack to notice what was happening around him.

"Done" the viking looked into Jack's mouth and saw that the tablet was not there anymore, "I think... I think he swallowed it" he said satisfied while removing the water that had slid down Jack's face, "What now?" he asked the witch.

"Now he needs heat" she replied smiling.

"Right" the viking looked around the room, "Is there a blanket around here or anything?"

"No no no! He needs real heat!" the witch cried.

"A campfire?" the viking tried, somewhat confused.

"No! Body heat! _Your_ body heat!" Hiccup blinked surprised and bewildered. His body heat? So... what did he have to do exactly?, "You have to lie down next to him and hug him" the witch said as guessing his thoughts by the questioning look on his face, "And take this off the way!" she exclaimed hitting Hiccup's armor slightly, indicating him to take it off. Hiccup was stunned by the request.

"W-What? but-"

"Quick, he's dying!" Hiccup jumped and began to take off his armor, why was it so necessary to use that phrase to make him react? "Quick, quick!"

He undid all his armor. He took off the covers of his arms , then he took off the straps, then he took off the cover his chest, then he took off his green sweater, and then he-

"Not the sweater, you indecent!" the woman shouted hitting him on the head with her magic broom. Ashamed and flushed, Hiccup wore the sweater back quickly; the poor boy was so agitated and troubled with the whole situation that had taken off his sweater almost without realizing it.

"Why not?" Merida complained, and then she was elbowed by Rapunzel. Although the blonde had to admit that she was very entertained watching him undressing.

"It's enough with that, now lie down beside him!" the witch ordered him, pushing him towards the bed, "And hug him. You must convey warmth to his heart, make him feel protected."

On another occasion, hugging Jack on a bed would give him chills of excitement, but at the moment he didn't think about those things, because what mattered the most was to save Jack in one way or another, and if the witch told him he should give heat to him, he would.

Then, the viking lay down beside Jack and hugged him against his body as close as he could.

He reasoned a bit and thought the body heat thing made sense; perhaps it caused the same effect as in the rotted ground of the forest, which could be restored with natural heat only.

Now he only had to expect it to work.

Merida had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide open looking at the scene.

They were cuddling in the bed in front of them!

"I thought I wouldn't live to see this" Merida murmured. Being honest, she admired Hiccup and Jack's relationship and had always liked watching them; It was a pure and fun love, born from friendship and taking into account both virtues and flaws; it was real love, not one of those full of pathetic and false "romance". But, of course, they both were stubborn, they kept round and round their love and never said what they felt for each other until now, so, seeing them so close together, filled her with emotion.

"And you two, get out!" the witch shouted with knives floating towards Rapunzel and Merida, who jumped with fright and began to draw back towards the door.

"What?!" the redhead claimed trying to contain the pushes the witch was giving her, "Wait, we want to know what will...!"

"Out! Out! This will take a few hours and it's best for them to be alone!" she made them reach the door, where Toothless wanted to peer his head, but the girls covered his space, "one last thing, little sun…" the witch told Hiccup, who took his attention to her for a moment, "Lies revert the effect of healing, and give strength to the rot of the heart."

"What do you m...?"

PAM! – The door was closed, leaving him and Jack all alone.

The viking turned towards the white-haired again, he gazed at him with sadness and longing as he stroked her face gently. He took a deep breath trying to dispel the pain of just seeing him like that, keeping the hope that Jack will get well soon.

"Jack ... please, open your eyes ..." he begged leaning his forehead against Jack's, "Come back..."

_Jack...__come back…_

.

.

.

.

"I won't leave my friends alone in that place!" Merida refused running to the door to get back in, but when she opened it she saw a different room, and Hiccup and Jack weren't there, "No!" the redhead closed the door and opened it again, but she only found the same empty room, "No, no!" she complained repeating the process again and again without success.

Rapunzel looked at the witch carefully; the old woman was sat on a rock quietly, carving a wooden figure.

"Excuse me" the blonde said approaching the woman, "what will happen to my friends now? Will Hiccup really die when Jack gets well?" she asked genuinely concerned.

The woman looked at her thoughtfully; the girl was very polite and friendly, not like that crazy and stubborn redhead who was trying to break down her door.

The look of the witch saddened a bit, and she was about to answer something but the crow sitting beside her interrupted.

"Crah, Can I peck his eyes when he dies?"

"Shut Up!" she gave a blow to the crow , and the bird complained with a CRAH!

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

"Yes!" Eugene shouted after obtaining the victory in the game where he had participated, "Did you see that, Max? I'm the best!" he boasted walking towards the horse, who only rolled his eyes, "Rapunzel must have been very impressed" smiling excited, he looked around to see the blonde, "and... Where is she?" Maximus also looked around unable to find Rapunzel, confused by her absence as well.

"Uhmm, are you looking for Rapunzel?" Anna asked approaching Eugene, "she is gone, I think her team had an emergency."

"Oh..." the brown-haired said, he couldn't help feeling discouraged suddenly, "thanks for telling me, princess" he thanked Anna with a smile, she smiled back and walked away.

Eugene sighed.

"Do you think I should go look for her? She may need help" he told Maximus, who thought a little and then nodded enthusiastically, "No... I better don't" Eugene said depressed, ignoring the opinion of the horse and leaving him a little confused by the sudden change of mood, "who am I lying? I'm just wasting my time. She is a guardian, she is immortal and I'm just... a fool" he murmured sadly, "she was my new dream, you know... and she will remain just like that, a dream. The dream I'll never reach" the horse was looking at him very sorry, he didn't know what to do to cheer the boy up, "The only thing I can do is dying alone..." Eugene said distressed and somewhat melodramatic, but then he thought of something, "or, who knows, maybe someday I'll fall in love with someone else?" He wondered looking around. The party was full of beautiful girls, perhaps there was a possibility of finding some lady that-

Suddenly his eyes fell on one of the vikings, she was smiling at him suggestive and waving her hand in the distance. Apparently she had a brother, the boy was as ugly as her.

Eugene shuddered in disgust.

"Nope, I will die alone" he accepted with resignation, going to the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, still smiling, Ruffnut was pleased, and nudged his brother to get his attention.

"Hey, did you see? That handsome guy was watching me" the viking said arrogantly. Tuffnut snorted.

"Yes, I saw how the poor guy almost became blind-Agh!" he complained in pain when his sister punched him in the arm. He returned the punch, she gave him a stronger punch, and so on.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the scene, and doing that, she saw a dragon flying in the sky towards them. She smirked when she recognized the rider.

"I'm here!" Eret exclaimed jumping off his dragon, "Where are those bagoons to which I must kill?!" he asked making an attack position, ready to fight.

"It's 'boggans'" Astrid corrected, "and you're late, we finished them already" she said approaching him and putting a hand on her waist. Eret let his guard down, disappointed by the lack of action, but then he smiled when Stormfly approached him to say hello and get a couple of his caresses.

"Sorry I'm late, Stoick asked me to stay because-"

"Yes yes, I know" the blonde interrupted dismissively, "you had to negotiate a trade with the neighboring village."

"Apparently the battle didn't last long" Eret said looking around, seeing that the people were in the midst of a celebration, "you always take all the fun, don't you?"

"Yes, I thought that had already become very clear" the blonde said smiling with arrogance and crossing her arms.

"And where is Hiccup? I want to talk to him about a few things" he looked around to see if he could find the said viking.

"Don't even bother" Astrid said showing a face full of boredom, "an hour ago he was around looking for his white-haired friend and no one can distract him from that."

"His white-haired friend?" Eret questioned narrowing his eyes, trying to remember the mentioned white-haired. He didn't have a very good memory for such things.

"Yes, you know, that white-haired guardian Hiccup is in love with" the blonde said with a shrug.

Astrid was very intuitive, but anyway, she didn't think it was needed a lot effort to realize that the ice guardian monopolized Hiccup's mind most of the time, so even a fool like Eret must have perceived it, right?

She still remembered how, when the Hiccup was visiting Berk, he wanted her to report him if there were something to know about the members of the circle of guardians, and specifically and especially about Jack.

_Jack, Jack, Jack._

Almost everything seemed to go around Jack for Hiccup, even when he met his mother; He had said once that, with that staff, with that smile, with that playful attitude and with such enthusiasm, his mother reminded him of Jack. Even seeing her living in an ice cave reminded him of Jack, saying _"Jack would like this place"._

And she couldn't forget all the times that Jack went to Berk to find out if anyone knew something about Hiccup's whereabouts. The white-haired was very stubborn, and sometimes they ran with the bad luck that Hiccup was there in the village when the guardian arrived and the viking had to be hidden...

The first few times Hiccup cooperated, but then he got stubborn and they found themselves in the need to hide the idiot forcedly.

_**/ * / Flash Back / * /**_

_The first group of vikings established as dragon riders were at the new Dragon Training Academy of Berk. Hiccup had gone to the village with the intention to verify that things were going well, and also to check that the riders were continuing with the study and the corresponding preparation to take care of and train their dragons. First, he would check that they had studied the Book of Dragons and then he would make them a test of flight and shooting._

"_Well, you studied the book, right?" Hiccup asked to the group of riders, waiting for their answer._

"_I did" Astrid said._

"_Me too!" Fishlegs said raising his hand with eagerness. Hiccup knew it wasn't necessary to ask Astrid and Fishlegs, they were always very applied for the study._

_From those he was expecting a positive response were the rest of the vikings._

"_We are smarter, we don't need to study!" Tuffnut said very convinced of his own words, and then crashed his helmet with his sister's, who was in full agreement._

"_Me neither!" Snotlout said._

_Hiccup rolled his eyes; he didn't know why he bothered._

"_And you, Eret?" he asked the newest member of the team._

"_Yes, I did, but I only needed to read it just once" Eret said shrugging and showing a smug smile, as if he saw no difficulty in the matter, "because I, Eret, son of Eret, learn things very quickly and-"_

"_Okay, let's start with the questions" Hiccup interrupted him, making Eret to grumble while Astrid was grinning mockingly, "What is the shot limit of a Deadly Nadder?"_

"_Six!" Eret answered raising his hand._

"_Hey, it's my dragon, I had to answer" Astrid complained._

"_Hiccup didn't say that" the raven said crossing his arms showing a carefree expression, "Be a good loser."_

"_Ehm, this is not a competition" Hiccup said trying to avoid the obvious argument that was about to start... but as always they ignored him._

"_You're the only loser here!" Astrid yelled at him defiantly. Eret kept a sly smile on his face, apparently amused to see her angry._

"_You are upset just because Stormfly likes me more than she likes you."_

_Hiccup raised his eyebrow and showed a bored expression. What Eret just said didn't even have anything to do with the conversation._

"_What?! You're crazy!" the enraged blonde shouted._

_Hiccup tried to interrupt again..._

"_Hey, we're trying to p-"_

"_The other day I got her for a flight and you didn't even notice" Eret continued the provocations ignoring the leader, "And I fed her mutton."_

"_Mutton?! She likes chicken!"_

"_She prefers mutton" Eret knew Stormfly preferred chicken, but he wanted to upset the blonde viking._

"_Chicken!"_

"_Mutton!"_

"_Agh..." Hiccup grunted and looked to heaven, asking for mercy in silence. Seriously, why did he even bother?_

_Maybe he should move to the practical part directly._

_Suddenly, the sound of a horn in the distance caught the attention of the group of vikings._

"_What's that?" Hiccup questioned. He wasn't familiarized with that sound._

_However, the others did know what it was._

"_The alarm!" Astrid announced and everyone began to mobilize._

"_Alarm?" Hiccup asked still confused as he watched them run. It was the alarm of what? Was there any emergency or problem?_

"_Move! Take your positions!" Astrid ordered. The twins and Fishlegs flew away with their dragons._

"_Hey, wait, what going on?" Hiccup insisted on questioning when he saw Astrid hopping on her dragon too. If there were problems he also wanted to help._

"_The alarm horn is played whenever a guardian comes here" Hiccup was stunned to hear that, "you said they don't have to see you, right? Hide!"_

"_A guardian?" the blonde clearly noticed in his face how overwhelmed he was just by knowing that his ex-teammates guardians were close, "Who is it?" he asked expectantly._

_Astrid narrowed her eyes at the question, why was Hiccup questioning irrelevant things? What did it matter who it was! He had to hide right now!_

_Suddenly, Fishlegs and his dragon returned to report on the situation._

"_It's Jack Frost!"_

_Hiccup held his breath for a moment when he heard that._

"_Again?! Agh!" Astrid grunted at the information that Fishlegs had just given. That white-haired guy was the most problematic of all them._

"_Jack?" Hiccup muttered. Astrid looked at him angrily when he didn't move from his place._

"_What are you doing standing there like a fool? Hide, Hiccup!" she began to push him, but the viking was stiff as a pole, "Do we have to go through this every time?!" Astrid demanded when she saw the chestnut remained standing there half stunned. Why did he have to be so slow to react in such situations?_

"_Wait, I want to see him!" Hiccup exclaimed leaving the blonde very disturbed; Wasn't it supposed he shouldn't to see them? That it was very very banned? That if he saw them a giant fireball will fall and crush Berk?, "From afar!" the brown-haired specified... as if that would make any difference._

"_Go hide already!" she gave the rider a strong push, making him crash into Eret._

"_You heard her" Eret said and quickly he held Hiccup by one arm while Snotlout held the other arm and them both lifted him and carried him to the hiding place they had prepared._

"_Knock him out if needed!" Astrid ordered._

"_Hey! No need to drag me! I know that I can't see him, I was kidding!"_

_Astrid huffed as she watched them taking him away. Toothless just followed them without question to the hideout. Well, at least the dragon was reasonable and he cooperated._

_/ * / Two hours later / * /_

"_He's finally gone" Astrid said, opening the door on the floor, revealing the dark room where Hiccup was hidden, "That guy is the most stubborn of all them."_

_Hiccup and Toothless emerged from the hiding, and the viking started making questions almost immediately._

"_Is he already gone? Did he need help? Did he have a problem? Someone called him? Who spoke with him? Why did he come here?"_

_Astrid crossed her arms. Each time such situations happened, Hiccup made the same questions, why was he asking that if he already knew?_

"_He came looking for you. There is no other reason" the blonde said with a shrug. As always, Berk didn't use to seek help from the guardians, especially now that they had dragons, so the guardians had no other reason to come to the village but to find his lost companion, "He comes to ask about you and if the answers don't convince him, he begin looking around the island" she said, then she stared at Hiccup carefully to see his reaction to that._

_The rider looked overwhelmed. He remained in silence, he looked down at the ground thoughtfully, and then he smiled like an idiot._

_Yep, Astrid had no doubt. Hiccup was crazy about the guardian, and surprisingly she didn't see it strange as she would expected in any similar situation._

"_What about giving him a stuffed Hiccup?" Snotlout suggested "intelligently" referring to Jack, as if a stuffed toy could replace the real one, "Maybe that could calm him down and he'll stop coming here."_

"_Yes, a stuffed Hiccup for his cold nights" Ruffnut supported the idea._

"_Isn't he cold himself?" Tuffnut questioned without fully understanding._

_Astrid decided to ignore that so intelligence-insulting talk and turned her attention to the chestnut._

"_Shall we continue, Hiccup?" she asked, but he didn't respond, he just kept staring at the floor meditatively, "Hiccup" she called him again, but still no response, "Earth to Hiccup!"_

"_What?" Hiccup looked up._

"_I was asking you if we shall-"_

"_How is he?" he begun asking questions again, "Is everything okay with him?"_

"_Agh" blonde snorted, "Yes, he seems very healthy" she muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes._

"_Did he say anything? What did he say?" _

"_He said you were an absentminded idiot who keeps his mind flying around a pink dreamy moon. Wake up!"_

"_I have to go!" said that, Hiccup climbed on Toothless and flew away, leaving Astrid mouth open. How dared that fool to let her talking alone? She'll make him pay the next time she see him!_

"_Where is he going?" Eret asked, confused by the rush of the rider._

"_To request his immortality again, surely" Astrid snorted rolling her eyes. She knew that Hiccup had spent all those years asking his immortality back since he ceased to be immortal, but the Man in the Moon never answered him. Seriously, one had to be stupid enough to rush to ask mortality and then repent._

"_What? Why does he want immortality?" Tuffnut questioned blankly._

"_To be immortal! Why else? Duuuuh" his sister replied._

"_Aahh" Tuffnut was satisfied with that undeniable logic._

_**/ * / End of Flash Back / * /**_

"He's in love with him?!" Eret exclaimed in astonishment. Astrid looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Oh, come on" the girl said looking at him incredulously, "don't tell me you didn't notice. Hiccup never stops talking about him."

"Well, I thought he was just obsessed" the brunette said... and by the face he had, Astrid saw that he was sincere...

What an idiot.

"Men" the blonde growled looking at the sky. Would she meet an intelligent man some day?

"By the way, is that redhead guardian here?" Eret asked with a mischievous smile on his face, "I would like to know her, she is very beautiful."

Astrid glanced at him with boredom.

"Surely she wouldn't like to meet fools, so you're wasting your time" she answered snorting and turned to leave. Eret let out a couple of laughs and walked after her to reach her.

"Okay, don't get mad, I was just kidding. You know you'll always be the moooooost beautiful and sweeeeeeeetest girl in the world" he said with some exaggeration, making it just to annoy her. The girl turned and looked at him murderously.

"And you're the most retarded" the viking replied defiantly. Eret frowned noticing she didn't use sarcasm.

"And you the cruelest" he countered.

"And you the most stupid!"

"And you the most irritating!"

"And you the most dumbass!"

"And you ...!"

"Stooop!" Tuffnutexclaimed, disgusted with the fight. He and his sister fought all the time but it was something different, they fought like the twins they were, and not like those two, "Get married already."

"What?!" Astrid questioned very offended at that, "Me? Marry this gross fatuous? Never!" she said flatly.

"And me? Marry..." Eret was about to say something insulting too, but the warning look Astrid sent him made him think twice about what he would say, "… her? Never!"

"First I marry a donkey" the blonde said crossing her arms. Eret looked at her extremely offended.

"If I were you I would have more respect for the future chief of Berk!" Eret exclaimed lifting a finger with supposed authority.

"You? Chief of Berk? Hahahahah!" Astrid laughed in his face, "You are not even born in Berk."

"That doesn't matter! Willing is the thing that counts!"

"Having you as a chief would be the most horrible thing that could happen to Berk. Besides..." she faced him smirking challenging, "I'm the future chief of Berk."

"You? That will never happen, you're an exasperating woman that-AH!" he had to duck his head just in time when Astrid's ax sped overhead. He saw the opportunity and held Astrid's wrists making her release the ax, and then he turned her around grasping her arms behind her back, "HA! You thought you'd catch me off guard? I'm the b-OOWW!" he screamed when the blonde stepped on his foot. The girl used the opportunity to hit him in the back, lay him on the floor, sit up on him and make him a painful wrench in the arm, "AH!"

"Beg for pardon" Astrid said smirking triumphantly.

"Never!... AAAHHHH!" the blonde put more strength on the wrench, "Help!"

Everybody ignored him.

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

.

.

Heat...

He felt heat surrounding him, a familiar heat he didn't dislike at all.

He opened his eyes slowly. He didn't feel like getting up; it was unusual in him, but he felt very tired. Also, part of the reason he preferred to stay in bed at the moment was because he felt very comfortable.

He intended to snuggle and continue sleeping, but suddenly he realized that someone was lying beside him.

"...!" he got surprised. He only saw the person's chest and he could feel arms encircling him and hugging him tightly, "Hiccup?" he couldn't see his face but he would recognize the green sweater he was facing anywhere, after all, he had already been in that situation before.

But this time it was surely a dream. Yes, it was obvious. He was dreaming. Because it was assumed that he had left Arendelle and... and what happened next? He didn't remember well, but definitely Hiccup was not lying there beside him and hugging him. Surely, if he looked up at his face, he would see nothing and he'd wake up from that dream.

Wake up from that dream...

Jack closed his eyes again and snuggled on the chest of that, according to him, false Hiccup. At least he wanted to enjoy a little more of that dream and that good feeling before it ends; It didn't hurt anyone, right? It was just a dream, he could do whatever he wanted in a dream because nobody was watching him.

"Jack?"

The guardian winced.

What the hell?

His dream also spoke?

Jack looked up, meeting a pair of green eyes staring at him with amazement and happiness.

"Jack! Are you awake!" the viking exclaimed and hugged him against his chest tightly.

Jack froze, eyes wide open.

Awake? No no no, definitely he wasn't awake, he was still sleeping! Sleeping and dreaming about crazy things!

Although, this seemed too real to be a dream, but it was impossible not to be a dream... wasn't it?

"I was so worried!" Hiccup seems about to lose his breath because of the excitement, "For a moment I thought-OW!" he was startled when he felt a sharp pain on his side, "What was that?" he questioned incredulously when he realized that Jack had pinched him.

"I wanted to see if you were real or a nightmare" Jack said frowning thoughtfully... apparently he was not dreaming as he thought.

"For that you have to pinch yourself, genius" the viking snorted, still feeling some pain, "And no, I'm not a dream."

"I said nightmare" Jack corrected and pressed his lips pouting a little. He looked around trying to dispel the nervousness that threatened to paralize him. If Hiccup was real, then... why was he hugging him? He knew that Hiccup could accidentally hug him in his sleep , but the viking was more than awake right now, "Where are we?" he asked with the purpose of diverting Hiccup's attention from him, but the chestnut kept staring at him. He winced a little when he realized that their legs were entwined... damn, damn, damn!, _"What the hell are you doing?!"_ he questioned in his mind.

"You almost died! You had us very worried!" Hiccup was too distracted to notice the tension in Jack's body. The viking was paying more attention to the symptoms of Mandrake's magic, those symptoms had almost disappeared; his skin was back to its normal color, and the black marks were gone… there was only a small black spot on Jack's neck; he expected it would disappear soon, "For a moment I thought that you-"

"I almost died?" Jack interrupted when he heard what Hiccup had said, "I can't die, remember? I am immortal."

"But the wound that Mandrake had made you was consuming and destroying you from inside!"

"_Wound?"_ it took him a moment to remember the wound, he was a bit puzzled. Didn't Rapunzel heal it?

"But she gave you a tablet and it's apparently working" the viking reported showing a relieved smile, "but not completely." He thought watching the little black mark that still prevailed.

"She?" Jack looked at him questioningly, "She who?"

"The witch. She said it was necessary that-"

"The witch?!" Jack jumped suddenly and Hiccup looked at him confused by that reaction. By inertia, he held the guardian tighter when he began to struggle, "Oh no! Now I'll turn into a bear!"

"What?" the viking narrowed his eyes blankly, but then he understood what Jack meant, and he snorted, "No, she just gave you a tablet and you're being healed thanks to it." he assured.

"And I'll turn into a bear thanks to it!"

"Drop the bear thing already! You won't turn into a bear!"

"Becoming a bear is her solution to everything!"

"Don't exaggerate, she healed you. Be grateful" the viking said seriously and the guardian stopped complaining.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but... but if he turned into a bear it would be his fault!

Anyway, he decided to stop replicating about that. He was still tired, so maybe the best thing was to sleep a little more and...

Suddenly he felt Hiccup's hand on his back moving a little and causing a slight caress, that made him remember of the position they were in.

He was still holding him! Was he going to move or what?

"..." he was silent for a moment, waiting for Hiccup to react and release him on his own, but the viking didn't. Something told him that Hiccup wasn't even aware of what he was doing, as always, "And you're lying here next to me and hugging me because...?"

When he saw Hiccup opening his eyes widely and blushing, Jack knew he was right...

The very scatterbrained was just realizing.

"W-well..." Hiccup began to babble nervously, but unlike what Jack expected, he didn't let him go. Actually, Hiccup knew he was there hugging Jack because it was part of the healing, but the fact that the white-haired had stipulated it in that way made him consider the position they were in and that was beginning to turn on all his nervousness, "It's just… uhmm… she said it was necessary to give you some heat, to warm you up."

"Heat." Jack stressed showing a face full of sarcasm.

"Yes."

"Heat... to me." he reemphasized.

"Hey, I know it sounds illogical and I know it's assumed that your nature is cold, but she said I should do it!" the viking justified, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed despite having a good reason to be doing what he was doing.

"Why didn't you cover me with a blanket?" the guardian questioned raising an eyebrow.

"She said it should be body heat only."

"And why you?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the question.

"What's wrong with me? Would you prefer someone else?"

"..." Jack got silent and looked away, frowning. What kind of question was that? How was he supposed to answer it? 'Yes, I wanted someone else to hug me' or 'Oh no, you're perfect'...? No, answering it wasn't convenient to him in any way, "don't you feel..." he grimaced, looking for the right word in his mind, "awkward hugging me like this?"

Hiccup blinked surprised at the question. Yes, it felt awkward, but it wasn't the kind of awkward that Jack seemed to be referring to. He was made a bundle of nerves but the truth was that he felt very comfortable; Like, he had Jack, his Jack right there in his arms! What could be more confortable than that?

And he didn't want Jack to think he felt annoyed being around him or anything like that, so leaving aside the nervousness, he took a deep breath and strengthened the grip he had on Jack's waist.

"Do you feel awkward?" he asked back.

"Stop answering with questions!" the guardian ordered feeling irritated, "I asked you first!"

"Why would I feel awkward?" he viking asked again showing a nonchalant expression.

"You're still making questions!"

"Well..." ok, if he wanted a straight answer, he would give it to him, "No, I don't feel awkward. To be honest, I'm very comfortable" he said snuggling on the pillow and smiling kindly.

Jack narrowed his eyes defiantly.

"Oh, is that so?" the guardian said using a sarcastic tone, "And what if I do this, eh?" He wrapped his free arm around Hiccup's torso and got completely stuck to his body, he had the clear intention of disturbing him, "are you still feeling very comfortable?" he asked smirking.

"..." Hiccup pursed his lips as he felt his face blushing. A strange electricity ran through his body from head to toe by the nervousness that invaded him. Damn, Jack was doing it on purpose! Well... the white-haired didn't really know that he was causing things that regarded his feelings for him, on the contrary, Jack apparently thought that he was uncomfortable and annoyed by his closeness, and he thought that with that he would let him go from his grip. But it wouldn't work, first because he needed to continue giving him heat to fully heal him (or that's what he concluded himself), and second because he wanted Jack to accept that he felt good, so he saved the nervousness he felt (again) and decided to take it as a challenge, "What? Is this a competition to see who hugs stronger? I can beat you."

And he hugged Jack with all his strength, leaving the guardian almost breathless.

Jack stiffened and blushed uncontrollably.

"Y-You didn't understand the point!" the white-haired complained and struggled unsuccessfully to escape from the embrace, "Hiccup, you idiot! Get off... me!" he shouted against Hiccup's shoulder and pushed the viking's chest with no success.

Hiccup was a little surprised when he heard Jack stuttering. Maybe he was not the only one getting nervous.

"I'm still very comfortable" he let him know with a smile on his face.

"Like I care!"

The viking chuckled and loosened the grip, enough so that the white-haired breathe normally.

Jack seemed to be angry and confused at the same time; the guardian remained still and silent for a moment, thinking. Hiccup wondered what would be that he was thinking.

"If what you had to do was giving me heat to heal me, you can let go now, I'm already healed" Jack muttered without looking into his eyes. He didn't expect Hiccup to do so for more than friendship, but it really bothered him to think that the viking did it just for pity or obligation.

"No, I can't."

Jack took his gaze towards Hiccup's green eyes, inquisitive.

"Why?"

"You still have a mark on your neck, it should disappear completely" the chestnut said calmly, "and apparently you are getting enough heat from me, I can tell because your cheeks are flushed."

"..." the white-haired frowned and looked away again, his cheeks were flushed?!... it was the best to ignore that comment, "I'm fine, let go."

"No."

Jack sent him a warning look.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Hiccup!"

"Jack, you're still not completely healed" he spoke seriously for Jack to see he was not joking. Despite being very comfortable in that position, if Jack felt uncomfortable, he wouldn't think twice and he would just release him, but the situation required him to stay giving warmth to him, no matter how annoying it was for the guardian, "besides that black mark on your neck, I notice that you're still very weak."

"I'm not weak" Jack refuted without any doubt.

"Yes, you are. You tried to push me away several times since you woke up and you couldn't even move me; normally you would be stronger than that" the viking denoted, "And I'm not even making efforts to hold you."

"I don't push you stronger simply because I don't want to" Jack lied looking aside, keeping his expression annoyed to realize that Hiccup was right. He had tried to push him and strangely couldn't get him away; usually, he would give a good fight in a matter of strength... maybe that damn scent of pines Hiccup had was getting him dizzy.

"So you don't want me to let you go?"

Why did that silly viking overturn everything he said?

"I'm waiting for you to do it voluntarily, big head!"

"Well... I don't want to do it!" the brown-haired said shrugging, "So, come on, push me with all your strength if you really are completely healed."

Jack sent him an irritated look. Who did he think he was to challenge him that way? Agh! He hated him so much!

All Right! If that boastful viking wanted him to push strongly and make him fall of the bed, he would! He'd show him that he was not weak!

Jack began to push.

"Mgh..." with his hands on Hiccup's chest, he exerted all the strength he had to push him away, "ngh..." he made a new effort once more, he felt that he was close to accomplish it... very close...

"..." meanwhile Hiccup remained silent, with a furrowed brow and flushed cheeks because of the chills he felt through his body… chills provoked by what Jack was doing. The white-haired couldn't even move him a bit, instead of that he was doing indecorous sounds that no sane boy of his age could ignore (no matter how gentleman he was), let alone being in a bed, in that position. Damn, he was not a stone, "Would you stop moaning and shivering? I'm getting nervous."

Jack got completely paralyzed at that.

"You're getting nervous?! You're the one who got me embraced! I'm the nervous one here!" he exclaimed feeling annoyed... and embarrassed. What did he mean by that? He was not moaning or shivering!

... Was he?

He hadn't even noticed.

Also, why would Hiccup get nervous because of that?

"So you're shivering because I make you nervous?" Hiccup asked with a countenance full of curiosity.

"I'm not nervous!"

"But you just said you are."

"I said I had the right to be nervous, but I'm not!"

"That's not what you said" the viking said using a sarcastic tone.

"Well, that's what I meant!"

Hiccup chuckled as he saw the white-haired sulking like that. He liked the gesture that Jack made by narrowing his eyes when he was angry.

"..." he observed him in silence for a moment, appreciating every detail of his face, what made him want to caress it, but he was unable to do so; seeing those blue eyes shining in all their glory again, made him feel unworthy to touch him... also due in part to Jack's angry look that seemed to say 'I'm not giving you permission'. He let out a couple of soft laughs at that deduction, "I'm so glad you're getting well…" he whispered, smiling gently, "I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to you."

"..." Jack looked at him genuinely surprised by his words and the way in which the viking looked at him... with such adoration. But soon he looked away from the green eyes and snorted, "Go tell those silly things to some girl" he grumbled.

"What?" Hiccup was disconcerted by that.

"The witch bewitched you, didn't she? That's why you're acting like that" the white-haired concluded himself, "and you'll turn into a bear too!"

"You're still with the bear thing?"

Jack looked away, annoyed by the silly tickles he still felt in the stomach because of Hiccup's words.

Without realizing it, justifying the things that could make him believe that Hiccup felt something special for him had become a habit. Both now and in the past, Hiccup used to do or say things that for a moment made him think that his feelings were reciprocated, but Jack always dismissed the idea immediately because, as long as Hiccup didn't say it clearly, he preferred not to misinterpret it and he just continued hiding what he felt. It was a form of self-protection.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the guardian snorted recalling the event that had happened before he left Arendelle, "You should be with Elsa, it's impolite to confess your love and then leave her alone."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so polite" Hiccup said mockingly, internally wanting to believe that it was just a joking comment.

"..." Jack looked up at him, showing his frowning. That made the viking understand he was not kidding.

Hiccup sighed. He didn't consider it to be the best time to have a conversation about that, but judging from the face of the white-haired, Jack seemed reluctant to let go of the issue.

"I didn't confess her my love, snowflake."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

"Don't call me that" he ordered. He wasn't in the mood.

Hiccup smirked. Could he distract him calling him by nicknames?

"Okay, iceberg."

Jack grunted feeling irritated; he almost "died" and yet that silly viking was nagging him? Damn him.

Whatever, he decided to ignore the nicknames, otherwise he couldn't get to the point.

"Why didn't you confess?" he asked getting back to the issue. He really wanted to know, because even he didn't want to, he cared about Hiccup's happiness. If the viking didn't tell Elsa what he felt now, he could be losing a great opportunity.

"Because, in the first place, there was nothing to confess" the viking said, "I'm not in love with her."

"Yeah, and I'm an enchanted princess" Jack rolled his eyes in boredom, did they have to go through that again? Why was he denying it? To him it was very obvious that Hiccup was in love with the queen, why else would he have chosen to stay and live in Arendelle if he never liked the cold weather? And why else would he have chosen to be Elsa's personal guardian?

"Wow, really?"

"I'm being sarcastic, dumbass!" the guardian said seeing the genuine surprise and visible curiosity of the viking.

Hiccup smiled at Jack being all troubled, but soon he got serious again. Honestly, he didn't understand why Jack was so insistent with that subject; in his opinion, he had not done or said things that could get people to think, a hundred percent certainty, that he saw Elsa in that way.

"Well, I was not being sarcastic when I said I was not in love with Elsa" he said firmly.

"You surely chickened out."

Hiccup grimaced. Jack was still mulling over the matter and he really disliked that.

"No, I'm serious, I'm in love with..." he paused, realizing what he was about to say. He held his breath for a moment and the nervousness attacked him, "… with..." it seemed like words couldn't come out his mouth. He had planned to tell Jack what he felt, but when the time came things were becoming different. Imagining a confession wasn't the same as making a confession, there was no doubt of that. Besides, this was the right moment to tell him? It didn't seem like that, "someone else."

_"Someone else?"_ Jack wondered internally, trying to imagine someone else than Elsa. Nobody came to his mind, but that didn't lessen the bitterness he felt at hearing from the mouth of Hiccup himself that he was in love with someone, "Really? Who is it?" he asked with apparent disinterest.

"It's..." what would he say now? He didn't want to tell him that he loved him, not yet, but he neither could mention the name of some person who Jack might know, "it's hard to explain" that was the answer that came.

"..." Jack looked away and said nothing. Hiccup was a little surprised to see his angry and hurt expression.

He was about to ask something, when suddenly he noticed that the black mark on Jack's neck began to grow again.

_"What...?"_ he thought scared and confused, _"What's happening?"_

What was going on?! The mark was almost gone! Why was it expanding again all of the sudden?!

It was then when the witch's words echoed in his mind...

_"Lies reverse the effect of healing and give strength to the rot of the heart"_

Lies?

But... he had not lied! He had answered Jack telling him it was complicated, and that was true, it was very complicated to tell him his feelings right now. Why was it reversing the effect of healing if he was telling the truth?

Unless...

Hiccup turned his eyes to Jack's face, who still looked angry.

Could it be that it wasn't about telling the truth but about Jack believing it was the truth?

Because it was obvious that Jack thought he was lying.

"It's... It's the truth, Jack!" the viking said the somewhat exasperated, he was terrified at the thought of loosing Jack again because of Mandrake's magic.

"Yeah, sure" the guardian said sarcastically.

Hiccup began to desperate, seeing the mark kept growing. What should he do?!

He had no alternative. He had to answer Jack's question properly.

"The-the person I love is..." Jack took his blue eyes to Hiccup again and the viking lost his words... again, "… is ... uhm..." his heart was beating rapidly, damn it, Jack wasn't helping , was it necessary to look at him so intently?, "… it's here with me."

Well, somehow he had made it, since no one else was there... right?

"..." Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at him disconcerted, and then he looked around to see if there was another person in the room. There was no one, so he turned his gaze back to the viking having deducted something, "You mean that person is here in your heart? How cheesy." he narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"What? No!"

"In your mind?"

"No! I was talking about you, silly!"

Wow, what a great and original way to confess his love, someone should give him a prize...

Sometimes he hated being so sarcastic.

"..." Jack froze, staring at him, "You're... you're talking about me?" he murmured. His voice barely came out.

"Yes" the viking replied firmly, looking at the white-haired intensely, waiting for the answer.

"..." Jack kept silent for a moment; it was difficult to process what had just happened. His heart started pounding like crazy, Hiccup had just said that he loved him! Wasn't he dreaming for real?

It was then when his reasoning thought of another possibility, which made the expression on his face change completely, becoming satirical.

"Ha... ha... ha..." he faked a laugh without removing his bored face, making the viking get disconcerted with that reaction, "Very funny" he said sarcastically, "This was Merida's idea, right? Where is she?" he looked around the room searching the redhead, "She is hiding there, isn't she?" he fixed his eyes on a shelf, "Hey, Merida! Get out of there! The prank didn't work!"

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He had just confessed to Jack that he loved him and he was taking it as a prank? He didn't remember making a mocking face at any moment.

Apparently, it would be harder than he thought... just like everything concerning Jack.

"Merida is not here and I'm not kidding" he said as serious as possible.

"You are" the white-haired offset frowning.

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Let me go! It's not funny!" the guardian exclaimed and began to stir to achieve escape the grip that Hiccup still had on him.

"Stop moving! You shouldn't get-!

"LET ME GO!" he shouted furiously.

Hiccup, surprised by that frantic reaction and by the look full of anger, he let him go.

Immediately, Jack sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to Hiccup, and took a moment to breathe deeply and calm down. He could feel the lack of strength in his body, but he didn't pay attention to that at that moment... he felt so disappointed and hurt, it hurt and angered him to think that Hiccup was joking with his feelings.

The viking sat up as well.

"Jack" he called softly. He was confused, he didn't know why the guardian insisted to say it was a joke, it was so hard to believe that he loved him?

Jack stood up.

"Listen, I appreciate the enormous sacrifice you did to help me and I appreciate your humor and your intention to make me laugh, but I'm fine now and I must go. Where's my staff?" he localized his staff leaning against a corner of the room. He walked up to it and took it in his hand, then he walked to the door. He was ready to leave, and this time for good.

"Jack, wait" Hiccup stood up quickly. He didn't understand Jack's attitude, "Listen…" he held him by his shoulder to stop him.

"You said enough" Jack turned to him abruptly removing his hand from his shoulder, looking at the viking challengingly.

Hiccup frowned, too.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to listen? Why are you trying to get away from me at all costs?" he demanded response. He had already lost his patience, Jack was not the only one getting upset there, he was also feeling bad with everything that was happening, "that's why you were in that mountain, right? You said you were going to the party, but no, you left without even saying goodbye! What are you running from?"

"..." Jack fixed his eyes on him, reproachfully, "You left without even saying goodbye" he repeated Hiccup's words with severity in his voice, "Is it not precisely that what you did years ago? You have no right to protest about anything."

Hiccup's features softened suddenly and his eyes were stained with sadness and guilt. Jack looked down, unable to keep looking at that expression. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup, but he had to get him away from him, there was no other way.

"Leave me alone" he snapped softly, turning towards the door again to leave, but Hiccup reacted immediately.

"I love you" Jack froze at those trembling words, remaining standing with his back to the viking. He didn't want to turn around to look at him, he knew that if he did, he wouldn't stand it and the cold countenance he was determined to keep would fall, "I'm not lying."

"..." he took a deep breath, still not looking at him, "tell Rapunzel and Merida I'll be waiting for them at the Palace-Ugh!" suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and his legs became weak forcing him to rely on his staff to prevent a fall, and doing so he realized that the frost was not flowing on the staff by his touch. His powers were not responding, _"Again ..."_ he thought pressing his jaw strongly, enduring the pain.

"Jack!" Hiccup ran to help him, but Jack stopped his intentions.

"Stay away!" he shouted, "I'm fine..." he said straightening and standing up again.

"..." Hiccup stood still, watching him carefully. The black marks in the form of roots were growing, and Jack's skin was turning gray, "you don't believe me when I say I love you."

He didn't ask, he affirmed.

Jack glanced at him.

"Why should I believe you? I'm not a woman" the white-haired snapped.

Hiccup blinked somewhat surprised by the observation the guardian had made, he didn't expect it. The truth was that he had not even stopped to meditate on that detail, and now that he thought it, it was a curious fact.

Hiccup didn't consider the physical appearance as one of the most important triggers for that feeling called love; yes, attraction exerted force, but it was not what made you love a person.

But if that was the problem, without doubt he could say yes, physically Jack attracted him.

Hiccup had never known a couple of men, especially as someone who grew up in Berk, where men were robust and chunky (well, most of the women also were) and had never witnessed such relationships and, honestly, it would look a little strange. But Jack was different, because he was not robust or chunky, on the contrary, he had a beauty dignified of an elven being; his body was thin, his face was incredibly beautiful, his lips were pink, his eyes were shining and stunning, his smile was white and perfect, his flesh was extremely soft, his legs were long and well-defined, his bu… well, getting back to the issue, he felt an obvious attraction to Jack despite being fully aware that he was not a girl. In fact, Jack was more beautiful than any woman he had ever known.

"I know you're not a woman, and I don't care" the viking said seriously, but seeing that Jack rolled his eyes in response, he knew that he still didn't believe him.

The guardian just continued to make arguments.

"You were scared when you saw me about to die, and you probably got confused by that feeling. That's not being in love; you'd feel just as bad if Rapunzel and Merida were in danger of death."

"It has nothing to do with it!" Hiccup refuted losing patience, "You asked me who was the person I was in love with and I answered you the truth!"

"No one falls in love with just one day."

"One day?" the viking narrowed his gaze, getting very confused at that, "I didn't meet you a day ago."

"Do you really expect me to believe you loved me for years?" the guardian growled with venom in his voice, "Your joke has gone too far, don't you think so? Stop playing and go tell Elsa what you feel already."

"I'm in love with you!"

"Stop kidding!" Jack yelled back.

Hiccup was beginning to get desperate. Jack wouldn't believe him and he didn't know what to do. At this rate the healing would be fully reverted.

"What can I do to make you believe me?!"

"Nothing!" the white-haired said, and suddenly a crazy idea struck Hiccup's mind. Well, if his words didn't convince him, then he would prove with facts that he was telling the truth, "Nothing will make me believe that you...!"

Hiccup interrupted his talking by attaching his mouth to his. Jack's opened his eyes wide, his whole body shivered at Hiccup's touch and his brain could barely process what was happening.

Hiccup was kissing him.

His staff fell to the ground when he suddenly felt as if his body were made of butter. He wanted to get away, but the arm around his waist and the hand resting firmly on his nape prevented him to do so.

While Hiccup, with eyes closed, felt like he had gone to another dimension. Just keeping his lips on Jack's, made him sense an electricity running all over his back, and feeling Jack's heart beating strongly against his chest, it filled him with happiness, because it made him know that it was reciprocated.

Jack's lips were cold and soft, just as he had imagined.

A few seconds passed that seemed an eternity, and the chestnut pulled back from the kiss, gazing down at Jack.

"It worked ..." Hiccup thought surprised and happy. Jack's skin had returned to its natural color and the black marks were gone... completely gone.

But he didn't even have time to smile when Jack's fist hit him hard in the jaw with such strength that he nearly knocked him to the ground.

Wow, the situation must be very serious, because Jack wasn't used to punching, he was more prone to kicking.

"Ow, ooooow " the viking complained putting a hand on his jaw, trying to bear the throbbing pain in that area. He looked askance at Jack, the guardian seemed very disturbed. Apparently, he wasn't psychologically prepared for a kiss, but at least he believed him now, "You told me what a slap meant, but you didn't tell me what a punch meant" Hiccup said calmly as he straightened up.

"You're a jerk!" Jack yelled. Hiccup didn't know when, but the white-haired got his staff back in his hand... that was dangerous, "Why did you do that?!"

Hiccup removed his hand from his jaw and fixed his green eyes on Jack's blue eyes.

"To show you that I'm serious."

"I still don't believe you!"

Hiccup squinted confused and bowed his head to the side. He still didn't believe him he said? That wasn't what he saw, but for some reason he still didn't understand, Jack insisted on denying it.

"I think you believe me."

Jack's eyes trembled and then he glanced down, his breathing was still irregular.

"You don't love me, you... you're just confused" Jack tried to convince him despite the insecurity of his words. He remained tense in place, and he looked clearly affected by what was happening. There was sadness and some panic in his eyes, and Hiccup didn't understand why… he was starting to worry.

"Jack..." he wanted to approach him, but Jack just stepped away.

"Don't get close!" Hiccup stopped. Now he was definitely worried; seeing Mandrake's magic had vanished he could know that Jack believed him when he said he loved him, but the guardian was still rejecting the idea... perhaps it was because he didn't feel the same?, "You're just confused, Hiccup" the guardian repeated staring at him seriously, having regained calm.

The viking frowned.

"Why do you insist on that I am confused? I've never been surer in my life" he said without any hesitation, and then he lowered his gaze to the floor, "if you don't feel the same, it's all right, just say it, but don't keep excusing my feelings as if they were false."

The chestnut stared at him waiting for his response to that. To be honest, he never felt ready for a rejection, because something deep inside him told him that Jack loved him back, and after kissing him he corroborated it, because he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest, as accelerated as yours.

He had that confidence a moment ago, but now, with Jack's reluctant attitude, he had doubts.

"..." Jack was silent for a moment, thinking. Hiccup thought he was about to tell him that wasn't in love with him, but instead, the guardian made a question, "Since when, according to you, you love me?"

Tough question.

"I don't know" he answered honestly. He would lie if he mentioned some specific day, because since he met him, he was slowly discovering things about Jack that could get him fascinated in some way or another, although he has never admitted it aloud. If Jack asked 'why do you love me?' he wouldn't know what to answer again, because it was all his being that fed that feeling, it wasn't something in particular, "the truth is that I'm not sure at what point in the time the friendship I feel for you became something else, it just happened."

"You left."

Hiccup was surprised to hear that, and then he lowered his gaze sadly, guilty. He knew Jack understood why he left five years ago, but he also knew that the pain caused by his departure was hard to forget, especially now that he just told him that he loved him.

"I know…" what could he say? What could he do to compensate the suffering he caused him?, "You have no idea how much I regretted every second after I left, and even when I wasn't allowed couldn't see you, I couldn't be a day without learning something about you" he confessed, without being able to look at Jack's eyes for the disappointment he felt of himself, "It took me so much to name this feeling, but it was always there, pushing my actions."

"Your actions?" Jack clenched his fists. He felt so impotent, "Actions like leaving without saying anything and desert the team knowing that it entailed not see us again?"

"I wasn't thinking straight!" Hiccup was desperate. All that Jack said put in doubt what he felt, but what hurt the most was knowing the white-haired suffered because of that, "I was angry and all I could think about was how useless I was to the team! To you!" Jack looked at him shocked, and somewhat it relieved Hiccup, at least he wasn't looking at him accusingly anymore, "I wanted to fight at my teammates' side, but I especially wanted to fight at your side. When I knew you better and I saw what you were going through, I understood your pain; I knew you felt lonely just like me, and I..." he paused searching for the right words in his mind, "I wanted to be your friend and be with you, but how?… how to do it if you were on a different level than mine? You were not invisible anymore, everyone admired you, I was desperate seeing how you got higher and higher, while I was left on the ground."

"..." Jack was stunned listening to all that. He had no idea that Hiccup saw him that way.

"You were arrogant, rebellious and playful. I admired you, I hated you, I... I loved you!" what was he even saying?, "I loved you, back then. I know that now. I know it because what I feel for you hasn't changed at all" the viking went on, and he wasn't even thinking about what he was saying, the words just came out by their own, as if something had stuck deep inside him for so long. How could he make Jack understand that, to him, he was that beautiful white moon shining in the dark, that moon he wanted to reach?, "And that day, when I realized that Toothless couldn't be my talent and I was left at zero again, I felt I would never be able to reach you, and when you called me 'useless' I-"

"You're a fool" Hiccup was quiet at those trembling words, he wanted to look at Jack's eyes but he kept his head down, avoiding his gaze, "you never noticed anything ..."

_I loved you..._

Jack was making every effort to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. Why? Why was this happening now? 'I love you' were the words that he had wanted to hear so much from Hiccup's lips, and now that he said it he couldn't receive his love... he should reject it.

It was very hard for him to hear Hiccup's words, knowing that feeling was mutual, knowing that Hiccup looked at him in that special way... and not being able to do anything about it.

To Jack, Hiccup was that sun that had given him his light and warmth. In the past, he knew that, even surrounded by so many people, Hiccup felt alone, just like him... so when he met him, he caught his attention and was the main target of his pranks ... because he wanted Hiccup to see him back, to bring his eyes on him.

He never thought that Hiccup felt that same empathy, until he insisted him on moving on to the palace. That was when he realized that Hiccup _saw_ him, he saw what was inside him and he really understood him.

For the first time after losing his family, someone could _truly_ _see him_.

"You were never a hindrance to me, Hiccup" he muttered under his breath, feeling guilty. Because, he was one to blame, too. He was guilty for having failed to express what he really thought, "and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way... _if I did so it was just because I wanted..._"

_I wanted to hide what I really felt for you..._

Hiccup had become his best friend, and unwittingly Jack started falling for him, and that was something he would rather avoid, but he couldn't. Jack didn't imagine that his feelings were reciprocated, and not wanting to lose his friendship, he kept it to himself, and never said it out loud, never wanted to show it.

And now more than ever, he shouldn't show it.

"Jack, it's not like that" Hiccup uttered at his apology. He never saw Jack as responsible, even in those moments of anger, because the anger he felt was with himself for not achieving his goals and stay behind because of his lack of ability and talent, "I don't..."

"It's enough!" Jack shouted making Hiccup stop talking suddenly, "You find it very easy to think of yourself, don't you?" the viking looked at him in shock when he saw those blue eyes full of suffering and repression, "I..."

_I loved you... and I still love you, Hiccup..._

_But..._

"It doesn't matter what you felt, and it doesn't matter what you feel now" the guardian said changing his expression to a cold and serious face suddenly, "It doesn't matter."

It no longer mattered.

"Why do you say that?" Hiccup looked dislocated with what Jack had said, but to the guardian it was more than clear.

"We can't meet again."

"But there is no restriction" the chestnut informed, thinking that Jack said that because of the prohibition the Man in the Moon made years ago, "We can s-"

"The restriction doesn't matter! Don't you understand?" Jack got exasperated. Hiccup really made things more difficult than they should be, how couldn't he notice the situation they were in?, "I'm immortal, and you..." he sighed resignedly to the wind, and fixed his eyes on the floor, "…. you're not."

He could notice how Hiccup seemed to realize what he was implying. Mortals and immortals shouldn't be together, not because they can't or don't want to, but because of the barrier wrought by time. Hiccup would grow old, and Jack wouldn't. A relationship like that just couldn't be, it would only cause suffering to both of them.

"This is reality, Hiccup" Jack reiterated with a firm voice, and he was determined to finish this once and for all with the next thing he'd say, "I..." he took a deep breath, his words got blocked in his throat for a moment; he was about to cry, but he was holding it back as longer as possible, to show a rigid face. What he was about to say next was a complete lie, but he had to do it if he wanted Hiccup away from him. So, he looked into his eyes, "I don't love you."

He could see the pain on Hiccup's face carved by his words. Seeing those beautiful green eyes full of sadness, getting filled with tears… was like getting stabbed in the chest.

Jack immediately turned his back to him so Hiccup wouldn't see him, he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears any longer. He had broken Hiccup's heart, he couldn't stand knowing he was the responsible of his pain.

He didn't want to hurt him...

But it was for his sake, and he must continue.

"I'll make it clear, I... I feel nothing for you" he clenched his staff in his hands, "And you're just confused, you need to think things and you'll realize."

He had to get out of there immediately, before the lie got out of hand.

_"Please, understand. I want to protect you. I want you to be happy."_ he thought closing his eyes tightly as he put his hand on the knob without turning even once to see Hiccup.

He opened the door of the cottage.

"I don't want to... I don't want to see you again. Ever" he internally cursed because his voice came out shaky and hidden tears left his blue eyes, "from now on you're dead to me and I am dead to you."

And he left.

That was the last _goodbye_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

.

I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY, really didn't want to take so long, but many things happened and made it difficult to update q-q

And I'm sorry for my bad English, once again e_e

Thank you very much to those beautiful persons that took the time to give me a comment, I really appreciate them and they make me so happy! TwT

Thanks to:

MySweetYaoi49; ; kagomeuchiha057; DragonFireFT; Tigermike83; Daikara; Aangelik; Anna; QuillOwl; Guests; drtje172; CorbinNotNecro; trevor; leslie2132; hijackrules; jack lover; queen bee; AnimashLover101; jamie1711; Karla; canadiangirl13; Theresa; Saara; TheMasked-Trickster; Pursaius; MakaAno; Daikara; faisyah865; Atsuko; Mizudark; Blue; Retreat-My-Lovely; xXAllirefuseXx; Kat; DestinyHoldsYou4ever; Moshpitgrimreapr; Zoe; ArcAngelCrystal; xJackFrostx; Karladelgadorodriguez.31 ; ; Flowa; Echo the Ice Tiger.

I love you all! *feeling truly bad because she can't answer all the reviews*

It's time for very philosophical explanations for those who want to understand the story better…

Explanation 1: Yes, I like EretxAstrid, idk, I think they have great chemistry xD

Explanation 2: what Mandrake's magic makes in this fic is a reference to what happens in real life, about how people who have been hurt are exposed and vulnerable, and they may be contaminated turning into bad people, wanting to cause the same pain to others; others choose to simply suffer and die in life (hopelessly depressed); while others decide to keep their pain and try to go ahead. The third option was what Jack had chosen at first, but the Mandrake's magic eliminated that option, that's why he was dying.

Explanation 3: The ice walls around the heart also have a meaning, it's referred to the reluctant some people are to leave their feelings evident, they don't want to be hurt and don't want to hurt anyone, they are fragile hearts, and in my opinion, Jack is so because in the movie he didn't wanted to be guardian and his excuse was the "not fun" thing, when the truth was that he didn't feel ready for that responsibility since kids couldn't even see him, he was insecure and distrustful, he always kept his distance with those who were not children and he didn't entirely trust the guardians since he thought they were not able to understand his situation; and well, I consider him _pure_ because despite having disappointed everyone, who wouldn't listen to him and turned their back to him, Jack didn't hesitate to reject Pitch's offer of doing harm to children, he didn't let himself be contaminated despite his pain, because a pure heart can be cheated and influenced but not evil.

Explanation 4: Hiccup is friends with the witch, she knew him for his tireless quest to regain his immortality. As he is very polite and kind, she gets along with him. She calls him "kid" and also calls him the nickname "Little Sun", a distinctive way to call because fire is the element that represents him.

Explanation 5: In this story I refer to the symbolic representation of Hiccup as Sun and Jack as Moon, opposites. The sun lights everything up in its path, and kills the dark, just like Hiccup bringing light to his village and ending the cycle of hatred between vikings and dragons, changing everything for the better. The Moon in change doesn't eliminate the dark but shine in it, like Jack removing the fear of children thanks to his light caused by the fun he brought despite being in front of the darkness and the origin of fears (He himself wasn't the one who removed the darkness and beat Pitch, but children and Sandman; but it was thanks to Jack's light that removed the fear in the darkness). The Sun gives its light to the Moon, and in this fic Jack received Hiccup's light seeing his perseverance with him and he received his sincerity. I know the fandom usually related to Rapunzel as the sun, but she hasn't faded darkness (hatred or cruelty) of an entire village or town as Hiccup did, she is more like a "sunshine" (as mentioned in the movie "Tangled") because she shines to the people she interact with thanks to her charisma and kind personality.

Explanation 6: Sincerity was one of the first qualities that Jack appreciated in Hiccup, that was why the lack of sincerity and the silence would be something that would feed Mandrake's magic, and it would counteract the effect of the healing. To be completely healed, Jack needed that Hiccup' words come out from his heart, being honest with his feelings.

Explanation 7: The witch mentioned the explosion that happened at the palace when Hiccup was experimenting with a potion made with elements of Sandman's magic and Bunny's magic. Some people didn't understand why it exploded exactly, but as the witch said, you shouldn't play with magic xD

Explanation 8: The lotus flower symbolizes "mental purity" and the red camellia symbolizes "pure love and longing" and "flame of the heart".

Explanation 9: In my opinion, Toothless and Jack have many things in common. In the film, Hiccup is identified with Toothless but what Toothless has in common with Hiccup is the empathy, it would be the same empathy Hiccup and Jack would have if they had known since Jack felt lonely just like Hiccup; the look into eyes and see yourself; but Toothless and Hiccup's personality are not similar, Toothless is hyperactive just like Jack, he's fun, playful, rebellious and they even have a very similar "not-amused look". I also find a lot of resemblance to Elsa and Jack, for reasons already mentioned in the fic. In this story Hiccup has a special attachment to these characters precisely because of their particular characteristics, but of course, he is completely in love with Jack (xD), because he's his opposite and complement.

Explanation 10: Hiccup has noticed recently that he's in love with Jack and that's not strange. First, because despite being very smart he's is very impulsive and he often acts without thinking twice (like he didn't think about all the consequences that being friends with a dragon would bring, and he just let himself be with that emotion), so in this story he did things for Jack and hadn't stopped to meditate them; second, because that love didn't come from _liking Jack physically_, his feelings for Jack didn't begin as a crush, but as a friendship; and third, because Jack was a man, and superficiality bandage should be removed so he can see clearly his own feelings.


	7. One Heart

**THE IMMORTALITY ****OF LOVE**

**Chapter ****7: ****One heart**

.

"I'll make it clear, I... I feel nothing for you"

Hiccup held his breath when Jack said that. No, it wasn't true, he refused to believe him.

_"You're lying ..."_

And yet, he was torn up inside.

"And you're just confused, you need to think things and you'll realize."

Confused? No... No! He was not confused! He had accepted his feelings for Jack, and for the first time in his life he was quite sure about what he felt.

And he had to repeat it; he had to make him understand that!

"I don't want to... I don't want to see you again. Ever"

"..." Hiccup's eyes widened with surprise and the pain he felt because of what Jack had said was evident on his face. He tried to say something, but the words just would not come out of his mouth. His chest was pressed and his throat closed. It hurt so much... it hurt so much to hear Jack saying that.

But he was not looking at him.

He wanted Jack to look into his eyes, saying so in his face!

"From now on you're dead to me and I am dead to you."

"..." Hiccup tears ran down his cheeks. For a short moment, his body was completely paralyzed.

And Jack go through the door without looking back.

It was then when Hiccup reacted.

"Jack...!" his first impulse was to run after the guardian, but suddenly a sharp pain in his chest stopped him.

Surprised by the sudden ache, he looked at his hands. They were pale.

And he didn't see it, but black marks began to spread on his chest.

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

_Winter was her name. She was cold and rebel as the blizzard, pure as snow, fragile and transparent as frost._

_Summer was his name. He was blazing and persistent as heat waves. Passionate and firm as the flames of the sun._

_No one else knew, but they met._

_Hot and cold, they formed the longed temperance._

_Winter and summer, they formed the spring._

_With the rain, representing the depth of their feelings._

_With flowers, representing the beauty of their union._

_Was it called the season of love?_

_It couldn't have a better name..._

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

Toothless, lying on the grass, was moving his head from side to side looking at the redhead guardian, who kept walking in circles, exasperated by the waiting.

"Aaaagh!" Merida screamed in frustration, "How long do we have to wait here?!" she asked to the witch, who was still sitting quietly on a tree trunk humming a song as she carved a wood piece, "It's been hours!"

"Impatience will not fix anything" it was all she said in reply.

"And staying here uselessly will not fix anything either!" the guardian objected.

Toothless lifted his head in alert, and suddenly the discussion was interrupted by a loud noise in the sky.

They looked up and saw a magical portal open, a red sled came out from it flying.

"North?"

The sled landed, revealing its passengers. North, Toothiana, Sandman and Bunny were there.

Right after that, Pitch appeared behind them, from the shadows of the trees.

"MIM informed us about Jack" North said getting off the sled showing a worried face, "We came to see if he's ok!"

"Don't talk for me, I came here to see him suffer" Pitch corrected with a calm and satisfied expression.

Merida was about to complain about how the witch wouldn't let them see their friends for hours, but the woman interrupted.

"It's time to get in."

The witch snapped her fingers and went to open the door. The rest followed her quickly.

Merida walked in front and was the first to enter the cottage, followed by Rapunzel. The redhead's eyes fell on the bed first, because that was the last place where she left his friends, but the bed was empty.

That's when she saw Hiccup thrown face down on the ground.

"HICCUP!" the girls ran towards him. The archer knelt beside the viking and turned him to see his face. The chestnut had the same brands that Jack had the last time they saw him.

"What? What's going on?!" Pitch asked clearly surprised. He had heard about the curse Mandrake put on Jack, but he knew nothing about the Hiccup's condition, he wasn't expecting to see him like that.

"Hiccup, talk to me!" the redheaded rested the viking's head on her lap. Hiccup was breathing with difficulty and he seemed about to lose consciousness.

The councilors looked at each other, feeling so helpless and sad. They knew that they could not do anything to fix what was happening.

"Please ..." Hiccup muttered weakly.

"What?"

"Don't ... don't tell Jack..."

"Jack?" Merida looked around, there was no sign of the white-haired boy, "Where is Jack?!"

"He already left" the witch said, "He was healed because he took his place."

"How did that happen?!" Rapunzel asked feeling confused, "we didn't see him walk out the door!"

"My power works with space and dimension" the witch said, although they did not understand her at all, that kind of clarification didn't matter on that point.

"Hiccup, hold on!" redheaded Asked his friend. Toothless approached, looking at his owner with much distress.

Hiccup felt weak. He tried to focus his eyes on the faces of his friends in front of him, but his sight began to become blurred. The black marks were spreading over his face and he felt a excruciating pain in the chest...

He couldn't help wondering if that was the pain that Jack had felt when he had the curse on him.

Soon he would cease to exist.

But he didn't care. He had decided so.

That was the only way to save Jack.

"Take care of Toothless..."

"Shut up, you fool! Stop talking as if you were going to die!" Merida couldn't stop her tears to come out; his friend was dying in her arms and she could do nothing. As a last resort, she looked at the witch with desperation in her eyes, "please, help him! Can't you make another pill or anything?!"

"No, he decided to pay the price." it was all the witch replied.

"Price? What price!? Price of what?!" it was strange to see, but one of the most distressed persons was Pitch, "Explain what's going on!"

"He volunteered to die in the guardian's place. Offering his life and staying close to him, he didn't just transmit his warmth, he conveyed his love, too" the witch said, "Any harm in the heart can be healed with the love from loved ones, but in this case it could only be healed by his special someone"

"What is all this nonsense about love that you're talking about? I don't understand anything!" the raven complained in frustration and looked at the councilors to see if they had understood or knew anything so they can explain it better, but they were silent, seeing with desolation how the viking was leaving little by little.

"Hiccup..." Rapunzel muttered with tears in her eyes.

"No! I can't see him die!" the redhead refused, "We must do something!"

"There is nothing we can do" ratified the witch, "but he can"

"What?"

"He is the only one capable of saving himself from Mandrake's magic" the woman said, showing them a wooden figure with the form of a heart that she had just carved, "that dark magic was absorbed by his body, but it hasn't consumed his heart yet, that's why he's still alive. If he feels pain because the snow boy broke his heart, he will die; but, on the contrary, if the pain he feels is connected to the boy's pain, he will live. True love shares, not only joy, but also pain."

The rest of the people hadn't understood what the witch had just explained, and Pitch was the first to protest.

"What does that even mean?! Speak in terrestrial language!"

Just then, Hiccup's body went completely heavy, and Merida realized that. When she looked at him, she saw that the viking was beginning to close his eyes...

"... Hiccup!".

.

.

.

_... Hiccup!_

The voice of his friends began to fade slowly, and suddenly everything became dark.

But there was something strange; he was still conscious. He struggled to open his eyes again, but when he did so, he was in another place.

Hiccup's limp body was held up by a rotten tree, black roots that grew slowly held him there as if threatening to make him part of that rotten tree, and he didn't have the strength to fight it.

"Hiccup Haddock..."

A dark voice reached Hiccup's ears, and he looked up.

His green tired eyes fell on the person standing in front of him. He frowned at the sight of that man.

"Welcome to the last bit of consciousness you have left" Mandrake said. What was he doing there? Mandrake was still alive? Or was he just hallucinating? "My dark magic makes wonders on people, don't you think so?" the man smiled, looking around, making Hiccup notice the conditions of the place where he was.

It was a forest, destroyed and rotten. He noticed that there was green grass a few meters around him, and it was little by little changing its green color for a dark gray and lifeless color.

The last bit of conscience?

"Do you like the place?" the man asked, noticing the bewilderment of the chestnut, "The inside of every person is like a forest" he explained, walking towards another rotten tree that was there, "every tree, every flower, every little grass here represents a feeling, represents a memory, they are the moments of the past that make you who you are today, and as in any forest, there are also climate changes. But not everything is beautiful in an internal forest; as in every forest, there is a rotten part representing the bitter moments of your life, moments that caused pain" he pulled a small branch of the rotten tree and crumpled it in his hand, "and now, thanks to me, everything within you is reduced to this."

Hiccup fixed his eyes on the small space of green grass that was left ...

So that was how his magic worked...

"You finished me with Inferno, Haddock, but I left a part of me before that happened" Mandrake spoke walking towards the viking with a casual air, "My goal was to take your beloved guardian away from you, so you would suffer the rest of your miserable life" he confessed with a malicious smile, "but I'll be okay with your death. Too bad your heart is pure; you may have been a formidable boggan."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed with contempt. How dared he to even mention Jack?

Before he could say anything, a sudden sharp pain landed on his chest. He felt as if he were being torn up inside.

"Kh...!" the chestnut closed his eyes tightly and pressed his teeth trying to bear the pain. He wanted to scream, but he refused to do so. He would not give that man the satisfaction, and he wouldn't complain about something that he had chosen. If this was the pain he had to endure to save Jack, he would.

"It hurts, right?" Mandrake asked with a pleased smile as he watched at Hiccup's containment. He knew exactly what his magic caused, "your heart is broken… shattered..."

_"You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here."_

Hiccup's eyes widened upon hearing Jack's voice in his mind. He didn't think it was possible, but the pain in his chest increased, but it was not a purely physical pain. The pain he felt in his soul upon hearing that words, revived and multiplied. His tears began to flow as his mind involuntarily recalled scenes from the past.

_"You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here."_

.  
_"It doesn't matter what you felt, and it doesn't matter what you feel now"_

.

_"I don't love you."_

.

_"I'll make it clear, I... I feel nothing for you"_

.

"_... I don't want to see you again. Ever"_

.  
_"From now on you're dead to me and I'm dead to you"_

A sob escaped his lips as his incessant tears wet his face. His mind had forgotten everything, and now he could only think of the pain those words had caused on him.

It hurt...

It hurt so much...

Mandrake continued seeing with satisfaction the scene as the black roots that wrapped Hiccup's body started to grow faster. That was the first step towards the destruction; soon he will be completely wrapped. And he wouldn't miss the opportunity to expedite the process.

"He was very cruel, wasn't he? You gave your life for him, you sacrificed for him, you gave him your love, and what did he do in return? Despise you, hurt you" the man smiled a grim smile, "it's so unfair, don't you think so?"

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

He paced back and forth, not knowing what to do.

At that moment, he was in the south, the coldest place in all kingdoms. Snow covered everything, there was no living being in sight.

Whenever he felt overwhelmed, he went to that place, trying to download everything he felt.

And what he felt at that right moment, nothing was comparable to it.

"It's all your fault!" the guardian cried exasperated, looking at the moon, "why? Why did he have to fall in love with me?!" the cold wind crashed into his wet face. He had never felt so bad, "Now he has to suffer this, too!" in that moment, Hiccup was all that mattered, the only thing he could think of. He didn't care what he could feel, the suffering in Hiccup's face was the only thing on his mind, "I could have stood it... I could have stood it knowing that he was happy, but he is not" he clutched his face in frustration, lowering his gaze as his silent tears wouldn't stop coming out. Suddenly, he realized that the staff in his hand was covered with frost; and he managed to fly to that place, that meant that his powers were normalized.

_"I'm so glad you're getting well…I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to you."_

Jack closed his eyes tightly as he put his hand over his heart.

He sat beside a snow-covered rock, shrugging his body there.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup... I'm so sorry" he apologized, as if waiting for the wind to carry his words towards the chestnut, "please, forget... forget me..." he begged hugging himself, "I don't want you to suffer..."

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

Those phrases sounded in his mind over and over again.

_"You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here."_

.  
_"It doesn't matter what you felt, and it doesn't matter what you feel now"_

.

_"I don't love you."_

He felt that his life was fading with every word. He wanted to die.

.

_"I'll make it clear, I... I feel nothing for you"_

.

"_... I don't want to see you again. Ever"_

.  
_"From now on you're dead to me and I'm dead to you"_

_._

_"I went to Berk frequently to see if they knew something about you, but nobody said anything…"_

Hiccup was startled to hear that last sentence. Suddenly, his weak heart started beating strongly. The memories that Mandrake's magic was trying to take out of his mind began to emerge...

_"You have always helped the team"_

_"You mean sharpening Merida's weapons? Anyone else could do that" _

_"You make plans and strategies, too."_

_"Which are never carried out. You guys always end up doing what you want and at the end my plans are useless."_

_"But you…"_

_"I just ruin and mess things up! Why do I bother? What would you know? You're Mr. Popularity. You'd never understand."_

"…"

**.**

_"We didn't do anything but look for you, while you were very relaxed living your life without caring what happens to us. Well, good for you."_

_**.**_

_"I went to Berk frequently to see if they knew something about you, but nobody said anything. Your father said there was nothing to worry about, he said vikings were in the habit of going to the nature to seek enlightenment and that surely that was what you were doing."_

_"Enlightenment?"_

_"I didn't believe him. But what else could I do? Just keep looking for you like an idiot"_

**.**

_"I don't trust him, but I trust you. That's enough for me."_

_**.**_

"_Obviously you're going to end up marrying Elsa."_

_"What?!"_

_"No need to pretend, it obvious you're in love with her. And don't worry, she feels the same for you."_

**.**

_"... I love you"_

_"... Ehm... I-I love you, too ..."_

_**.**_

_"You're a fool… you never noticed anything ..."_

_"..."_

_"You were never a hindrance to me, Hiccup, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way..."_

.  
_"We can't meet again."_

"But there is no restriction. We can s-"

_"The restriction doesn't matter! Don't you understand? I'm immortal, and you... you're not."_

"..." Hiccup tears began to fall again, but this time the reason was a different pain.

Mandrake was so distracted watching his suffering that he didn't notice that the black roots had stopped growing.

"Your broken heart is being consumed by the pain, and there is nothing you can do about it"

Hiccup, who had kept his head down until that moment, looked up at Mandrake.

Mandrake was startled to see the viking's expression. His look of determination was not something he expected to see.

"You're wrong" Hiccup said firmly, "my heart is not broken"

Mandrake was surprised, and it was then that he noticed that the rot on the lawn was receding, and it was regaining a green color again.

He felt a sudden desperation when he saw that.

It was not possible.

"That's a lie!" Mandrake refused, "your heart is broken! His cruel words broke it!" he said in exasperation.

"His words hurt me, but my heart knows they were not sincere" the viking said, "My heart has no reason to be broken, Jack has always returned my feelings, my certainty is born of his actions. His words told me one thing, but the sadness on his face told me otherwise" he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as the anguish surrounded him. Everything he loved about Jack was present in his mind, just like everything Jack had done for him. He remembered his beautiful face with that pained expression reproaching that he left, thinking that he loved someone else, having to tell all those hurtful words to get him away because they could not be together, "The pain I feel now is not because my heart is broken; it's because it hurts to know that at this moment he is suffering. It hurts to know that I was the reason of his broken heart; it hurts to know that he was trying to get rid of his love, thinking that I didn't love him back; it hurts to know that I was an idiot who didn't notice how much I hurt him!"

The black roots began to deteriorate rapidly, the rot receded.

"Stop!" Mandrake ordered desperate.

"I don't care how much pain your curse could cause in me, because I love him!" the dried roots were smashed, and Hiccup was free and standing. Mandrake draw back in fear when he saw the viking walking towards him, "If I have to die to save him, I'll do it..." he said with determination, "One and thousand times!"

Suddenly, soaking rain began to fall all over the place. Every drop that fell on the grass eliminated the rot, and every drop that fell on Mandrake burned him like fire.

"NOOO!" the man cried, just before he got petrified and disintegrate. His powder flew into the void.

Hiccup stood there, quiet. His tears were lost in the rain falling down his face.

.

.

.

_.. Hiccup!_

"Hiccup!"

"...!" Hiccup opened his eyes, startled. It took a moment to adjust his thoughts. What had happened? Where was he?

"He's alive!" Rapunzel said full of happiness.

Hiccup observed all the faces that were all over him, looking at him with relief and joy. Merida, Rapunzel, Toothless, Pitch, Toothiana, Bunny, Sandman, North, and ... the crow on North's head?

"What an awful fright" Bunny said rubbing his forehead. That was not good for his nerves.

"You almost give me a heart attack, boy!" Pitch grumbled.

"What ... what happened?" the chestnut asked feeling confused. Wasn't he supposed to die?

"It is incredible! Mandrake's magic vanished!" Merida informed all euphoric as she helped him to sit up, "the marks disappeared completely!"

Hiccup grabbed his head, a little dazed; He looked at his redhead friend with doubt.

"What does that even mean?"

"You won't die!" Rapunzel replied with a smile.

"What?" Hiccup blinked surprised at the answer, "What will happen to Jack?"

"The boy is healed, because you received his curse" the witch explained awkwardly opening a space between the bystanders hogging Hiccup's view, "and you could eliminate it thanks to the connection of the feelings of you both. You didn't have a broken heart, your heart aches for him, not for yourself, and that's different"

"Isn't it great, Hiccup? You're both saved!" her blonde friend said happily. But Hiccup didn't look very happy.

"..." the viking lowered his gaze, thinking about everything that had happened, "That doesn't change much"

"What are you saying?" Merida asked looking at him with confusion; that wasn't the reaction she expected, "You both will live! Do you think that's not much?"

"Jack is suffering. And it is..." he sighed while keeping his sad face, "it's my fault."

"Huh?" Merida didn't expect to hear that. Rapunzel and she exchanged glances, worried. Did that mean that he was aware of Jack's feelings?, "Why do you say that?"

"Stop pretending" the chestnut snapped with irritation, "You know well what I mean. He had a broken heart because of me, and still does. He almost died and it was my fault" he narrowed his eyes containing the disappointment he felt of himself, "I am... I'm a fool."

"Hiccup..." Rapunzel squatted in front of Hiccup for him to look into her eyes and see in them the seriousness of her words, "you are not to blame for anything, a person can't _decide_ who to love, no one could prevent all this will happen, do you understand?"

"..." Hiccup looked away for a moment. He understood, but yet, it didn't take away the guilt he felt.

"Hiccup, even though you don't love him that way, we know how important he is for you and that you don't like to see him suffer" Rapunzel continued talking, "but it's the best that you..."

"I love him" Hiccup said, interrupting. Rapunzel and Merida gasped, surprised to hear him say that. Until then, they had only come to assume it, but they never had complete certainty that Hiccup loved Jack. And now, Hiccup had made it an irrefutable fact, "and I said it to him."

"Oh dear…" the blonde girl put her hand on her mouth in shock. That complicated things even more.

"What? You are in love with Jack?" Pitch grimaced in disgust, "Why? He is horrible!" he complained just before getting elbowed by Toothiana.

"And... what did he say when you did it?" Rapunzel asked with an expectant look.

"He said that he didn't love me and didn't want to see me again" the viking said with a depressed face.

"I told you! He is horrible!" Pitch spoke again, and this time he received a scat in the head by Sandman, who was floating at his side.

The blonde put both hands on her mouth at what Hiccup just said. Now she understood better the situation.

"That's not true, Hiccup" Toothiana said trying to help, "He wouldn't even date me, because he loves you."

"That would be awful, you collected his teeth when he was a little kid, you pedophile" Pitch told with great contempt.

"I had enough!" Pitch dodged the blow that the fairy tried to give him and disappeared, then he appeared across the room showing a sly smile, "come back here!"

"W-Well, don't mind him, Hiccup" Merida said with a nervous smile, trying to encourage the viking, "Surely it was his nervousness, whoever can say nonsense when they're nervous. If you had given him a kiss he would have get some confidence" she suggested, without really knowing what else to say. She didn't want Hiccup to feel so sad, and less after he almost died.

"I kissed him"

"Oh dear…" Merida opened her eyes wide at the news, and blushed "W-well, whoever gets nervous when they get their first kiss" she chuckled a little but without really wanting to. Now she had run out of ideas.

Hiccup looked up at her, surprised to hear that.

_"First kiss?" _he thought internally. Jack had told...

_"And... what about you? Have you kissed someone?"_

_"Yes, many times."_

He had told him that he had kissed someone else, but...

_"After all, I'm Mr. Popularity, remember?"_

_"It was not true..." _he concluded, surprised ... why the hell was he surprised? He should haverealized before! Jack wouldn't do such a thing. He had told him that lie just because he deserved it.

He grabbed his head, running his fingers through his hair, feeling helpless again.

"He loves you, too, Hiccup" Merida assured him, thinking that Hiccup thought otherwise, "don't think that-"

"I know" the viking interrupted, standing up, "I know he loves me, and that's the problem. If he didn't love me, at least it wouldn't hurt him that we can't be together."

"If you really told him that you love him, I don't think he is suffering because of that right now, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked up at Rapunzel, giving her all his attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It breaks your heart to know that you can't be with the person you love and that that person should be with someone else; that was the reason for his broken heart when you found him in the snowy mountains. I know because I feel the same," she confessed putting her hand on her chest, "we must get away the person we love , and it's not because we don't want to be with them, it's because death and time will separate us sooner or later, and it will be very painful for both," she said lowering her gaze for a moment, "but ... I'm sure that what hurts Jack the most right now is something different. He loves you, and what matters to him is your happiness, so he was willing to stand a life away from you while you stay with someone else. But now, he knows that you love him back, so he knows that you are suffering as well to be away from him. I'm sure what hurts the most is knowing that you suffer" Hiccup was speechless. Was that true? That was his main pain?, "Just like the lady said, when love is real, it's shared not only joy, but also pain" she put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, for him to listen very carefully, "Hiccup... Jack only wants your happiness, and he is willing to walk away from you forever, for you to forget about him and make your life; and under these circumstances, that's the best for both of you. Maybe it's hard, but-"

"No" Hiccup flatly refused when he perceived where the conversation was going, "I won't make my life with anyone else."

"Hiccup, I know how you feel, but you must understand" the blonde insisted, "you should-"

"I wouldn't be happy" the chestnut looked at her firmly, "I couldn't even pretend to be happy."

"..." Rapunzel looked at him very surprised. She, like Jack, wanted the person she loved to be happy; in her case, it was Eugene. She always thought it would be possible for Eugene to find someone else, but… was it possible to ignore his own feelings and have a normal life with someone else? Could he be happy?

Hiccup just said _no_.

Then she realized something...

She changed the hearts making people return to the path of their dreams; that was her center. And, what was a dream? Dream is something that a person wants to reach, something that can give you happiness. That was a real dream.

At that time, Hiccup was saying, in other words, that Jack was his dream.

But how could she inspire him to achieve that dream, if she had renounced her own dream?

"What will you do then?" North asked, joining the conversation, while the viking was wearing back his armor set.

"I'm going to continue" the chestnut answered, "I'll get my immortality back" he said clasping the cords of the covers of his arms, finishing to dress.

North and Bunny looked at each other. Hiccup seemed very sure that he could regain his immortality.

But there was something he needed to know...

"You won't regain your immortality, Hiccup" the white-haired man reported, causing Hiccup to stop all movement.

The chestnut turned to North and stared.

"What?"

"The Man in the Moon told me" North continued to say, "It's in vain. He will not give you the immortality, no matter what you do or how much you ask him."

Hiccup stood staring at him, dumbfounded. He tried to see in North's eyes some glimmer of lying, but the look of the white-haired man was firm, so the viking looked down, overwhelmed, still unable to digest what he had just heard.

He had the idea that the Man in the Moon would grant his immortality back if he could be worthy to be a guardian, giving his all to protect people and finding his internal and external talent. That was why he had tried so hard to be a good protector and doing everything that the Man in the Moon commanded.

And now it turned that he wouldn't give him a second chance?

"You gave up to be guardian and turned down the position, therefore, you are no longer worthy" North ratified.

"..." Hiccup remained in silent. So that was it? He would never be guardian? He would not live to protect people? He would never be able to be with Jack?

Merida and Rapunzel looked at him with concern.

The viking closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked up and stared at North intently.

"I don't care."

North raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

Sitting at the table in his house, Stoick was reviewing the report of the day, absently. His wife came to him with a cup of hot tea to accompany his work.

"Did the riders return from Arendelle?" Valka asked, sitting down next to her husband.

"Yes, I was informed that everything went well in the battle" Stoick reported with obvious relief, then he took a sip of tea.

"I'm glad to hear that" the woman said smiling.

"Yes, surely our son stood out" Stoick said proudly, making his wife laugh a little. But Stoick stopped smiling when something struck his mind, "that boy worries me."

Valka looked quite confused by the sudden change of mood.

"Why?"

"It's just, he is..." he made a short pause searching his mind for the right words to explain it, "he spends all his time trying to regain his immortality, and I don't understand why, he already does the same as the guardians do, protect people."

"He longs for his friends" his wife said with a calm countenance.

"His friends are the most important thing he has? What about us? His parents, his people."

Valka smiled. She knew that Stoick was not undervaluing Hiccup's friends, he just missed his son living in the village.

Vikings were very rooted to their origins and their people, they always remained united and so they were a strong nation. But Hiccup was destined to something else, and Stoick didn't really understand why, but she did.

"The village has you, and we have each other" Valka said putting a hand on the shoulder of her husband, "is natural that Hiccup also wants to be next to his special someone."

"..." Stoick remained meditative for a moment, and when he finally digested the words that his wife just said, he sent her a puzzled look, "you mean that he's in love with one of the guardians?" Valka smiled sideways, which he took as an affirmative answer to his question, "Did he tell you that?"

"No need to tell me, a mother perceives that sort of things" the woman said, then stared at her husband to explain in more detail Hiccup's situation, "Stoick, our son was born to be a guardian. He has a heart that leads him to take care of others, just like you, the difference is that he was chosen to protect everyone, not only the village" Stoick looked away thoughtfully, he understood the point, "but how to protect everyone if you can't protect the person you love the most? Everything is better when you're next to the person that complements and makes you happy."

Stoick nodded. He understood that. For a long time, he was away from his wife, and although he struggled a hundred percent to be a good chief, it took a long time to be a good father despite he loved and tried to protect his son; he found it difficult to show the affection he had for him. The one who changed it was his own son, he had much of his mother within him, and that side was what helped him become a better person, a better leader, and a better father.

"So that's why he wants to return with the guardians" Stoick concluded meditatively, "he wants to protect everyone and be with her..."

"Him" Valka corrected him smirking.

"Him?" Stoick repeated feeling a little confused.

"Him"

"Him?"

"Him!"

"..."

"..."

"What do you mean?" he looked bewildered.

"You said _her_, but it's a _him_."

"..."

"..."

Now he understood.

"The snow boy?" he asked narrowing his eyes in doubt.

"Yes."

"Is it not Merida, the warrior redhead? She is strong, beautiful, brave and-"

"No" the woman chuckled at the insistent assumption of her husband, "try to think from the perspective of your son, Stoick, not from your own opinion."

"Hmm..." Stoick looked at the nothingness, remembering….

_**/ * / Flashback / * /**_

"_The guardians came here looking for you again."_

"_Really?" Hiccup looked at his father with great attention, while Stoick was putting away some weapons in a wooden box, "and ... Jack came, too?"_

"_Yes, he threatened to freeze our crops if he knew that we did something bad to you" he said absently, "seriously, what kind of guardian is that?"_

_Hiccup chuckled._

"_Do you think he will return here by soon?" the chestnut asked approaching him with a pot in his hands. Stoick held it without knowing what it was, "I want you to give him this pot of ice cream. It is melted, but it will freeze quickly when he touches it."_

_Hearing that, Stoick looked at him as if he had grown another head._

"_He threatens me and you want me to give him ice cream as a prize?"_

"_It's ... It's just..." Hiccup moved shoulders, clearly nervous, "it's not for him only, it's for the girls, too" he said running a hand through his hair as he gazed down, "but he is the one who can freeze it, right?"_

"_Oh, okay" his father said shrugging, without paying much attention to the expressions of his son "The girls are very nice, aren't they?" Stoick asked with a suggestive tone, patting him in the arm... a pat that apparently was stronger than it had to be since his son immediately started rubbing the area trying to dispel the pain. _

"_Uhm, yes…" he replied slightly dislocated by the comment of his father, who turned around to put the melted ice cream away ._

"_I heard that the birthday of that snow boy is soon" Stoick said._

"_His name is Jack" Hiccup corrected rolling his eyes, "yes, his birthday will be soon."_

"_But I think he will not make any celebration, just like last year."_

"_..." Hiccup looked up thoughtfully. Stoick was a little confused when he saw that reaction, his son seemed worried, "I guess the life of a guardian is busy."_

_**/ * / End of Flashback / * /**_

"Hmmm ... I see" he said simply as he put a hand on his beard, "well, anyway, Hiccup wants to be a guardian. Guardians don't have children, so there is not much difference."

Valka smiled slyly to the resignation of her husband.

"And Jack is very nice" the woman said, urging her husband to agree with her. But he didn't agree at all.

"I think he's quite arrogant" he frowned confused by the so sure review of his wife; He didn't remember seeing her interact much with the guardian.

"Look who's talking!" Valka said, laughing.

"And he's very rebellious" Stoick added.

"Indomitable, just like a wild dragon. Ideal for your son."

Stoick let out a couple of laughs at that comment; it all had to do with dragons to her?

"He is too thin" Stoick continued.

"He's very attractive" Valka corrected raising a suggestive eyebrow. She had to admit that at first she was not very happy when she caught the interest of her son towards the guardian, she still didn't know him and thought it was very strange that Hiccup preferred a boy, having so many beautiful and interesting girls around him. But the more Hiccup talked about him, the more she realized it was not a simple temporary feeling, and she had more desire to know him personally. And she was very pleased when she did so. The boy was fun, beautiful, strong, brave, and she could notice his great concern about Hiccup.

"Astrid is more attractive." he just wanted to contradict as if it were some kind of competition.

"No, he is _more_ attractive" she smiled and crossed his arms, maintaining her position tough. And she really thought he was more attractive.

"What about the beauty inside?" Stoick objected.

"Our son fell in love with him for a reason, right?" Valka said using a tone full of obviousness.

"Hiccup liked Astrid when he was younger."

"Liking is not the same as _loving_. It's not just a crush."

Stoick grinned. His wife was not going to give up.

"Okay, you win" he accepted it.

"That's what I like about you…" Valka said putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with affection, making her husband smile back, "you're a good loser."

"Yes, I'm a good ... hey" he looked at her accusingly.

They both began to laugh.

Stoick looked at his wife for a moment, watching every feature of her smiling face. Besides being husband and wife they were friends, and that was what made their relationship so natural, pleasant and fun; it was true love. Perhaps, that was what Hiccup had found, and as expected, his son would not let go of that so unique feeling for anything in the world.

"I guess this means that Hiccup will continue to seek his immortality" Stoick concluded.

"He never gives up" his wife said showing a little smile, "He got that completely from you".

Stoick smiled with pride.

"Surely he will soon come to visit us, now that the dangers in Arendelle finally ended" he said.

"Sure."

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

With his mind completely exhausted just like his body, curled in that cold place, Jack ended up asleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed, when he suddenly heard someone's voice, and woke up.

"Well, well…" Jack opened his eyes, and saw Pitch standing in front of him, "aaw, your eyes look so tired, have you been crying?"

Jack frowned, he immediately stood up and held his staff in hand. He told Hiccup that he would trust his decision about Pitch, but that didn't mean he trusted Pitch. He didn't like the sarcastic and mocking tone that he always used to talk to him.

"What do you want?" he asked as he got in a defensive position.

"Turn around."

Obviously, Jack didn't obey. He was not so foolish as to let his guard down like that.

But then he heard someone laughing behind him.

_"Hiccup?",_ he couldn't help it and turned.

Just he turned around and found himself somewhere else. It looked like the inside of the castle of Arendelle, but Jack paid little attention to that when he saw Hiccup there.

He was some feet away from him. By reflex, Jack hid behind the nearest wall, and continued to watch the scene in front of his eyes.

Hiccup was there with Elsa. They both looked very happy. Elsa was carrying a baby. The queen placed the baby on the floor to let him walk towards Hiccup, who crouched and waited with open arms. The baby took two shaky steps and reached the chestnut, who, with a big smile, caught him and lifted him up with pride.

"Hahah! That's my son!" the viking exclaimed.

Jack gasped as his eyes moistened watching the scene in shock. Then he lowered his gaze... he didn't want to see it, it hurt too much.

"Isn't it lovely?" Pitch said, standing behind him, showing a slight smile, "This was what you wanted, right? This was what you expected to happen..."

"..." Jack looked at them again, seeing how Hiccup, with the baby still in his arms, gave a little kiss to his... wife, "I just want him to be happy" the guardian muttered, watching attentively the joy on Hiccup's face.

"Of course, he looks very happy..." Pitch agreed, "too bad this is not real."

Suddenly the scene in front of his eyes faded and everything went blank. Jack blinked, surprised, and just before he could turn to Pitch for an explanation, he heard a voice...

"Jack..."

Jack turned around quickly.

Hiccup was there, standing a few feet away from him, alone this time, without anyone or anything around him.

He had his head down, so he could not meet his eyes.

Slowly, Hiccup looked up. Jack froze to see that sad face... pale and with black marks spreading across his jaw.

"Forgive me..." Hiccup asked just before he fell on his knees while clutching his chest and shrugging, trying to bear the pain.

"Hiccup!" Immediately, Jack ran to him, but he just stepped forward and slammed into a glass wall, "What is this?!" he put his hands on the glass trying to push it, then he hit it with his fists, but he couldn't move it, "Hiccup!" he shouted.

"It's useless" Pitch said standing behind him, "He can't hear you."

"You!" Jack turned, throwing an attack with his staff, but Pitch was ready for that, and he quickly eluded it, disappearing all of the sudden, "What did you do to him?!" the white-haired boy exclaimed furiously while searching Pitch with his gaze, but he found no one in sight.

"I didn't do this, Jack" he heard Pitch's mocking and ironic voice coming out of nowhere, "you did."

Jack didn't pay attention to his words and continued in attack position, looking around for some shadow that could reveal the location of Pitch, but everything was white.

"Do you know what was the price of your healing from Mandrake's curse?" Jack turned toward the voice and saw Pitch standing beside Hiccup, who was still on the floor containing the pain, "Someone else should take your place... and die" the raven said quietly. Jack froze as his brain began to process what Pitch was saying. Suddenly, Pitch was standing behind him again, putting a hand on his shoulder, approaching his ear to say what Jack was trying to deny inside, "Guess who volunteered..."

"No..." the white-haired boy whispered as he looked at Hiccup with anguish and despair, "Hiccup, no!" he ran toward him again, but the wall was still there, stopping him. He hit the glass in desperation, but it was useless, "please, no!" he shouted, unable to hold the tears that started to run down his face.

Suddenly, images that were not part of his memory began to play on his mind...

_Hiccup held him in his arms as he lay unconscious._

_"Jack! Jack, answer me, please! Jack!"_

.

_"There is only one way to save him, and it's getting someone else to die in his place"_

_"I will!"_

_Hiccup said immediately_

.

_"If I have to die to save Jack, I will"_

Jack was breathless; he remained in place, paralyzed, unable to move a muscle by the shock he was feeling. No, it was not true, it could not be true…

_"You are special. You are a guardian"_

_._

"_Yes, they are already in the time of having a good moment with their families. You should go back to your village and do the same"_

"_Nah, I'd rather be with you. If I have known you'd stay here, I'd have stayed, too."_

_._

_"I don't want him to hurt you, Jack... I don't want him to hurt anyone. So I thought if it was possible to have him on our side, then I had to do it."_

_._

_"I'm so glad you're getting well… I don't know what I would have done if something bad happened to you."_

_._

_"I love you ... I'm not lying."_

_._

_"You have no idea how much I regretted every second after I left, and even when I wasn't allowed to see you, I couldn't spend a day without learning something about you. It took me so much to name this feeling, but it was always there, pushing my actions."_

_"Your actions? Actions like leaving without saying anything and desert the team knowing that it entailed not see us again?"_

_"I wasn't thinking straight! I was angry and all I could think about was how useless I was to the team! To you! I wanted to fight at my teammates' side, but I especially wanted to fight at your side. When I knew you better and I saw what you were going through, I understood your pain; I knew you felt lonely just like me, and I... I wanted to be your friend and be with you, but how?… how to do it if you were on a different level than mine? You were not invisible anymore, everyone admired you, I was desperate seeing how you got higher and higher, while I was left on the ground."_

_.  
__"You were arrogant, rebellious and playful. I admired you, I hated you, I... I loved you! I loved you, back then. I know that now. I know it because what I feel for you hasn't changed at all. And that day, when I realized that Toothless couldn't be my talent and I was left at zero again, I felt I would never be able to reach you__ "_

"He did so much for you..." Pitch's voice broke the silence, "And how did you pay him back?"

_"You know what? You're right, you're useless, I don't even know why you are here."_

.

_"You find it very easy to think of yourself, don't you?"_

.  
_"It doesn't matter what you felt, and it doesn't matter what you feel now"_

.

_"I don't love you."_

.

_"I'll make it clear, I... I feel nothing for you"_

.

"_... I don't want to see you again. Ever"_

.  
_"From now on you're dead to me and I'm dead to you"_

Jack looked at the floor as he wept inconsolably.

"Say goodbye..."

The white-haired boy looked up and watched in horror as Hiccup got completely petrified and then fell apart as if he were made of dust.

"Hiccup... NO, HICCUP!"

Jack awoke all of the sudden, taking a deep gasp abruptly, as if he'd just leave the water looking for breathe. He was in the tundra again.

He rubbed his wet eyes and saw black sand floating away from the place.

A nightmare. It had been a nightmare created by Pitch's powers.

But even knowing that, he didn't feel calm.

"_Do you know what was the price of your healing from Mandrake's curse?"_

An empty feeling came over him.

"No…" could it be true? Hiccup had done something like that to save him?, "No, it can't be!"

He stood up and took flight. He had to verify. He had to see that Pitch was lying!

It didn't take long, and he got to the cottage where he had left Hiccup. He went in quickly.

"..."

There was no one...

Then he felt fear.

He felt a deep fear inside.

But he was not going to stop there.

He went to the Hiccup's house in Arendelle, he was probably there.

When he arrived, he looked through every window in the house. Hiccup was not there.

On impulse, he went to check in the castle of the queen, but by looking thorugh the window, he only saw Elsa talking to his sister. Hiccup was not there either.

The next place he went to check was Berk, he thought that perhaps Hiccup had gone to his parents' house, but he was wrong.

Where was he?

_"Guess who volunteered..."_

Pitch's words echoed in his mind over and over again. It was not possible, Hiccup was fine the last time he saw him, at least physically. Besides, why would he believe in Pitch? He was not a trustworthy person; surely he only said that to make him feel worse, taking advantage of the situation.

"Pitch was lying, he... he was just lying..." he convinced himself, and decided to return to the Palace of the Guardians. It was time to go home.

_._

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_._

"Wargablar" greeted one of the Yetis when he saw Jack entering the Palace.

"Hello, Bob" the yeti observed him, confused. Jack looked very exhausted and depressed, and also it was strange to see him arrive at the palace alone, he usually came from a mission with the rest of the team… and at a decent hour, not at four in the morning, "tell me when the girls arrive, ok?" he asked passing by, heading for the stairs.

His plan was to go to rest in his room, but before entering he laid his eyes on the room that was in front of his door. It was Hiccup's old room, and Phil was there wiping with a duster to remove the dust from the objects. Since Hiccup left five years ago, they had kept the place intact, awaiting his return...

But now...

"You don't need to do that" Jack informed, approaching the yeti, "he won't come back."

"Blarghaghablr Wargablar?" Phil asked him, puzzled. Jack ignored his question.

"We better occupy this room for something else. Take everything out of here and... burn it" he ordered. If he wanted to get rid of Hiccup, he had to do it definitely.

The Yeti showed him a horrified expression.

"Blarghaghablar!" Phil said, shaking his head.

Given what was obviously a negative response, Jack frowned.

"Whatever, I'll do it myself" he said, walking toward the rack that was in the room, "where there is a match?" he just finished asking the question and found a box of matches.

"Blarghghablarwar!" the startled yeti exclaimed and immediately walked toward him to try to take the matchbox away from him, but Jack threatened him with his staff, preventing the yeti to get closer.

"Don't give me your blarblarblar! He won't come back, got it? And don't you dare give him information about us as you have been doing!" He ordered roundly, "Now get out of here, I want to be alone"

Phil lowered his arms resignedly and obeyed getting out of the room, leaving the door open.

When he found himself completely alone, Jack turned his back to the door and looked around the room. He took a deep breath, then he looked at the box of matches in his hands... could he burn everything?

"What are you doing?"

"...!" he heard the voice behind him and he got startled. He turned quickly, thinking that his ears were tricking him and that he had misheard, but no...

Hiccup was there.

_"He's fine ..." _that was the first thing he thought as he watched the viking with astonishment. He decided that Pitch had lied, and he was soon frowning, "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup took a couple of steps into the room and closed the door, looking around for a moment and thinking that the place seemed smaller than he remembered.

"This is my room" the viking said simply.

"It's not anymore, and that doesn't answer my question!" the guardian said, angry at the casual attitude of the chestnut, "what part of 'I don't want to see you again' didn't you understand?"

Hiccup looked at him with a face full of irony.

"I'm not a very obedient person. I thought that was already established."

"I'm serious! Leave!"

But instead of leaving, Hiccup walked closer, changing his sarcastic face to a smooth one.

"Jack, I want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about, just go" the white-haired boy snapped. Seriously, what else could they talk about? Everything was said, in his opinion. In addition, Hiccup should detest him after the way he treated him, he shouldn't be there trying to talk to him again, "in the meantime, I'll burn this place" he said showing the match box in his hand. Maybe that will show Hiccup that he was speaking seriously.

"You what?" Hiccup was surprised to hear it, and stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll burn it!" the guardian repeated, angry because apparently the chestnut didn't think he could do it.

"Aren't you being overly dramatic?"

"I don't care, I'll burn it anyway!"

Immediately, Jack lit a match and dropped it on the carpet in the room.

And...

The fire of the match was quickly extinguished.

"..."

"..."

Jack was silent for a moment as he watched the extinct match.

What had happened? And the fire?

Oh, right. He had to spray the place with some fuel first.

"What was supposed to happen after that?" the viking asked curiously, looking over Jack's shoulder at the match, and just after that, the guardian was aiming him with his staff menacingly, "Wow! Calm down!" he walked away a few steps and raised his hands in self-defense.

"I told you to get out" the white-haired boy ratified.

Hiccup frowned.

"And I told you that I wanted to talk to you" he replied firmly.

"And I told you that there is nothing to talk about!"

"And I told you...!"

"SHUT IT! Get out!" he stepped forward making Hiccup recede by reflex, but the viking step his movements soon despite Jack's menacing visage.

"Shoot, I have an armor covering my whole body and it won't let some ice bother me" the chestnut said, determined not to be intimidated.

Jack looked at him in boredom and aimed his staff directly to the area that was not covered in armor... right in the middle of his legs.

"WAIT!" the viking cried all startled and took a quick step back, "D-Don't do anything rash" he asked showing a frightened face.

Jack sighed with resignation and straightened, leaving the threatening position. On another occasion he would laugh out loud, but he didn't feel like laughing in that moment.

"Just leave, okay?" he asked looking aside with a dull face.

"Jack, please" Hiccup said, approaching a bit, "just listen to me one last time."

"..." Jack was silent for a moment, reconsidering his words ... he said 'one last time', right?, "And you promise to leave after that?"

Hiccup dropped his shoulders and looked down.

"If that's what you want, yes" he said resignedly, "I just want to talk to you, no staff and no kicks..." his sentence was going to stop there, but then he remembered another point, "and no punches..." then he thought again and concluded that something else was missing, "and no pinches… and no slaps..." he showed him a not amused face when he realized all the conditions he had to state, "you know? I just realized that you're the sweetest person in the world" he said sarcastically.

"I can also bite" Jack said smirking for a moment and walked to the wall to let his staff there, "well, speak quickly" he turned to face him.

"I wanted to..." Hiccup took some time to think where to start, "I wanted to apologize."

"It's not necessary, I have nothing to forgive you" Jack said quickly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you remember our last conversation five years ago?" he definitely knew that he remembered, "I know that I hurt you with my words. For a moment I forgot that no one could understand me better than you."

Jack looked up from the ground, listening intently.

"And then, I hurt you when I left, making you feel guilty" Hiccup stepped towards him, then he stopped. It was the best to give him some space while talking to him, so he wouldn't react defensively, "forgive me."

"I already told you that I don't have to forgive you about anything, it was not your inten-"

"Please" Hiccup interrupted him, showing Jack a pleading face, "forgive me" he repeated.

"Okay, I forgive you" he accepted looking away, knowing that Hiccup would not go without forgiveness, "if that's all, you can go now."

But Hiccup was far from getting to the end of it.

"Do you know what was one of the reasons why I felt like I should go and leave the guardians?" asked the viking, making Jack glance at him curiously, "It was because I thought that my work as a member of the team was already done. That was my only achievement as guardian, in my opinion, at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean making you accept to be a guardian" the chestnut answered with a slight smile, "Making you accept the post of guardian and decide to live with us as one of the team, it was my first and greatest achievement."

Jack looked at him surprised as he felt his heart pounding. Stupid Hiccup! He was making things worse with his...! His...! Feelings and honesty!

"After I left, I used to travel from one place to another and I didn't set in any particular place" Hiccup said as he took one of the crafts that were on the shelf in his room and watched it idly, "but then I decided to stay and live in Arendelle, do you know why?"

Jack frowned.

"Because of Elsa?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Hiccup smiled a little at the face Jack was making.

"Yes" he responded, enjoying the gesture that the guardian made narrowing his eyes, "when I met her, I felt a strange urge to protect her..."

"Hah" Jack snapped satirically and looked away, still frowning.

"Because she reminded me of you" Hiccup confessed.

Jack glanced at him again. His anger seemed to have disappeared suddenly.

"Elsa is a wonderful woman, she is beautiful, intelligent, fun, gentle, charming…" and Jack frowned again, making Hiccup smile again. He had not been wrong to think that Jack was the possessive type, "but you know? Despite all her virtues, I never managed to fall in love with her, and I wondered why. And now I know for sure the answer to that question" he slowly approached the guardian taking advantage that he had set his gaze on the floor again, as if trying to ignore what Hiccup was going to say, "I could never fall in love with her, because no matter the similarities..." he stood right in front of him, and Jack looked up, making their eyes connect intensely during that short pause, "she was not you."

"…" Jack took a deep breath and held the air in his lungs for a short moment. And then he managed to break the eye contact when a question came to his mind.

"Hiccup, answer me something" he asked, so Hiccup stared at him with double attention, waiting to hear his question, "Is it true that you ...?" he paused for a moment, since just saying it felt horrible, "... that you were going to die?"

"What?" the viking raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Jack looked into his eyes firmly, to give him no chance of lying. He really wanted to know the answer.

"Is it true that giving your life for me was part of my healing?" he repeated frowning, hinting Hiccup that he should tell the truth.

"Uhm... who... who told you that?" he asked nervously.

"Pitch."

"Uh..." Hiccup rolled his eyes. He must have guessed. Well, he had no way out, he should tell him "yes, indeed" he said with no enthusiasm.

Jack opened his eyes wide, then he looked down at the floor, clenching his fists. His shoulders were completely tense.

"But... but look at me, I didn't die" the chestnut said quickly, "just-"

Suddenly a fist flew right to his jaw, interrupting him.

"Could you express your emotions in another way?!" the viking asked angrily as he put a hand on his face trying to hold the throbbing pain in the area. But his anger faded soon when he saw Jack's moist eyes and his face filled with anguish.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the guardian asked furiously.

Forgetting the pain in his face, Hiccup straightened and looked at him fixedly.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. You would just have felt guilty."

"Of course I would feel guilty! You were going to die because of me!"

"If I died it wouldn't be anyone else's fault. It was my decision" he said firmly, "and I'd do it again."

"No! Don't say it!" the white-haired boy ordered, "Don't you dare do that ever again!"

"I couldn't let you die, Jack" he confessed, using a soft tone, "the world needed you, and you still had much to offer. Moreover, I wouldn't stand it if you died".

"And you think that I would stand your death?!"

"You were not supposed to find out" the viking said looking away and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You're so...! Argh!" Jack put his both hands on his face trying to calm down, "promises me that you won't do something like that ever again" he ordered him seriously.

"No." was Hiccup's decisive response.

"Promise me!"

"I can't."

Jack held his breath for a moment. Hiccup's feelings were sincere, he knew...

_"I love you... I'm not lying."_

But those feelings should cease to exist. How could he make him understand that?

He needed to be sincere as well.

"Hiccup..." he said using a so soft tone that the viking was a bit surprised and put his full attention to hear, "What I told you back then in the cottage... it was not true" he confessed, and then looked up at those green eyes that looked back at him expectantly, "I love you too" he saw how Hiccup got stunned, then Jack looked down at the ground again to keep talking, "but that doesn't matter, you know it, right? We can't be..." he looked at the viking again, and when he saw the expression he was making, he frowned, "why the hell are you smiling like an idiot?"

Still smiling excitedly, Hiccup replied.

"You just said that you love me."

He knew Jack loved him, but hearing those words from Jack's own mouth filled him with happiness and and an indescribable excitement.

Jack pouted a little and frowned. He was making him feel embarrassed and hadn't even understood his point!

"And I also said that it doesn't matter" the white-haired boy repeated.

"It's all that matters to me" the viking said, approaching him slowly. Jack started to draw back by reflex.

"Well, no matter what matters to you! Don't you understand what I'm saying?! And get serious already!" he demanded, still taking steps backwards, "I hate to be the serious one here! I hate having to follow rules! But I do it for you! You must forget about me!"

He couldn't go backwards anymore when his back bumped into the wall. He was cornered.

"Jack, no matter how much you walk away from me..." he approached him as much as possible without touching him, "I won't stop loving you" he said softly.

Jack shook his head. Hiccup was ignoring the problem.

"You're so stupid. What you plan to do, eh?" he looked at him challengingly, "Wasting your life asking for immortality? Wasting valuable time? Wasting your happiness?"

Without another word, Hiccup began to lean on in, bringing his face to his.

"Hiccup, don't do this..." Jack whispered with his last remnants of will as he put a hand on Hiccup's chest, preventing him to come closer, "listen, I'm a guardian, I got an established fate, but you are free, you can do, accomplish and have whatever you want, you can…" he looked away remembering the scene he saw in the last nightmare, "you can have a family, you can have a home, you can-"

"Yes, I can… but my heart must be torn off first" the viking interrupted putting his forehead against Jack's, and the guardian couldn't help squinting while his heart was beating fast, "You are the only one I want. I have given my heart to you, Jack, forever…" With his right hand he held Jack's left hand that was trying to get him away, and laced their fingers, "you just need to... accept it..."

He moved closer, tilting his head. Their breaths mingled while their eyes connected intently…

And then Hiccup closed the distance.

Jack closed his eyes as warm lips touched his. His body shuddered for a second at the contact. The touch was so soft, so intimate, so pure.

His hand interlaced with Hiccup's closed, completing the union. Hiccup was transmitting his love through that kiss, and he transmitted it back.

The slight touch of their lips stopped after a moment. They both opened their eyes a little, meeting with the other in an intense look.

And they kissed again, this time more desperately.

Hiccup held his back and waist tightly, and Jack hugged his neck, approaching each other as much as possible, as if trying to merge as one.

Jack forgot it all; he didn't care about anything else, at least, in that little moment he was having with the person he loved.

They broke apart again, breathing hardly.

The white-haired boy released him and tried to pull away, but Hiccup held him firmly, preventing him away.

"I'm immortal now" the viking said smiling.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm immortal."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're immortal by kissing me? What do you think? That this is like the story of the frog prince?"

"Hahaha! No" the chestnut denied, amused at that commentary. He loosed a bit the grip he had on the guardian to start explaining, "Jack, I know that being close to me without being able to be together hurts you, so I would not have come if I had not got the immortality. The last thing I want is to hurt you. And yes, I was willing to spend the rest of my life asking for immortality."

"So..." Jack frowned in confusion, "You got immortality? All of the sudden?"

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you" the viking stepped back to do what he said.

"What?" Show him? How was he supposed to show him? The answer came when the chestnut pulled a knife from the cover of his arm and then put it over the palm of his hand with the clear intention of cutting, "No, wait...!" but Hiccup ignored him, and cut. Jack stared surprised at the wound on his hand… it was not bleeding.

One feature of immortal people was that they could not bleed because coagulation was immediate.

Unfortunately, that didn't remove the fact that it hurts.

"S-see?" Hiccup pursed his lips holding back the urge to blow the wound to soothe a little the ardor he felt. He cleared his throat trying to ignore the pain, "now you believe me?"

"You're immortal ..." the white-haired boy whispered, holding Hiccup's hand to inspect the wound, making sure that he was seeing correctly, "You're immortal again!" he exclaimed looking into his eyes, waiting for an explanation... and shaking his hand.

"Ow, ow!" the viking grimaced in pain.

"How?!"

"Well..."

_**/ * / Flashback / * /**_

"_I don't care."_

_North raised his eyebrows with surprise, as if he wasn't expecting that kind of answer._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is that I'm not giving up" the viking said determinedly._

"_Didn't you hear what I said? No matter how hard you try, the Man in the Moon will not give you immortality" North repeated, showing a serious expression._

"_Then I will die trying. But I won't stop asking for my immortality."_

"_It won't make Jack happy to know that you're sacrificing yourself this way" the white-haired man argued. Perhaps with that Hiccup could come to his senses. _

"_He doesn't have to know" the viking said taking his helmet from the table, "when I get my immortality, I'll go to him. But in the meantime, I'll stay away from him, so I won't hurt him anymore."_

"_Hiccup, you are sacrificing your entire life for something you'll never attain" North reminded him with concern._

"_Yes, I'm aware of that, and I said that I don't care."_

_He was very stubborn._

"_You should listen to Rapunzel" North continued to insist, "it is the best to make your life and forget about Jack. What about Elsa? You two are very close friends, and she looks a lot like Jack... she even has ice powers!"_

_Hiccup frowned at that._

"_I'm not in love with Elsa." _

"_What about Astrid? She has blue eyes too, and she has an ax ... imagine that it's a staff."_

_Hiccup looked at North incredulously. Was he trying to convince him to run after another girl that easily? And because of such stupid reasons? _

"_No" he replied flatly._

"_What about Anna?" Hiccup glanced side to side looking for a logical explanation to North's questions, it made no sense at all, "She's a very fun girl. Kristoff will suffer, but he will get over it someday."_

"_What?" Hiccup squinted in confusion._

_What the hell?_

"_Or maybe you want another boy? Kristoff is a good guy, he likes ice."_

"_..." Hiccup gaped at him, speechless. Ok, that was getting ridiculous._

"_Or, what about Eugene? He has a nice white smile..." _

"_I said no! No one can replace Jack! I'd prefer to die!" he exclaimed "I'd be lying to myself if I even try to love someone else, I'd be letting go of my own being. Do you want me to be happy? Then stop asking me to give up on the only person my heart longs for." _

"_..." North got serious all of the sudden and approached Hiccup intimidatingly to look at him intently, "So... is that your last word?"_

_The chestnut held his gaze firmly._

"_Yes."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!" North straightened laughing like crazy._

"_He finally lost it" Pitch said as he and the others in the room looked at North as if he had grown another head._

"_That's what I wanted to hear!" the white-haired man cried with a big smile._

"_What?" Hiccup grimaced in confusion. _

"_You are willing to spend the rest of your life looking for immortality, because of Jack and because all the people, renouncing anything that could apparently make you happy. But you know and distinguish between true happiness and superficiality. You have matured; Now you really know what it means to be a guardian, you know what is teamwork, you know what is the highest sacrifice" he assured putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "that means that you've won..." he paused dramatically, "… immortality."_

"_What?" he repeated._

"_And you will be a guardian again!" North said happily._

"_Bu-But ..." Hiccup blinked rapidly, feeling very confused, "you just said I would never get immortality back!"_

"_He lied" Bunny said smirking calmly._

"_Yes!" North confirmed grinning, "I just wanted to test you."_

"_Lying is naughty" Pitch reminded him amusedly._

"_I did it for a good cause!" the white-haired man excused._

"_So..." Hiccup was just digesting the news, "So, I can get my immortality?"_

"_You'll recover your immortality" said North, "now."_

"_Now?"_

"_Now."_

"_Right now?"_

"_Right now!"_

"_How?!" the viking asked excitedly. _

"_The last chapter of the Book of the Guardians says about the return of a guardian. You didn't read that part, did you?"_

"_Uhm ..." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, a little ashamed, "I never got to the last chapter."_

"_Well, it says that if you have a pure heart, and your internal and external skills defined, you have the qualities to be a guardian again" North informed._

"_Do you really think I'm ready?" Hiccup asked. North was about to answer, but Pitch took the word._

"_Are you kidding? You deserve to be guardian more than any of these losers!" he said pointing to the councilors, "no offense."_

_North ignored him and turned to Hiccup again to ask him an important question._

"_Have you set your internal and external talent?"_

"_I know my external talent is… dragons" Hiccup said thoughtfully, "but my internal talent ... I don't know" he looked up, not knowing what to say. _

"_Think. How do you change people's hearts?" North asked him, "Jack is Fun, Merida is Union, Rapunzel is Dream. What about you?"_

"_Difference."_

_Everyone turned to look at Pitch after he said that._

"_You demonstrate to people that being different is not bad, that being different is special, and we all can change things for the better" the raven said._

_"..." they all stared at him with astonishment._

"_That was very cute, Pitch" North said, smiling and putting a hand on Pitch's back._

"_I didn't ask your cheesy opinion, you fatso!" Pitch stepped aside with a disgusted expression._

"_Thanks" Hiccup thanked._

"_Yes, whatever, whatever. I will not say anything like that again!"_

"_Well, now that your talents are defined, there's only one thing left to do. It is the process of restitution" North said returning to the subject, "since you gave up your immortality willfully, it was eliminated; therefore, to be immortal again, another person must grant you their immortality." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It must be done on the Moon Mountain" he carefully explained, "The process consists of you taking the hand of an immortal person, and under the will of both, the immortality of that person will be transmitted to you while your mortality will be transmitted to the other person."_

"_But, who would give up the immortality?" Bunny wondered._

"_I know who" Merida said, and walked closer to Rapunzel putting her hand on her shoulder._

"_Merida?" the confused blonde asked._

"_Punzie, you did a wonderful job as guardian, you got many people in this world to pursue their true dreams and be happy..." the redhead said smiling gently at her friend, "It's time that you reach yours."_

"_Thank you, friend!" Rapunzel hugged her partner. Finally, she would have the opportunity she wanted, and her friends supported her._

"_And also, we need one of the guardians to shoot Hiccup right in the heart" North added._

"_Excuse me?!" Merida asked undoing the embrace with Rapunzel. _

"_A guardian should shoot you in the heart to prove it is strong and pure" the white-haired man said to Hiccup. The viking nodded._

"_You mean metaphorically or physically?" Merida asked, breaking into the conversation._

"_Physically" North responded._

"_Worth a try" Hiccup said looking at Merida intently, hinting his silent request, "do you have your bow and arrow with you?"_

"_Are you crazy?! I will NOT throw you an arrow in the heart! You'll die!" the redhead exclaimed upset, "Why does everything have to wrap your possible death?! I don't want to kill you, thank you very much!"_

"_Actually, it would be a suicide, because I'm asking you." _

"_That doesn't make me feel better!"_

"_You continue, I have something to do. You know, my work" Pitch said interrupting as he walked to the door, "Toothiana, I need a couple of memories, if it's not too much trouble," he asked the fairy. Sometimes, he used the memories to make nightmares, because many of the people had already experienced situations that caused them fear. And this time, he wanted to do something special..._

_He was going to give nightmares to Jack as punishment. The bastard almost killed Hiccup!_

_Of course no one knew that was what he was about to do._

"_You know where you can get it" Toothiana said._

"_Thanks" he said smirking before leaving._

_._

_._

_At the top of the Moon Mountain, the same place where Hiccup had renounced his immortality, they all were to begin with the restitution._

_Following the protocol, Hiccup and Rapunzel were there holding hands while North was making the appropriate questions._

"_Rapunzel, do you accept to grant your immortality to Hiccup and give up your position as guardian, handing the responsibility that your power brings?"_

_With that, he meant she would resign her healing power. She would no longer have magical hair._

"_I do." Rapunzel answered._

"_And you, Hiccup, do you accept Rapunzel's immortality and accept the responsibility that comes with being a guardian?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then, by the power vested in me, I-"_

"_I OBJECT!" someone yelled, interrupting the process._

_Everyone turned toward the voice and saw Eugene approaching, riding on Maximus fast. The boy got off the horse and ran to Rapunzel. _

"_Rapunzel, don't marry him! I… I… I love you!" he confessed desperately. He didn't expect to confess his feelings in such a situation, but he had no other way._

"_Eugene!" the surprised blonde exclaimed._

"_If you're going to marry a mortal, then marry me!" Eugene asked._

"_They're not marrying, you silly" Merida said rolling her eyes._

"_..." hearing that, Eugene looked at all the people there present, and felt shame to see that they were staring at him as if he were a weirdo, "you are not getting married?"_

"_No" Hiccup confirmed, not amused at all._

"_But… the tall man with black hair told me you two were getting married" Eugene said, obviously referring to Pitch._

"_This is a procedure whereby she will give me her immortality" Hiccup said impatiently._

_Eugene looked at Rapunzel, then he looked at Hiccup, then he looked at Rapunzel, then he looked at Hiccup. _

_"Oh ..." said Eugene, and then cleared his throat, "this is embarrassing ..."_

_Maximus looked at him with a face like "I told you, you idiot."_

_"Wait," when the shame went away, Eugene seemed to realize something, "Does that mean she will be mortal now?" he asked._

_"Yes," Rapunzel replied shrugging and showing a little smile._

_"I ... I don't know what to say" Eugene said softly, denoting his internal emotions and getting all sentimental suddenly, "I think this is one of the happiest days of my li-"_

_"Could you get out of the way so that we can continue?" the viking asked interrupting his cosmic moment. He had no time for that._

_Meanwhile, Rapunzel giggled._

"_Ok, ok! Sorry" Eugene stepped away._

"_Thanks" Hiccup said. He took Rapunzel's hand again and turned to North to continue._

"_Is it necessary to hold hands?" Eugene asked, interrupting ... again._

_Hiccup grunted._

"_I'm in love with Jack, just so you know" he told him so that he would stop bothering and thinking that he wanted to steal his girl._

_Eugene blinked quickly, surprised at the sudden information._

"_... Jack?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that a code between guardians?" Eugene asked, that was the only explanation he found, "I mean, it's a way of saying you love him a lot as a friend, right?" _

"_No" Hiccup said seriously._

"_But ... Jack is a guy, right?"_

"_Yes, he is."_

"_So... ... you and him… kiss and stuff?" He asked, his eyes wide with curiosity._

"_... Yes" the viking snapped._

"_But ... Jack is a guy ... UF!" Maximus hit him in the stomach to make him shut up._

"_Thanks" Hiccup thanked the horse._

_While Eugene was on the floor writhing in pain, North cleared his throat._

"_Let's continue" he said opening the Book of the Guardians again, "having both of you accepted the conditions, the Man in the Moon will give his approval through the ultimate test" he turned to look at the redhead guardian, "Ready, Merida?"_

"_I'm ready" she said with her bow and arrow in hand._

"_Keep your hands together. When the arrow goes through your chest, if the Man in the Moon approves your heart, you will receive immortality, and Toothless, too" North explained Hiccup. Toothless would also be immortal, since he was the most important part of Hiccup's talent, "but if the Man in the Moon does not approve, you'll die."_

"_Wait" Eugene had gotten up from the floor and interrupted raising his hand to ask a question, "this is not going to hurt Rapunzel, is it? UF!" Maximus hit him again. _

"_Are you ready?" North asked the viking._

_Hiccup shook his shoulders, preparing himself._

"_Yes, I'm ready" he said._

"_Merida" North spoke to the redhead to take her place._

"_Yes!"_

"_Everyone, get away!" North said, and got prepared to give the signal to Merida, "Three, two... ONE!"_

_Merida shot her arrow straight to Hiccup's heart._

_Hiccup closed his eyes when the arrow hit his body._

_A bright light suddenly flooded the place and all who were around had to cover their eyes for a moment. When they turned to look at Hiccup and Rapunzel, their auras were visible, fluttering around them._

_Each person had an aura that represented their being. Rapunzel had purple waves and yellow flowers swirling around her. Her long hair rose in the wind and began to glow._

_Hiccup, however, with his aura visible, seemed to be in flames. Fire was undoubtedly his element in every way._

_The arrow in Hiccup's chest became a light that entered his body._

_Suddenly Rapunzel's hair was cut, and dyed golden threads started to get brown, while the brightness of the healing power floated into a crystal ball they had previously prepared._

_After a moment, the light show ended._

_Rapunzel was no longer immortal._

_Hiccup was no longer mortal._

_.  
__**/ * / End of Flashback / * /**_

.  
"The Man in the Moon returned my immortality because I managed to mature" Hiccup said.

"Mature?" Jack narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Reeeally?"

"I'm serious, ask North" Hiccup said, "I learned that being a guardian is not about others recognize me or know my name, it is about to protect them. I learned that teamwork is very important and my teammates are my biggest support. I learned that the value of someone is not by the time they fight against an evil, but by the size of the sacrifice they're willing to do for the good of others" he looked at Jack straight in the eye, "and most importantly, I learned that true love is immortal."

Jack giggled and looked down.

"You also learned to be cheesy?"

"How cruel you are!" the viking complained with a smile on his face.

Jack gently stretched his ear as a sign of rebuke.

"You could have saved a lot of drama if you had said from the beginning that you already got your immortality, you dumbass!"

Hiccup chuckled. Jack was right, but...

"I wanted you to know that, immortal or not, I love you and I can't be happy with anyone else."

Jack lowered his gaze, smiling. That silly viking was so... honest with his feelings. He made him feel ashamed.

The white-haired boy looked up, showing a smirk.

"Really?" he asked, as if he did not believe him.

"Really." the chestnut said.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Suddenly, Jack grabbed Hiccup by his cheeks and slammed him against his mouth. That kiss was more like a blow, and it didn't even last half a second.

"We have to celebrate your return! We'll have a big party!" Hiccup had been paralyzed and shocked by the sudden kiss, but he reacted when Jack walked past him with the intention of heading to the door, "I'll tell Phil to prepare all the-"

"Hey, wait, wait! Where are you going?" he grabbed Jack's arm and made him turn pulling the guardian toward him. He held him in his arms so that he will not escape, "This is supposed to be a very romantic and touching moment, and you just go thinking of parties? You should be hugging me, crying of happiness and kissing me tenderly" he feigned annoyance.

"Hahahaha!" Jack laughed as if he had never heard anything so funny in his life, "not even in your more crazy dreams, big head!" he said mockingly as he pressed his nose.

Hiccup laughed too. Obviously he didn't expect a different reaction from Jack.

"You love to make me beg, don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Jack replied with pride.

Hiccup smiled maliciously.

"I will make you pay for being so mean!"

"What?" he asked, just before that Hiccup bent a little and strongly gripped his waist to lift him, "What are you doing?! Put me down!" the white-haired boy demanded, but he had no time to give him a kick, because by the time he reacted, Hiccup had brought him to the bed that was in the room and laid him there. Jack looked surprised when the viking scrambled to position himself on top of him, "wait, what will you do? no ... No! hahahahaa Hiccup! haha stop!" he began to squirm when the chestnut began to tickle.

"Say you love me and I'll stop."

"Hahahaha but ...! Hahaha but I said it!"

"But I want to hear it again."

"Hahahaah No! Hahahaha"

"Say it, say it!"

"Hahahaha Okay! I love you! Hahahaha"

Hiccup stopped tickling and Jack could finally breathe.

He looked at the viking, who had a victorious smile. Ha! He was about to give him some cruel kicks, but he thought the poor chestnut had already suffered too much physical pain that day, it was just pity.

Still breathing hard, the white-haired boy stuck his tongue out playfully, making the other chuckle.

The chestnut got closer, being careful not to crush him, to kiss him on the lips. Jack received him gladly.

"I thought I would have the chance to say 'get a room', but apparently you already did so."

They both pulled away and got up when they heard Merida's voice.

Everyone was there, at the door... watching...

When the hell did they open the door?

"Don't you think it's too early to do that sort of things?" North asked.

"W-We were not doing anything!" Hiccup explained all flushed and embarrassed, "We were just, just..."

They already knew. They had heard the laughter caused by the tickling from behind the door... but still, kissing on the bed could lead to something else.

"Some privacy would be nice" Jack grumbled as he walked to his staff.

"Does that mean you two are together now?" Toothiana asked flying around with excitement.

"Yes" Hiccup said.

"No" Jack replied.

"Huh?" Hiccup looked confused.

"You thought that you'd get it easy just because you're immortal again?" the white-haired boy asked smirking, then he walked towards the rest of the people, leaving Hiccup standing there, gaping.

"B-but ... but, but...!"

"Rapunzel! What did you do to your hair? It looks great" Jack said, speaking with Rapunzel, and ignoring Hiccup.

"Thanks!" said Rapunzel, who was now chestnut and had short hair.

"I understand what you're going through, bro" Eugene said, putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup glanced at him, "But you know? I know a strategy to make him give in. All you need is..." he made a dramatic pause, as if he were about to say the biggest secret in the world, "years and years of asking, and asking, and asking. And then, he'll finally say _yes_."

"Uh... thanks?"

"You're welcome... ugh!" suddenly, someone stretched Eugene's neck with a staff and got him away from Hiccup, interrupting the intelligent conversation.

"Rapunzel, I think _this_ is yours" Jack said pushing Eugene to Rapunzel and stood beside Hiccup, who was looking at the wound on his hand, "you didn't have to do that, big head" he said to the viking, "explaining was enough."

"It's not easy to convince you of something without deeds and words."

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course not-OW!" he winced when Jack touched his wound.

"Were you saying?" the white-haired boy asked smirking.

"Obviously it hurts if you put your finger there!" he complained.

"Take this" Rapunzel said, handing him a crystal ball, which contained her old healing power. Hiccup's wound was healed when he touched the ball, "A part of me will always stay with you."

"Don't talk as if you were about to leave forever" Merida said giving a tap to her friend, "you can visit us whenever you want and I will go to visit you."

"Thanks, Merida."

"And where is Toothless?" Jack asked just before the dragon poked its head through the door, "Hello, buddy!" He greetedToothless and the dragon came running to receive a pat on the head. Then Toothless began to sniff and look around the room curiously. The room smelled like his owner, but he had never been there, "he is immortal too?"

"Yes" Hiccup said, and he couldn't be happier. He was guardian again, he had Jack, he had Toothless, and they all were fine, "Well, since we're together..."

"I told you we're not" said the white-haired showing a smirk.

"... Now we must dance and sing a song" Hiccup said taking the staff of Jack's hand to put it aside so it won't get in the way.

"Excuse me?" Jack questioned chuckling. He was kidding, right?

"It's a fashion. Everyone does, even my parents" the viking said showing a smile and taking Jack's hand, "I'll start, if you want" he cleared his throat and began to sing, "your heart and my heart are one onlyyy~" he made Jack do a spin, which he succeeded only because the white-haired boy was stunned, "now you go."

"You are nuts!" Jack got released and left the room walking at a fast pace. Obviously, Hiccup followed him.

"Oh, come on! You want to sing and you know it!" Hiccup laughed while chasing him down the hall of the rooms; the others were all entertained watching the scene, "you make me run after you, but it doesn't matte~r"

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Jack scoffed. Hiccup grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, managing to catch his waist as he had done before.

Hiccup made them take a few spins as he continued singing.

"My love shines like the sun to give you waaaarmth~"

"Stop singing!" he pushed his face making the viking release him. Everyone was looking, for heaven's sake! "You're making me hesitate about this relationship!" he started to run down the hall again.

Hiccup ran after him with an amused smile.

"I would die for youuu~AHG!" Hiccup fell face down when Toothless tripped him with his tail, "Toothless!" the viking complained when he saw the dragon run alongside Jack, both of them laughing at him "Betrayal!"

"Run, Toothless!" Toothless and Jack ran down the stairs towards the main hall.

"You two!" Hiccup got up, "Come back here!"

Jack had forgotten his staff in Hiccup's room, so all he could do was run.

They three began to run around the room, still laughing (Toothless and Jack running away from Hiccup), and it seemed like he would not catch anyone, until he finally...

"Gotcha!" he caught Jack from behind. Jack laughed, and turned to try to push him away and run again.

"Stop holding me!"

"I'm not holding you, I'm hugging you" the viking embraced him tightly, and smiled happily when he felt Jack wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jack chuckled and shrugged when he felt Hiccup's nose rubbing against the sensitive skin of his neck, it was ticklish. The chestnut let out a warble when he noticed that; now he had a new curiosity… where were Jack's sensitive spots? He will definitively find out.

After a moment, Hiccup looked at Jack deep into his blue eyes. The white-haired boy looked back and smiled as the viking gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"What? What's going on? I want to see" Eugene said as Rapunzel covered his eyes with her hands.

"Trust me, you don't" Bunny said idly.

"You like to see them all lovey-dovey and you know it" North said grinning. Bunny rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile the girls were all overjoyed.

Hiccup and Jack stared at each other again, and before sharing a soft kiss on the lips, both of them thought the same thing...

_This is happiness._

.

.

_Reality separated two entities. One of them shone in the day; the other one shone in the night._

_He removed the clouds. She stirred the waves._

_Sunrise and Sunset were those little moments, when they could feel closer._

_She loved him. He loved her._

_And reality tried to extinguish the love they felt._

_Then, the impossible happened._

_And that infinite moment was called Solar Eclipse_

_They knew then, their feeling couldn't get extinguished._

_Reality could not separate them anymore._

_They knew then, the immortality of love._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

_**.**_

**,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

_**.**_

**THIS IS THE END!**

**(Please, forgive my bad english!) **

**Sorry for ****taking so long to****update****! Really ****I had many****things to do****! It was an awful semester. ****And****I really****struggled****to give****a good ending****to the story. It was not as epic as I wanted it to be, but I'm fine with it, and very happy!**

**I feel so ****sentimental, this****is the first****HiJack****fic**** I ever ****finished****, ****I really hope****you liked it**** as much as I did ****TwT**

**There will be ****an epilogue****! ****xD**

**And the ****video****!**

**Thank you very much**** to ****everyone for reading****and****for your support****through all your beautiful reviews, I didn't expect so many comments, really!**** I was very surprised. Your reviews encouraged me ****a lot****to write and****edit****videos! And I'll keep doing it!**

**THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL! *cries***


End file.
